Only time will tell
by oXPikachuXo
Summary: Terra and beast boy are having major problems fighting everyday over HER... till the only person left to go to for help is raven but is help all that the changeling wants? will feelings that have been over-looked upon start to arise and make sense? only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1: Reason behind the fighting

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the teen titans *tear tear* wish I did though D';

So guys hellurrrrr! This is my new story (second on fan fiction) while I know I'm still doing It's a beautiful lie I can't get this idea out of my head and ahh I had to start it before it ate my insides… (Just kidding no insides will be eaten) so this is chapter 1 I hope you guys love it! :D *Cover photo isn't mines credit to whoever made it!*

Chapter 1: Reason behind the fighting.

Raven meditated in her room. The sound of silence comforted her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos….Azarath.." Her meditating stopped abruptly as she fell on the floor in her room. She heard something brake.

"Glass…" She began to walk to the noise she was hearing. It was in the training room. But as she stepped near and heard what was going the emotions that struck her left her paralyzed Anger, Hurt, Betrayal, Depression, Anxiety and Hatred. All these negative emotions consumed her insides.

"OH MY GOD! Beast boy ARE YOU SERIOUS?" terra looked at her boyfriend in disbelief.

"I'm YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! I say ONE thing about _her _and you get upset and break the glass mirror? I CAN'T believe you said what you said… C'mon! like I seriously don't know how much longer I can take this… I mean do you even love me at all because to me your actions say different." Terra looked at Beast boy waiting for an answer. But he couldn't look at her.

Terra began to cry… beast boy went too far this time. "I mean if you feel that way about me then why are WE TOGETHER? I can't believe what I just heard come out of your mouth." She held her face in her hands as she cried… no she was sobbing.

Terra never had been this hurt ever. Beast boy completely broke her heart.

Beast boy just began to walk out of the training room but before leaving he spoke to terra. "Terra… I'm sorry but I just need space right now talk to you later."

Raven heard his steps and snapped back to reality ignoring the feelings. Then as soon as she heard his goodbye she went and phased into the wall and back to her room.

"What the hell was that all about?" She pondered on what she had just heard. "And who is this _her_ terra was so mad about… Dear azar let me not get into this, lord knows I don't want nothing to do with that traitor let alone HELP her with beast boy." She scowled as she composed herself and went to the closet to change her cloths.

Terra stood in the training room appalled by what happened. 'Did beast boy MY BEAST BOY really wanted to attack me just cause I called that emotionless twit a 'devils witch'' Terra paced back and forth in the training room. 'Why would he react that way? Why?' She slumped down on the bench thinking of what just happened as she wiped away the tears.

_Flash…._

"_Baby I don't know how you can stand _her."_ Terra rolled her eyes and made of face of disgust; Which in turn she earned an angry look from beast boy. _

"_Exactly WHAT do you mean by that terr." Beast boy eyebrows browsed together. 'I know she is not talking about my raven like that. Girlfriend or not no one talks about her like that.'_

"_Oh my god. Face it beast boy she's a freak! I mean for HELLO?" Terra waved her hand in front of beast boy._

"_She is the daughter of an evil demon. He is second next to the devil…" She smirked. "Might as well just call her the Devils Witch, I mean she almost __**killed**__ all of you guys. Remember?" _

_Beast boy had enough. "NO! WHAT I remember is she didn't have a choice, She died and in the end she __**saved**__ all of us. Despite the odds and despite having to defeat and kill her own father. She saved billions. Unlike you…"_

"_What was that now?" And before beast boy could control himself he started telling her exactly what he meant. _

"_YOU betrayed us… betrayed me. Cause you CHOSE to not cause you had no choice. HELL you even tried murdering us and you even were gonna murder me if not for my friends arriving… If Raven had not arrived and threatened your LIFE. You Hated us and worked for our biggest and most dangerous enemy, you killed many people and destroyed a whole city and planned to take the world with NO REMORSE. And you come here talking about raven like that? Correct me if I'm wrong but the person who should be called a 'devils witch' here shouldn't be her…" _

_Terra became infuriated. "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU? how can you say that… how can you bring that up and use it against me?" terra hands formed into fists._

"_I swear sometimes I wish she was just gone that she…" terra stepped back as beast boy stepped forward wanting to fight her but restrained and instead punch the glass mirror._

"_**Don't…ever…say…that… AGAIN!"**__ as the glass fell to the floor, terra felt herself breaking inside as well. Was this is it? Were they over, over a stupid fight? No it wasn't a stupid fight. She couldn't take the tension and needed to know now where they stood._

"_OH MY GOD! Beast boy ARE YOU SERIOUS?" terra looked at her boyfriend in disbelief._

"_I'm YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! I say ONE thing about her and you get upset and break the glass mirror? I CAN'T believe you said what you said…C'mon! like I seriously don't know how much longer I can take this… I mean do you even love me at all because to me your actions say different." Terra looked at Beast boy waiting for an answer. But he couldn't look at her. _

_Terra began to cry… beast boy went too far this time._

"_I mean if you feel that way about me then why are WE TOGETHER? I can't believe what I just heard come out of your mouth." She held her face in her hands as she cried… no she was sobbing. _

_Terra never had been this hurt ever. Beast boy completely broke her heart. _

_Beast boy just began to walk out of the training room but before leaving he spoke to terra. "Terra… I'm sorry but I just need space right now talk to you later."_

_End of flashback… _

Terra winced at the scene she just played over in her head. The tears began to stream down her face again. "Beast boy please don't break up with me… I'm sorry…" She held her face again in her hands and cried inconsolably.

Raven came out of her room dressed in a lavender wife beater, black jegging's and black boots like the ones from her uniform. She had on her iPod listening to Shadow of the day by Linkin Park and currently looking for another song.

She continued walking but stopped abruptly by the emotion's she felt off of someone. "What the…" she whispered as she bumped into none other than beast boy. Who quickly dragged her inside his room.

"Raven I need to talk to you about something!" He was all nervous and pacing back and forth while waving his hands in the air.

"I mean I don't know what to do anymore? Or who to go to! Everything is so complicated and foggy that I just can't make out what I should do or why I did what I did!" Raven knew what he was talking about but decided to play dumb.

"And what would that be beast boy? What is bothering you?" She crossed her arms.

"Rae…"

"It's raven and the last time I'm going to tell you that." Raven rolled her eyes annoyed. 'Dear god get ON with it already.'

"Ya sorry ra_vennnn_." He emphasized the last letters. "Raven I'm having trouble with terra…"

"Beast boy when on earth haven't you had them anyway?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

He looked at her feeling pathetic. Because truth be told him and terra nowadays always bickered.

"I mean come on you guys fight everyday then make up and are all gushy gushy." She made a disgusted face at the gushy part. "So please what exactly would be ever so _**different**_ this time around… What she didn't want tofu?"

"No…"

"She beat you at a video game?"

"No…" Beast boy was embarrassed now. Maybe coming to raven wasn't the best idea.

"She didn't want to cuddle or do couple stuff? **_What?"_**

"No… it was nothing like that…" But inside beast boy knew a lot of the fights that he had with terra were over_ her._

"We fought over_ her…" _Beast boy looked down then back up at raven.

"What do you mean? Over who?" Raven was curious now.

"_Her_… Dude, just forget it you wouldn't understand…"

Raven was irritated now. "Okay so if you say I_ can't_ help you remind me again why we're having this conversation?"

"You know what you your right… I Forget I'm just an annoyance to you why would I on earth think you'd bother to help me with my problems." He turned around "I just thought since we were friends no best friend's that you would help me but whatever." He walked towards his door.

"I'm sorry I bothered you raven with my stupidities your right bye." And with that he left raven in his room feeling like total and complete Shit.

"Beast boy…" Raven whispered low. "I'm sorry I do care…" Raven walked out of his room holding her iPod playing White demon love song by the killers. 'Man I feel awful… his my friend no my best friend and who knows how bad he feels that he confided in ME. I'm such a jerk. Sorry Garfield.'

Raven felt like the worst best friend in history. She began to walk towards the common doors wondering if she would see beast boy and apologize to him but to her disappointment he was nowhere in sight.

Seeing he was nowhere she just decided to talk to him later and for now make herself something to eat.

_Outside titan's tower…_

Beast boy sat on the rock where he always sat when he needed time alone or to just think. Which right now he needed both, he wanted to be alone and just feel comforted by the sea and sky. He also wanted to think over his situation with terra.

He just couldn't figure out why terra hated raven so much. Raven was never mean to her nor did she ever harm her. 'Ugh why is she acting like this? I mean did I do something wrong? Yeah that's right _I always do something wrong._ Man she just so… ahhh I don't if I can take her shit any longer.'

He picked up rocks and threw them out to the sea. 'Whatever maybe I'm just overreacting or maybe I just… don't know only time will tell.'

Beast boy stood there thinking and over thinking the fight and why he would get so defensive for his teammate but up to this point he had no clue as to why.

"Whatever…" He got up and began to walk to the tower. Whatever it was that was going on wasn't important he just decided to apologize to terra cause he knew what he had done was wrong. He decided also to ignore raven, give her a taste of her own medicine till she caved and apologize which he knew she would sooner than later.

The doors opened revealing him. He looked up and saw that only raven was there. He looked back down and decided to just go to the couch and watch TV, till terra decided to come to the common room.

Raven noticed him and saw how he just ignored her and just went to sit on the couch. He flipped over the same channels over and over again. She decided it was time to apologize.

"Hey there…" She waved her hand but failed miserably because he didn't even flinch to see her.

"Hi." He kept looking at the TV.

"Ok…" She whispered really really low but since beast boy had super hearing he heard her and looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Okay listen… maybe this isn't the best time to talk because I see your really mad and what not…" Beast boy interrupted her talking which annoyed her but bit her lip to not fight back.

"Oh I' am? How weird I couldn't see I was." Beast boy said sarcastically.

"Oh hey you were sarcastic…"

Beast boy looked at raven with a cold face that had no expression whatsoever before turning back to the TV.

"Okay you're_ really_ mad at me but I just wanted to apologize and say sorry for what happened okay. I know I can be really rude and unsentimental sometimes and I knew earlier you needed to talk cause I felt your emotions so for that, for being a bad friend I'm sorry."

Beast boy grinned the biggest and goofiest smile ever. He jumped from the couch and jumped on raven hugging her. "RAVENNN!"

"Uhh…" She was still and didn't move the sudden action till catch her by surprise.

"Dude your so forgiven I can never stay mad at you." He rubbed her hair all over the place.

"Dude I still can't get over of short you are my little midget!" Raven opened her eyes and smacked him.

"OWW what was THAT for?" he rubbed his arm.

"For calling me a midget… And FOR MESSING UP MY HAIR!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…"

"Beast boy YOUR 21 and you know ME since you're 14. YOU KNOW BETTER DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!"

Raven left the room infuriated as beast boy laughed on the floor. When the door closed he got up and went to drink some orange juice.

"I swear I love how I can just tick her off like that."


	2. Chapter 2: I'd always choose you

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own le' teen titans… I wished it upon a shooting star. *sniff sniff* never happened. (screw you shooting star!)

Anyways hope you all like this chapter. Now I know a lot of you don't like terra. I myself don't either but beast boy won't end up with her believe me! But I don't want to rush the break up nor his relationship with raven so if you all are patient I promise you will be happy at the end :D!

Chapter 2: I'd always choose you.

Beast boy went to the training room to see if terra was still there and his hunch was right. Terra sat on the bench crying her eyes out. 'Crud I feel like shit out of a dog ass.'

He walked over to his girlfriend who noticed he was in the room.

"Terra…" But she interrupted him.

"No shut up get OUT of here! You said enough Beast boy." His heart was stung by her words. She said it with such hurt and anger.

"Terra I'm sorry… Baby, please don't act like that, I was being a moron earlier and said things that I shouldn't have." He crouched next to her caressing her back.

Terra looked up at him wiping her tears away. "When…"

"What?" he looked at her confused. Terra turned her gaze at him and stared him deep into his eyes. "When will you stop defending her? Beast boy what are we doing here tell me?"

"Babe what are you talking about? I don't pick raven over you and we have a good thing here in my…"

"No! Stop it I mean we have been dating for more than 8 months and we haven't had intimacy." Terra got up and began walking around the training room.

"You just kiss me but barely touch me and it never goes further from an ass grab or touching my boobs, we always fight over that bitch because you are always defending her. I mean we fight constantly! I don't even say anything mean to you and you treat me like an enemy but raven is always bitching at you and you approve it!"

"Terra…" beast boy was trying to apologize but like always terra went ranting over the whole relationship.

"Why won't you make love to me beast boy? I mean for fucks sake robin has sex with Starfire and you don't give it the time of day!"

"Terra this discussion is over what happened earlier not about sex. And sex isn't everything okay."

Terra shook her head. "This talk right here is about everything WRONG in our relationship beast boy."

Beast boy was really annoyed now. "Oh my god everything is wrong here! Nothing is ever perfect for you! I swear I came here to apologize to FIX what we have and here you are bitching and moping over everything making it seem worse than it is!" Beast boy walked over to her hugging her tightly to his chest. "Terra I told you I'd always be here and baby I still am okay! Please let's just forget about earlier and do us."

Terra smiled into his chest. "Fine, you're right sorry about that."

"It's okay now how about we go out tonight on a date and let's say watch an action movie." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Terra laughed as she punched him softly on the arm. "Oh ya that be perfect! BUT first let me go and beat your ass on a video game!" and with that terra ran out of the training room leaving beast boy to chase after her.

"Oh no baby no one beats _beast boy_!" he morphed into a cheetah and ran after her.

As he ran he passed by her and through the common doors and morphing back into his human form.

Terra came in pouting her lips and crossing her arms. "No fair! You so cheated!"

"It ain't cheating when no rules were established plus you got a head start NOT my fault you're SLOW!"

Terra made him a face and took her tongue out at him. "Well anyways good you won at something cause I'm so murking your ass in this video game!" she laughed as she pointed at him and then took the finger and ran it across her neck.

"Oh you're gonna wanna take that back!" he smirked as he began to get closer to her holding his hands out.

"Oh yeah? Or WHAT you're gonna bore me to death with your whining that you lost?"

He looked at her grinning as he jumped to grab her and pinned her down at the floor. She laughed and pretended to struggle out of his grasp. But beast boy just secured her with his legs as he began to tickle her. "NO I'm gonna laugh you to death!"

Terra was shaking her head from side to side laughing uncontrollably as beast boy tickled her with no mercy. "Beast…HA-HA-HA-HA boy… STOP!" but he continued to tickle her.

"Nope, nope I won't stop till you beg me!" He took his tongue out at her. Terra's face by now was red and she was laughing so hard. "Okay, okay HA-HA-HA-HA PLEASE stop HA-HA-HA oh mighty beast boy HA-HA!" And with that beast boy stopped letting her breathe then he lowered himself to meet her eyes. Terra was still a little red and laughing a little but she met his eyes and he kissed her.

The whole humor of the situation left and now it was just sexual tension. Terra rolled beast boy over and she was on top of him now kissing him passionately.

When all of sudden someone came into the living room.

"What the…" Raven was shocked by the scene playing in front of her. She dropped her iPod and two plates in the sink exploded causing the two that were kissing on the floor to stop abruptly and look up.

"Raven…" beast boy looked up at her. He was embarrassed she just witnessed such a make-out.

Terra rolled her eyes at raven. "Hey, rude much? Ever heard of knocking before."

Raven's shocked face left and was replaced with a dead pan one. "Oh sorry rude? Cause I'm not the one acting like a slut making out with a guy on the floor in the living room where _everyone east's and hang's out_!"

Terra mouth dropped at her comment. "Excuse me?"

Raven looked at her. "You're more than excused." Terra got up pulling beast boy with her but before she walked out of the common room raven spoke to her.

"Oh and terra?" terra looked at raven her face red from anger. "_**What**_…"

"Do me a favor and try not being so easy like the card game of fish." Raven turned back around walking to the glass windows. She got in a lotus position levitating into the air and began to meditate.

"Why you BI…" Beast boy covered terra's mouth and pulled terra out of the common room before a cat fight began. Well not a cat fight cause raven would just send her into a different dimension to suffer for eternity.

Beast boy took terra to his room. And terra just began her ranting. "Who the hell does she think she is? _Slut_? Ha! Please! I mean she's just crazy how dare she disrespect me like…" Beast boy tuned her out and thought of what just happened. And he couldn't help of how funny it was what raven told terra. 'Terra had it coming though no one told her to talk to raven that way.' Beast boy snickered a little.

"What's so FUNNY?"

Beast boy looked up at her and just giggled a little. "What just happened."

"OH REALLY? You found that funny and not disrespectful? I mean she was insulting your girlfriend she called me easy like a card game of fish! EVEN YOU win in that game! HELL a little kid can win!"

Beast boy just laughed even more. "Dude calm down your just taking this far too seriously she was just joking!"

Terra looked at beast boy in disbelief. "NO I'm not overreacting! What you approve what she did? She shouldn't have talked to me like that and I'm not a DUDE."

Beast boy stopped laughing. "Terra she only said that cause you were rude first I mean no one told you to talk like that to rae-rae!"

Terra looked at him angry. "What RAE-RAE? What the fuck are you saying? You're taking her side?"

"No not her side but I agree that what she did wasn't wrong you started it so your fault."

Terra screamed of frustration. "OH MY FLIPPING GOD!"

Beast boy got serious now. "T just calm down."

"No not until you say I'm right!"

"No…" Beast boy looked away from her and at the ground.

"WHAT!?" Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry ravens my best friend I know her longer and she like a sister I'd always…" He stopped before he kept on and said something stupid.

"YOU what? choose her?"

"NO just I'd defend her like a brother or best friend should Ter…" He sighed looking away from her.

"I can't right now." She threw her arms in the air to show she gave up and shaking her head she left beast boy's room.

"I'd always choose her…" He whispered to the air. "Sorry…"

_Common room…_

"Rae?" Beast boy looked at the empath levitating on the air.

She sighed as she dropped gracefully onto to the floor. She probably guessed he was coming to bicker with her over what happened with terra.

"Listen if you're here to argue with me over what happened save it cause I don't feel bad about it nor take back what I said." She turned to look at him with her hand on her hip.

"No it's different Rae I came here to talk to you about her but not over earlier…" He looked down at the floor then back at her. "And by the way sorry…" raven looked at him shocked.

"Sorry?" She was confused.

"Yeah sorry you had to see that… that was so inappropriate dude!" Raven nodded her head accepting his apology. "S'okay I mean I shouldn't have barged in like that… but let's just not talk about it."

"Kay… sooo can we talk?" he looked at her hopefully and grinned as she nodded her head. Raven sat on the couch and patted the space next to her motioning him to take a sit. Beast boy ran and jumped in the air landing next to raven. Raven giggled a little at his action but instead of sitting beast boy laid down with his head resting on her legs.

Raven noticed this and immediately got stiff. Sure he was her best friend but she still felt weird. Even though she could show her feelings now that her father was long gone she was so used to holding them in that she just stayed like that.

"Uhh beast boy…" He looked up at her grinning, he looked so happy she just couldn't bring herself to say it. "Forget it tell me what's going on."

He nodded his head as he began telling her his situation. "Rae I don't know if I love terra anymore I don't know if I ever did love her, I mean don't get me wrong Rae I was like super excited when she came back but when we started dating I just didn't feel the same I still ya know liked her but I don't know if I loved her." He paused looking up at her to see if she was paying attention and raven nodded her head so he proceeded to keep on with what he was saying.

"I mean I love her as a friend she's awesome but it's that spark, that ecstasy feeling you feel when your with someone you love that's like 'oh-my-god-I-feel-like-I'm-in-heaven' type of thing. It's not there I mean it's so bad that…" he paused before he thought of what he was going to say. 'Should I say it? I mean should I say that I haven't even touched her sexually god I' ma sound like such a LOOSER!'

Raven looked at him wondering why he stopped talking. "So bad that what?"

He thought it over and decided to tell her. 'What bad can it do?' He sighed. "Rae it's so bad I can't even do _that that _with her…" raven looked at him confused.

"I…I…I can't bring myself to have sex with her!" raven's eyes opened in shock.

"You mean you two haven't done the deed? The deed deed that seals everything?" she looked at him feeling his feelings and saw he was sincere. "Yeah." Beast boy whispered low into the air.

"It's like I just can't she's ready and I mean don't get me wrong it's not cause I don't get on but just every time I get to the point of even doing it I stop." He closed his eyes feeling good to let it all out.

"Why? Why can't you do that with her?" She looked at him deeply.

"Because to be honest… I don't want to lose it to her I don't want my first time to be with her…something tells me to hold back, that something about her just isn't right." he sighed feeling like the worst boyfriend ever. Raven smiled inwardly she was happy that beast boy that guy who obsessed over terra couldn't and didn't want to do it with terra. She was also happy that beast boy hadn't done that yet that he was still pure. But she knew she couldn't tell beast boy to leave terra just cause she hated her she had to think of his happiness.

"Beast boy I have heard everything you just told me and I just have one question for you." she looked down at him starring deep into his eyes. Beast boy nodded his head. "Yeah Rae what is it?"

"Do you want to lose terra?" She looked at him waiting for a response.

Beast boy looked at her then closed his eyes and he sighed. "I really don't know I don't want to lose her as a friend but being together I don't know if want that or if it's just in the moment that I'm feeling this way, you know?" Raven nodded her head as she asked another question. "BB do you see your future with terra? As in getting married and having kids?"

Beast boy looked out through the glass windows at the sky thinking of this question long and hard. 'Do I want to marry her? Have kids?' He thought long and hard for five minutes analyzing everything. He tried to picture it. He remembered all their times together, when he met her. The betrayal, all that he went through and felt and he knew his answer well enough.

"No…No I don't see that…" Raven opened her eyes in shock but composed herself. She thought beast boy wanted terra forever I mean the guy went through hell for this girl almost died for her and he didn't see himself marrying her? Raven nodded her head at him as she put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well BB I think you have answered this for yourself you know what you have to do, but think long and hard about it before you do anything irrational you don't want to live with regret for the rest of your life wondering 'what if'"

He nodded his head and he promised himself that he would make his decision at the end of two weeks. Because only time will tell if terra was who he wanted to be with or if maybe there was someone out there better for him. Only time would show him.

"I'll think about it. And if I realize she's not the one I want then I'm breaking up with her, I don't want to be unhappy nor hurt her." He sat on the couch looking at raven contently. She was fixing herself and putting her long bangs behind her ear before she looked back at him. "What?"

He smiled at her shaking his head. "Nothing Rae, just you know the guy who getlks you will be a very lucky guy."

Raven laughed at what he said. She laughed not because it was funny or true but because of how absurd it was. She got up from the couch shaking her head at him. "Oh yeah _lucky…_ cause I'm definitely at the top of every guy's want list."

She walked to the kitchen as beast boy got up to follow her. "Tell me Beast boy what's so lucky about getting with an evil demon?" Beas boy smirked as he jumped up to sit on the counter as he sarcastically raised his arm to his chin to pretend to think.

"Mhm… I don't know let me see. You're definitely not evil because if you were the whole world… _No_ universe would be over. True you're a demon but you're also human. Your kind, yes believe it you are. You're an amazing friend, dude you care so much about us and you have always helped me and given me the best advice. You are always true to everything and would do anything for the people you love and well you're beautiful I think that covers why a guy would be lucky." He smiled at her. Beast boy meant every single word that left his mouth that moment.

Raven looked at him shocked. 'Did he just say that? I'm beautiful?' she raised her eyebrow at him. "Did you really say and mean all of the things you just said?"

Beast boy jumped down from the counter and hugged raven tightly. "Of course I did Rae! I meant every single bit of it. Dude your my best friend, and believe me your one amazing woman!" He grabbed her by the shoulders while smiling at her as his fang perturbed from his mouth. "But just promise me you'll find a good guy that will know what an amazing girl he has by his side!"

Raven smiled genuinely at him. She was never complimented before and it felt good to be. She blushed as she nodded her head. "And you promise me you will figure out your situation with terra and not hurt yourself nor her?"

Beast boy smiled while he extended his hand out to her. "Deal… uh I mean promise Rae!"

Raven shook his hand. "It's raven… and deal." She smiled up at beast boy as they proceeded to go watch some TV and wait till their friends came to the common room. Beast boy felt content and he completely forgot about terra and the fact that he hasn't seen her since she left his room.

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I might take a while to update cause I'm doing this story and another one also! Now for le'reviews !**

**Curse you Perry the Platypus**

**I love this, and wife beaters and hellurrr, i just finished watching a Medea movie. **

_Might I say I LOVE your user name! ahhhh perry the platypus I have a shirt of him I love it! And ohhh yeah madea movies are the best I have yet to see her new movie! -.- which movie did you just finish watching? and I'm happy you like my story so far! Hope ya like this chapter! _

**Egyptiandude990**

**Are you continuing this? I like it, but the story needs to fallout a bit. Like Terra and Beast Boy try to make up and what not. **

**I still like this though.**

**Ally out**

_Dear ally thank you very much for your review I'm glad you have liked this so far! And of course I plan to make this story longer. And terra and beast boy haven't broken up yet and won't for a few chapters. But he will eventually be with raven promise :D_

**Anyways everyone hope you have a good week and stay tune for chapter 3. Feel free to R&R and criticism is accepted but only if it's constructive not bashing. (Now that's just mean!)**

**Till then peace and love :D **


	3. Chapter 3: Raven's WITH WHO?

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the teen titans… *sucks to be me* wahhh.

Okay so here's chapter 3 y'all and hope you guys love it!

Chapter 3: Raven's WITH WHO?

All the titans were in the room hanging out and watching movies. Every titan except terra was in the room. Robin was hugging a terrified Starfire, while cyborg munched down at the popcorn as he talked to the scary movie playing.

"Run bitch! Run for yo life! RUNNNN! AHHH you gon' DIE!" He opened his eyes swinging his arms in the air as he jumped on the couch. He shook his head. "She died. I told her ass to run."

Beast boy sat with raven but they weren't focused that much in the movie. They whispered the entire time.

"You saw cyborg?" Raven asked beast boy and he laughed quietly nodding his head.

"Yeah tin man gonna end up breaking the couch from jumping so much!" Raven covered her mouth giggling in a whisper like. "And like always you exaggerate things."

"OH boyfriend robin I do not wish to see this anymore!" Starfire clutched onto robins green shirt. "I'm afraid I will have the nightmares!"

Robin hugged his girlfriend tightly. "Shush, no, Starfire you won't cause I'll keep you safe." Starfire looked up at him. "Will you even do the sleeping over?" He opened his eyes a little at her question but nodded at her as he pulled her closely into another hug. "I'll do it tonight if you want."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Man I can't take so much cuteness! Y'all making me sick." He took out his tongue in disgust; Robin just rolled his eyes while Starfire laughed quietly.

Then suddenly the common doors opened revealing the missing titan. "Hey guys! What y'all doing?"

Beast boy responded without looking at her. "Nothing T, just watching movies, you?"

Terra saw how beast boy arm was on the couch rest over raven, and she didn't like it one bit. "Waiting on you silly!" beast boy turned around to look at her. "Huh?" She walked over to the couch grabbing beast boy's arm and started playing with his hand.

"You said tonight we would go on a date to the movies, Remember BB?" She raised an eyebrow at him while moving her head. "Remember…?" Beast boy took his hand back and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Ha-Ha… guess I forgot, sorry." Raven smirked at how beast boy had totally forgotten about terra.

"Oh well it's okay! Just get ready now and we can head out!" she smiled at him.

"You sure you wanna go? I mean the movie…" Terra interrupted him. "Beast boy you're not gonna sell me out? Are you?" he shook his head. "No… fine just give me fifteen minutes and I'll be back. Wait here." And with that he got up and left to change in his room.

Everyone stared in silence because the whole situation got awkward and the tension filled the room. Everyone saw and knew that terra and Raven just didn't get along. "So raven you got anything to say to me?" Terra looked at raven with a smug face.

"No." raven didn't even bother looking at her but she felt terra's emotions.

"Oh? you sure about that?" she put a hand on her waist anticipating to see raven's reaction.

"Mm terra, now why would I have something to say to _you_?" She still didn't bother looking at her. Raven knew terra wanted to see her annoyed and irritated face. And raven would not give her the satisfaction of seeing that.

"Oh I don't know… possibly has something to do with the fact…" But she was caught off as beast boy entered the common room. "Hey dudes I'm back! Terra you ready?"

Terra looked at raven for a quick three seconds then turned to go to her boyfriend. "Ready as I'll ever be BB!" She was wearing denim shorts with a white open button down shirt with sleeves that ended on the elbows and a flower printed tank top under. Her shoes were white vans that had flower designs on them. She looked good. And Beast boy admitted it to himself terra was gorgeous. He was lucky a guy like him scored her but somehow he just didn't feel lucky he didn't feel lucky at all. He stared at her as he sighed. He really just wanted to stay home and chill with his friends and joke some more with raven. Ever since terra came back he barely got to spend time with her and he missed that greatly.

Raven turned to look at the couple. She saw how uninterested beast boy was, Terra was holding his hands and rocking them back and forth playing with him and he just stood there looking at her as she talked to him about what movie they should watch. She also noticed how good beast boy actually looked, He was wearing faded grey denim jeans with a tight Purple V-neck shirt And High grey denim Nikey SB dunks. She smiled lightly as terra turned around and beast boy rolled his eyes. Oh yeah that date was gonna be 'good'.

"Okay bye guys see ya later!" Terra said walking out the door with Beast boy behind, he waved at them as they exited the door. The titans just stared at them waiting to for them to walk a safe distance so they could talk.

Cyborg raised his thumb up signaling to them that they were gone.

Robin looked at raven. "So what was that all about between you and terra?"

Raven got up to change the movie and she shrugged. "Don't know and don't care."

"Yeah Rae that was weird I mean you didn't sense anything weird with her emotions or something?" cyborg looked at her quizzically.

"Like I said guys I don't know and most certainly don't care to find out." She put the cd in and walked back to the couch.

"Hmm, okay raven if you say so but I just don't want any fights the last thing we need is for us titans to fight one another so you girls keep calm." Raven nodded at robin. "Oh don't worry robin I won't fight." Robin looked back at her. "And don't send her to another dimension either Raven."

Raven just smirked while she read her book. "I'll try not to but it's not a promise I'm making." Then ravens phone vibrated.

_*NEW text message from aqualad.*_

Raven smiled at her phone as she opened the message.

_*HEYYYY! Wana do something tonight?*_

_In jump city streets…_

Terra hugged beast boy's arm tightly. "So BB whatcha wanna watch?"

Beast boy looked down at her as he shrugged. "Whatever you wanna watch babe. You can pick tonight." Terra frowned at his response. "No I want us to pick a movie _together."_ Beast boy sighed. "I'll be happy with whatever you choose really."

Terra let go of his arm rolling her eyes. "Mm, okay then." Beast boy put his hands in his pockets while playing with the keys in his right pocket. "So T where did you go today after well you know our fight… you like disappeared."

Terra had her arms crossed looking at the ground. "I just went to the park, you know to blow some steam off in the forest." Beast boy nodded.

"I made you that mad?" She still looked at the ground as they walked. "Yeah maybe…"

He thought about it and decided to ask her. "Terra, do you still you know wanna be with me?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and saw her smile but the smile disappeared and was quickly replaced with a fearful one. 'Oh no! his gonna do it! His going to break up with me! NOOOO!' She looked back up at him. "Beast boy of course I do want to be with you!" She frowned. "Why? Do you want to break up?"

Beast boys inside were screaming at him to tell her 'YES! YESS I WANT TO BREAK UP!' but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He saw how hurt she looked and plus who else would love a green freak like him?

He shook his head as he sighed. "Nah I was just asking." He smiled lightly at her as he put his arm around her. He decided to just try with terra maybe if he tried hard enough things would turn out for the best. "So you wanna watch the savages?"

Terra beamed up at him. "Yeah for sure Babe!" maybe this night wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

_Three hours later…_

"Oh man that movie was good!" Beast boy got out hyped from the theater. Terra just laughed. "I mean all the shooting and drama! Makes me wanna go fight a bad guy dude!"

"Oh hell yeah the action was good! Two bad it felt like it was just a live movie of the game army of two don't ya think?" He nodded his head.

"Yeah, Hey listen you wanna go grab a bite? Cause I'm starving plus it's 11:00 the place closes at 12:00 we can still make it!"

"Yeah totally I'm hungry also." He looked at her holding her hand. "Pizza?" She nodded her head. "Pizza it is then!"

"Okay I want a supreme veggie pizza please. Oh and coke!" The waitress nodded her head. "And you ma'am?"

"Mm, I want a pepperoni pizza and coke." The waitress nodded her head again. "coming right up in fifteen minutes."

Terra nudged her boyfriend. "So BB what's up?" he looked at her tapping his fingers on the table.

"The sky, DUH terra!" She laughed. "Bro I mean seriously!"

"Terra the sky is up there if you don't see it your blind… REALLY blind." He smirked.

"Beast boy you're a trip!" she shook her head laughing at him. "But for real though."

"Mm, not much just being the same green ol' goofball as always. Babe you should know you're with me always." She looked at him remembering how he was so close to raven.

"Well I'm not always there BB and I just wanted to know." He looked at her skeptically. "Terra when you're not around I'm just at the tower chilling if you think I'm doing something I shouldn't." She looked at him skeptically. 'Yeah more like hanging around in the tower with _that bitch…'_ She smiled at him. "Okay baby."

"Pizza is served! And here are the two cokes." The waitress smiled while she put the food and drinks down then left.

"Eat up! Hope you enjoy it!" He smiled at her as he ate two slices.

Five slices later and half way down their drinks, Terra decided to talk to him. "So baby…"

Beast boy looked at her mumbling a yeah. "When do you think raven will get a boyfriend?" Beast boy dropped his pizza and looked at terra as he wiped his mouth.

"Uh… I don't know why the question?" she shrugged. "No just curious I mean we all have someone. Robin is with Starfire, while Cy is with bee and you of course are with me. Raven has no one." She took a bite out of her pizza while looking at beast boy.

"Mm…" he starred at his food. He began to think of raven with a guy. And he didn't like the idea one bit it bothered him but he didn't know why. 'She's my best friend… I mean don't I want her to be happy?' he looked at terra and shrugged. "Let's talk about something else. I like your outfit." Terra looked at him.

"Why don't you wanna talk about it?" Beast boy rolled his eyes.

"Because I just don't want to talk about my best friends personal life okay?" Beast boy drank some more soda.

"Mm… You never wanna talk about her."

"Terra because I'm not gonna sit here with my girlfriend and start talking about other girls."

"But she's not just another 'girl' beast boy she's your best friend. Right? So what's so bad about it?"

"Can we just please change the subject? I mean why do you always have to mention her and say something bad? What raven does or doesn't do isn't any of _your _business."

"Yeah but what raven does with you IS my business!" She slammed her hands on the table. "Don't think I didn't see your arm around her earlier."

Beast boy looked at her in disbelief. "Dude are you serious? I would never…" But terra interrupted him.

"Shut up beast boy I'm done. I just wanna go home. Take me home!" She got up and left to the T-car.

Beast boy sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He asked the waitress for the receipt and when she came he gave her the money. He walked to the car and saw terra standing by her door with her arms crossed. 'Some date this was…' He went to his door unlocking the car. Terra got in immediately. He opened his door muttering before he got in "Whatever."

The car ride was quiet. Beast boy pulled up in the garage turning the car off. He looked at terra whose eyes looked watery. He felt like shit. "Ter… I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to upset you."

Terra sighed as she looked out the window. "S'okay I got out of line and said something absurd." He looked at her confused.

"what do you mean?"

Terra grabbed his hand while smiling at her. "Well it was just stupid of me to get jealous like that you guys are obviously total opposites and you two were never like each other!"

"Oh… Oh yeah totally…" He took his hand away. "That would never happen ha-ha."

Terra nodded as she laughed softly. "Plus she talking to someone anyways!"

Beast boy turned to look at terra with a shocked face. "What? Talking to someone?"

"Yup! Star told me! But she told me to swore secrecy!"

Beast boy couldn't believe his ears. 'Raven has a boyfriend?' He got out of the car and walked to terra's side to open her door. "And how long have you known about this?"

She got out and shrugged. "Um I don't know for about a month. Why?"

He opened his eyes. "And you didn't tell me?"

She looked at him confused. "There was no need to tell you. Like you said we shouldn't go talking about other girls right? Plus I assumed you knew already baby."

Beast boy threw his arms in the air. "Why wouldn't she tell me? I mean does she not trust me?"

"BB why are you so upset? That's good that she found someone!" Beast boy looked at terra who looked confused and pissed. "Yeah your right it's just I wonder why she wouldn't tell me, By the way do you know who it is?"

Terra walked past him. "No I don't, Starfire didn't say who. Maybe you guys are just not as close as you both think you are babe."

Beast boy stopped and thought about what terra just said. 'Oh she going to tell me who this guy is.' He marched in with terra into the common room.

All the titan's were there except raven. 'Where the hell is she?'

Robin saw his friends home and paused the game of monopoly they were playing. "He you guys home just in time we were just going to start a game of monopoly!"

Terra shook her head. "Nah if you guys don't mind I' ma hit the bed." She stretched her arms out.

"Do you mind BB?" Beast boy shook his head. "Alright goodnight then baby!" She kissed him in the cheek as she walked to the doors. "Don't go to sleep too late y'all!" And with that she was gone. Beast boy wasted no time in going to his friends.

"Do you guys know where raven is at? I sorta need to talk to her."

Cyborg shook his head as he picked a player. "Sorry grass stain But she went out."

Beast boy opened his eyes. "She WHAT?"

Starfire looked at beast boy. "I believe friend cyborg means that raven has done the going out on a date! Yes?" she giggled.

"Beast boy eyes opened even more. "A date? Raven on a _DATE?" _

Robin nodded his head. "Yup, she went out on a date. She told us today that she is talking to aqualad isn't that funny?"

Starfire giggled. "OH I' am most happy!"

When his name was spoken beast boy entire body just boiled. 'What? AQUALAD!? She is talking to that FISH? WHAT THE…' but his thoughts were interrupted by cyborg's hand waving in his face.

"YO BB? Aren't ya gonna play man?"

Beast boy looked at cyborg. "No if you don't mind I kinda want to be alone for a bit." He left the common room and headed for the roof leaving behind three confused heads looking at him.

He sat at the edge looking out to the sea. 'Aqualad? She's dating aqualad? Why?' He looked out to the sea. He pondered on why his friend wouldn't tell him about her relationship. He looked out to the calming sea, feeling the breeze hit his body all over. 'Whatever I will respect her decision… I mean she has put up with terra and god knows how much raven hates her.' He opened his eyes and laid on the ground looking up at the moon. Then all of a sudden his super hearing heard a noise out in the sea. Someone laughing and the splashing of water, beast boy got up and looked over the edge and saw raven with aqualad playing in the water. 'WAIT? Raven in water? LAUGHING?' he shook his head fast rubbing his eyes to see if his vision was playing tricks on him but it wasn't.

_Out in the sea…_

Aqualad was running on the water after raven trying to wet her. "You can't fly forever you know?"

Raven just nodded her head. "Oh I think I most definitely can. You on the other hand will have a hard time catching me let alone wetting me."

When all of a sudden he raised a huge waved and moved it towards raven who blocked it with her powers but causing the water to go everywhere. She got wet in the process. "Oh great…" She blew away a wet hair strand in her face.

"I think that went better than I expected." Aqualad laughed.

Raven smiled evilly as she with her powers made a huge ball of water and threw it at aqualad that stopped laughing as he saw the huge ball coming towards him. All he could do was gulp. "OH SHIIIIII…"

Raven giggled but she stopped when she saw aqualad not coming back up. "Aqua? Oh azar AQUA?!"

She immediately flew to the water looking for him where she saw the ball strike him. She saw something in the water but couldn't make it out with how dark the night was. Then all of a sudden Aqualad jumped out of the water to grab her and pull her in.

"Got you!" He pulled her in the water with him hugging her. Raven was so shocked and caught off guard she made a water explosion with her powers.

"Oh my god! Don't do THAT!" She put her hand on her chest.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that why don't you let me make it better?" He smiled at her causing raven to smirk.

"Oh better? And exactly how would you…" She was caught off by Aqualad kissing her. She opened her eyes in shock but then closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Beast boy from above watched everything with eyes so open they looked as big as the moon. "I can't believe what I'm seeing?" He closed his eyes and began slapping the top of his head. "This is a nightmare! WAKE UP! WAKEEEE UPPPP!" but he knew it wasn't, he just couldn't believe raven was with him. "Ugh, dude his so not good for her."

Then beast boy stopped and realized he was jealous. "Dude why am I so jealous?" He got up and just decided to go to bed. "Whatever let her be with her dearest aquababy!" He mocked a girl voice making fake dreamy eyes. "Some friend raven is telling me about terra but not even daring to mention aqualad to me."

**Chapter 3 is finite (is that how you spell it? *shrugs* I don't know bro. And yes raven is talking to Aqualad ;D but she won't stay with him! And yeah I know some of you might be like WTF!? But don't worry guys all in good time all in good time. :D hope you guys like it. Remember to R&R ;) **

**Now for le' reviews…**

**Katwizzle**

**this is great! I cant wait for the next chapter! hurry and update. **

_I'm so happy you guys think this is great :') I feel proud and I hope you love this chapter ! and I'll soon update for the other one._

**SecretInvaderKay**

**Great first chapters! Sorry it took me so long to R&RXD Great job **

_AWEEE! You're the BEST! Gracias! And it's okay! I have started chapter 9 of the other story but it's way longer than this one so I will post it later on. And thank you :') _

**SaphireDragon15**

**You know a part of me really wishes that Terra left :D**

**I know mean but :P Terra**

_ME two… I mean as I'm writing it I'm just like ugh can't stand her -_- lol but well she is part of the plot I mean BB can't get with raven yet. And he going to have obstacles on the way if he really wants to be with her._


	4. Chapter 4: I don't care Right?

Chapter 4: I don't care… Right?

Beast boy went inside his room and decided to take a shower. He was feeling stressed and not happy by what he saw. A shower would do him some good right now.

As he turned the shower on and the water ran through his entire body he couldn't help remembering what he saw. 'She kissed him… raven has never kissed anyone not even a peck and she just made out with him…' He closed his eyes and clenched his hands. 'That asshole always showing off… oh Mr. cool guy.' He opened his eyes wide. He was jealous… jealous of aqualad having raven. 'What is wrong with me?'

He began rubbing himself with soap washing himself. 'I don't care that he has raven I want her to be happy I do… I'm just shocked that's all… yeah I'm shocked.' He washed his hair letting the water rinse away the soap.

_Outside titan's tower…_

Aqualad and raven were walking back to the tower but for some reason she felt weird. Something was out of place plus she was tired. Right now she just wanted a shower and go to bed. It felt weird finally being someone's girlfriend let alone Aqualad's girlfriend. She smiled 'A prince fell for me… a demon oh how weird and ironic usually the prince is out to destroy the evil force not fall in love with it.'

"It's really late, I think it's time to go home aqua…" She pulled her hand away from his hand rubbing her arm. "I'm really tired also."

"Yeah you're right… I guess I better be going then?" He looked at her not wanting to leave.

"Yeah you should I mean steel city might need you but I promise I'll text you… goodnight." Aqualad nodded his head and ran to the ocean jumping inside as raven waved him goodbye. Raven knew aqualad was a gorgeous looking fello but she couldn't help in thinking of someone else when she kissed him. He just popped into her mind as he kissed her. She was a lucky girl every woman on earth wanted aqualad and she had him and she thought of someone else? This made no sense whatsoever to her and she decided to dig no further into the thoughts or situation… it was better to leave it alone.

"Oh my god I think I'm going crazy…" she rubbed her temple. "You guys better not be messing with my brain or I swear I'll make you suffer." Raven meant that towards her emotions but had no idea someone was hearing her.

"Uhh raven who are you talking to and what's up with your emotions?" beast boy looked at her confused.

Raven looked up startled and blushed. Beast boy was in front of her with white tube socks and purple boxers the rest of his body was bare. Raven scanned his body up and down noticing every muscle. He was currently rubbing the towel on his head drying his head. He continued talking. "So what's up? Why you home so late?"

Raven was so lost staring at him that she just nodded her head at him before she realized at how she was staring. 'Oh now I know for sure my emotions are definitely being assholes and playing tricks on me…' She cleared her throat as beast boy put the towel over his left shoulder and flipped his hair fast. "So raven are you going to answer me or just act awkward around me?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head. "Uhm no… no I'm not being awkward I was just thinking of something and beast boy I…I can't talk right now as you can see I'm very wet." She opened her eyes and realized how wrong that sounded. Beast boy laughed.

"Oh I see… I understand raven." He began to walk away as raven tried stopping him. "NOO! It's not what you think I mean…" but he interrupted her.

"No it's okay I understand completely… everyone has needs now go on do you're thing Ha-Ha!" she grunted in frustration as she muttered. "Asshole…"

He turned around to look at her. "What did you just call me missy?" Raven stopped dead in her tracks and closed her eyes. 'Fuck I forget he has super hearing…just my luck.'

"Nothing…" She whispered without looking at him. "Absolutely nothing."

"Oh really? Because I believe I heard the word asshole clearly leave your mouth." He stepped up close to her standing right behind her that raven felt the heat off of his body, which felt nice since she was freezing at the moment.

"You heard nothing… I think your hearing is finally failing on you beast boy."

Beast boy smirked at her comment. He loved how she just ignored and stood to her pride no matter how wrong she was. And because of that he ignored her comment and chose to get under her skin a little more. "Mmm… How ironic don't ya think? An asshole calling another an asshole but hey who am I to judge? Takes one to know one either way."

Raven was irritated and she hated that. She hated how easy he could irritate her but that she would never think of hurting him… she felt weak by that, very very vulnerable because normally anyone that crosses her the wrong way she just gets rid of them in that instant. But here was this guy standing still behind her in one piece "Oh aren't you the clever one then? Tell me beast boy when did you get a brain?"

He chuckled. "I'll tell you as soon as you stop having so much pride." Raven turned around to look him in the eyes.

"Then I guess we both we'll never know then…" She looked deeply into his eyes.

"I guess so raven, I guess so." He stepped closer to her. She felt a rush inside her but everything stopped as beast boy abruptly turned around. "Well goodnight my little midget!" He waved goodbye but stopped at his door. "Oh and raven!"

She turned back to look at him. "Please be careful and don't drown in the sink I don't want you dying on me!" he waved as he disappeared into his room. Raven just stood there angry but she shrugged it off.

She shook her head as she went inside her room grabbing sleeping shorts and a tank top, she grabbed her towel and headed for a much needed shower.

_One week later…_

It had been one week. One week since her fist kiss with aqualad, One week of finally being someone's actual girlfriend… One weird and discombobulated week, Raven just couldn't seem to shake of what happened that night with beast boy. They didn't do anything but she was trying to figure out why she acted the way she did. Raven never acts that way so why would she respond to him in that matter? ' So much for leaving it alone…'

She shook her thoughts away. They were so bad that she couldn't even concentrate on her book. She just had to analyze the situation. 'Oh azar this is too much.' She put her book down and laid on the couch. 'What do I do? What the hell was that all about?'

She rolled her eyes as she put her arm over her eyes. "Fuck this…"

She was drifting into sleep but was shook as she felt someone jump down on the couch. "So whatcha doing rae?"

She lifted her arm and saw beast boy grabbing the game controller. "Having some nice and peaceful thoughts till you arrived."

"Awe c'mon Raven don't say that… You know you love me!" He shook her leg. "Plus if you're feeling so bad come here and play a game with me."

"No thanks."

"Why not? It might help you…" Beast boy stopped as he was interrupted by raven.

"It might help me loose brain cells and end up making me as dumb as you… So thanks but I'll pass."

"Ow, that hurt… You really think I'm THAT dumb?"

"Yup."

Beast boy put the controller down and turned to raven who had her arm over her eyes again. "Oh yeah and why is that Einstein?"

"Oh look you know how to say that name!" beast boy nudged her legs.

"Stop being an asshole and answer me."

"Well I mean you gotta be dumb if you're with terra…" Raven smirked as she said that.

"Oh I'm dumb cause of that?"

"Yup."

"Oh that's funny say's the one who going out with a fish." Raven lifted her arm and sat down. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me I don't have to repeat myself twice do I?" he gave a smug face.

"Excuse me but aqua is nothing like terra." Beast boy rolled his eyes.

"Oh aqua!" He made a fake dreamy voice. "You are so perfect my prince charming blah, blah, blah. Please don't come here with that bull."

"I'll have you know he is a gentlemen."

"Oh cut the crap you're making me sick." He rolled his eyes. 'Here is it is again I'm jealous… why? Why am I so jealous?' He looked back at raven who had her legs crossed staring at him.

"Oh you're one to talk mister oh so perfect that can't admit to his own girlfriend that he doesn't want to be with her… I mean you can't even have sex with her and regardless if you like her or not NO GUY SAYS NO TO SEX makes me wonder if you even_ LIKE GIRLS_." Beast boy closed his eyes.

Raven gasped as she realized what she had just done and said. 'Oh no…what have I done?'

"Beast boy I'm…"

"Save it I don't wanna hear it." And with that he got up and left the common room.

Raven smacked herself for saying that. "OOO you IDIOT how could you say that to him? His your best friend he trusted you with such a secret and you just said that? UGHHH why? WHY am I such an ASSHOLE?!"

She got up immediately and headed for beast boy's room. She really crossed the line this time.

_Knock knock…_

Beast boy was throwing his basketball up and down thinking of what raven had just told him. He heard the knocking again and he ignored it, he knew exactly who it was but he didn't want to see her face.

"Beast boy?" Raven sighed. "Beast boy please open up I'm so sorry I feel like such a bitch…"

Raven stood there and still nothing, she knew he was inside she felt his hurt emotions but then she stepped back as anger filled the ambiance.

The door slided open revealing the changeling who was staring hard at raven, his kind face replaced with a serious one. "Raven I don't wanna hear shit that have you say. You said _quite enough_."

"No I'm sorry you don't understand I got angry and just…"

"**And just what? Just WHAT?!"** He shook his head in anger laughing bitterly. "Geez raven I _trusted_ you told you what I felt and you used it against me without a warning or a sign and hurt me." He stared at the ground. "Look I don't wanna talk alright I had enough just leave me alone for a fucking while." And before raven could say anything else beast boy walked away.

And for the third time after years raven's eyes teared up, leaving a single tear falling down her cheek. "Beast boy I'm so sorry…"

The next few days were hell. Beast boy completely ignore raven, he didn't give her the time of day he wouldn't even give her a chance to apologize.

Raven was on the roof trying to meditate but she just couldn't concentrate while the changeling was on the ground near the ocean. 'God he just has to listen to me… he has to know I'm sorry.' She decided she just had to confront him and apologize.

Beast boy stood there with his hands in his black basketball shorts. The breeze felt nice on his skin and moved his loose V-neck shirt. Everything was nice and calm but that was when the scent of sweet honey and lavender hit his nose and filled the air around him. He sighed… 'Raven…She's close by…' He crouched down picked up a few rocks and threw them out to the sea.

Raven walked quietly towards him not wanting to startle him and so that he wouldn't leave before she could say something. "Uhm… beast boy?"

Beast boy just looked over his shoulder to see her and just turned back around ignoring her. Raven stepped up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Please talk to me I'm so sorry about every…"

He shoved her hand of. "You know you would think you being an empath and reading minds that you would know I don't want you HERE."

Raven stepped back hurt by his words. He proceeded to turn around to look at her. "Look raven I'm done here, I have nothing left to say nor add so please just leave me alone for a good while alright?" He began to walk away.

"Oh my god I'm trying to say sorry but like an asshole you DON'T let me!" Raven clenched her fists.

"Because I don't fucking want to hear it okay you always SAY SORRY but act like a bitch after again… LOOK just back off and anyways I gotta go I'm going out today with terra anyways nice chat bye." And with that beast boy ran jumping into the air morphing into an eagle making his way up to the roof.

Raven stood there on the ground she felt something inside break into tiny pieces. "Fine if that's how you wanna be beast boy then so be it."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted her mantra and transported herself to steel city because today she would be visiting aqualad for a second date she made sure though to leave her team mates a note so they wouldn't worry. As she teleported she thought of beast boy and felt like complete and total utter crap. 'Great…'

She appeared in front of the titan's east tower. She sighed not ready for the day and looked at herself one last time. She wore white tight jeans that had rips in the front in different parts with white boots like the ones from her uniform and a sleeveless tight baby blue button down shirt.

Raven breathed in and out and proceeded to ring the bell and in a matter of seconds the door opened.

"O es la señorita Raven de los teen titans!" Mas said as Menos walked up. "No impossible! Digamoles a los demas!" Raven starred in complete confusion as they both spoke. "Follow us!"

Raven sighed as she followed them 'Oh finally something I understand… Note to self: learn Spanish.'

"Baby!" Aqualad hugged her from behind catching her completely off guard. "Oh Hey there…"

He had a cheesy smile on. "You came!"

Raven looked at the ground blushing. "Uh yeah why wouldn't I?" he shrugged. "I don't know I thought you'd back out I mean I know mas y menos aren't the best to be around." He held his hand out towards her. "Here come we have a big day ahead of us."

Raven accepted his hand and he went and kissed it. "By the way you look amazing you completely took my breath away." Raven blushed again and nodded her head. "Thank you… you look nice also."

And he did he wore black jeans with black dress shoes and white button down shirt rolled up to his elbows. He smelled really nice his hair straight and long. But raven in a way wasn't as impressed even though he was so attractive and well dressed seeing beast boy in just boxers and socks was somehow more appealing to her. 'Oh no… What the hell am I thinking? After that asshole said he wants me gone I'm here thinking about him on my date… oh my god can hell just swallow me up already?'

_Back at titan's tower…_

Beast boy put on a navy and gray striped thermal-shirt with black denim jeans and a pair of Nikey SB dunks that were all black. He sighed he felt bad about what he said today to raven he knew he was a little harsh on her but he was still so hurt by her words his anger just took over.

He got out and went to the common room to wait for terra. He went in and saw cyborg flipping the pancakes with a chef hat on singing. "BABY COME BACK YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME OOOOO YEAH YEAH YEAHHHHHHH BABYYYYY!" He sounded like chicken scratch.

He was grabbing the kitchen spoon while snapping his fingers. Not noticing the changeling staring at him while snickering.

"Oh shit looks like we have here the next winner of American idol." Cyborg turned to look at him with his human eye wide open in shock.

"How much did you hear?"

"Oh I think I heard enough to know you're a terrible singer." Cyborg nudged him as beast boy laughed.

"Shut it grass stain you don't wanna have a purple eye on your date now do you?"

"Yeah yeah whatever by the way what are you doing cooking pancake's in the afternoon?"

"Woke up late and I can't start my day without no pancakes and waffles."

Beast boy looked at him. "Well might as well save some for raven."

"Nope Rae-rae is OUT!" He looked over his shoulder to see the changeling's eyes wide open.

"SHE IS WHAT?" The man machine snickered as he handed him the sticky note raven left.

"_Guy's today I won't be at the tower because I will be visiting the titan's east to go see aqualad… if there's trouble make sure to contact me and I'll teleport right back! And don't worry I'm safe bye._

_Raven."_

Beast boy crushed the paper inside his hand. The jealousy filled his entire body as he growled deep in his throat.

Cyborg heard him. "Yo BB you okay man?" he placed a hand on his shoulder. The changeling just looked up at him and sighed.

"No, no I'm not I…" they to look at the doors sliding.

The doors opened revealing his girlfriend. He sighed he wanted to just go and get raven back into the tower that instant. 'Ugh why am I thinking this I don't care I just don't care…' He got up to greet his girlfriend with a kiss in the cheek.

Terra smiled. "Well Cy me and BB gotta go see you later!" and with that she made her way to the garage with beast boy following her.

"Yo BB you sure you don't wanna stay home and talk?" Cyborg looked at his best friend concerned.

"Nah Cy I feel better thanks though see you guy's later…" and with that he walked out with his hands in his pockets thinking of what raven might be doing with the fish. 'Are they kissing? Hugging oh my god being intimate!?' He shook his head fast hitting it. "Ugh just stop it already!"

Terra turned around confused. "Stop what baby I'm not doing anything?"

Beast boy realized he said that out loud. "Oh sorry that wasn't meant for you."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Then for who?"

"No one in particular." She nodded her head as she thought about it. 'I bet he was thinking of _her_ again.'

The drive was quiet as it could get, no words were said just silence. Terra couldn't take it anymore so she turned the radio on.

_*Hey everyone this is 101.9 your favorite jump city station back with all the good music now for all my lovers and lost loves here's one for you all*_

_*Here's MAROOON 5 with better that we break OH YEAHHH! Whooo*_

The lady stopped talking as the radio began playing the song.

"_**I never knew perfection til'**_

"_**I heard you speak, and now it kills me"**_

"_**Just to hear you say the simple things"**_

"_**Now waking up is hard to do"**_

"_**And sleeping is impossible too"**_

"_**Everything is reminding me of you"**_

"_**What can I do?'**_

Terra looked at beast boy seeing he was deep in thought. She noticed maybe the radio wasn't such a good idea.

"_**It's not right, not OK say the words that you say"**_

Beast boy thought of raven as the song played. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. Should he stop talking to her? Should he forgive her? He was just lost.

"_**Maybe we're better off this way?"**_

"_**I'm not fine, I'm in pain It's harder everyday"**_

"_**Maybe we're better off this way? It's better that we break…"**_

Beast boy began thinking of what she was doing that instant. Maybe he should leave her alone for good.

"_**A fool to let you slip away"**_

"_**I chase you just to hear you say"**_

"_**You're scared and that you think that I'm insane"**_

"_**The city look so nice from here"**_

"_**Pity I can't see it clearly"**_

"_**While you're standing there, it disappears It disappears"**_

He groaned. 'Ugh why can't I get her out of my mind?! Ughhh!'

"_**It's not right, not OK say the word it should say"**_

He completely forgot about terra who just staring at him in confusion.

"_**Maybe we're better off this way?"**_

"_**I'm not fine, I'm in pain It's harder everyday"**_

"_**Maybe we're better off this way? It's better that we break"**_

"_**Saw you sitting all alone"**_

"_**You're fragile and you're cold, but that's all right"**_

"_**Life these days is getting rough"**_

"_**They've knocked you down and beat you up"**_

"_**But it's just a rollercoaster anyway, yeah"**_

He thought about it. 'Why would she say that? I was there no one was there I never gave up on her. Was her friend through it all and she just hurts me with no remorse.'

"_**It's not right, not OK say the words that you say"**_

"_**Maybe we're better off this way?"**_

"_**I'm not fine, I'm in pain It's harder everyday"**_

"_**Maybe we're better off this way?"**_

"_**I'm not fine, not OK say the words that you say"**_

"_**Maybe we're better off this way?"**_

"_**I'm not fine, I'm in pain It's harder everyday"**_

"_**Maybe we're better off this way?'**_

"_**It's better that we break, baby"**_

Terra lowered the radio and shoved beast boy. "What was that ALL about?"

His thoughts were interrupted. "Huh?" she raised her eyebrow. "You were deep in thought about something and completely forgot I was here next to you. What was that about?"

"Sorry T just I don't know I spaced out He-He…" she shook her head crossing her arms.

"Whatever…" she turned the volume up again.

_Steel city park…_

Raven walked with her hands in her pockets as aqualad talked about his past life in Atlantis. But she wasn't even hearing him. 'I wonder what beast boy might be doing with terra… probably since I said he was sorta gay he might go and do it with her….'

"OH MY GOD NO!" raven got angry at the thought. Aqualad got startled as he hugged her.

"Babe are you alright?" Raven turned to him composing herself again. "Oh yeah definitely."

He smiled. "So enough about me, raven what is your past?" He looked at her grabbing a sandwich. He made a picnic for them and they currently sat down in the park under a tree eating.

Raven never really told anyone about her past besides the titan's and only beast boy knew all her past besides trigon, he knew her childhood, he knew about her mother…everything. She told him because for some odd reason she trusted in him. Sure she trusted all her friends but something about beast boy made her open up to him. She looked at aqualad and decided to lie.

"I don't know my past really… it's all sort of foggy." He gave her a sympathetic look. "Oh sorry so you don't remember your parents? Or how you got you're powers?" she looked at him and shook her head.

"Well I don't want you sad so let's change the subject. What do you like to do?" He smiled at her.

"Meditating. I like to meditate."

"Anything else?"

"I like reading books also." She sighed. 'Boy do I sound boring…nice one raven meditating and reading the gate way to a guy's heart.'

Aqualad chuckled. "Raven c'mon I know you gotta like something else."

"Actually that's about it…oh I like museums and libraries." Aqualad kissed her cheek as he chuckled.

"You're cute and different… I like that."

Raven smiled as she touched the spot where aqualad kissed her. Today wasn't such a bad day after all.

_**So me fello readers this was chapter 4! Wooooooo! Took me a while to make it because it was my birthday I turned 19 (whoa im a young grasshopper aren't I lol) and with all the excitement I forgot! Woop's sorry but I have updated. I hope you guys love it. And awe aqualad so sweet he likes her weirdness ! well as always R&R have a good day and now for le' reviews.**_

_**Nkcandygirl**_

_**PLEASE UPDATE! I love this story! UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE **_

_You have asked and I have updated and I hope you love this chapter as much as you love the other ones ! thank you thank you for taking your time and reading it :D _

_**SecretInvaderKay**_

_**You're welcomeXD And Awesome! Hey, Do you have a DeviantArt? Great job, I can't wait for the next chapterXD **_

_Yeah I have deviant art but I don't have pictures on yet I made it like a month ago xD! Why do you have one? And thanks for reviewing my story :')_

_**SaphireDragon15**_

_**Ohh BeastBoys got compitition!**_

_**He better realize that he really likes her before its to late!**_

_**And what is with everyone pairing Raven with Aqualad? I mean they are a sorta cute couple but BBRae beats them :)**_

_**Update soon! **_

_Yeah he does he needs to step it up !_

_Well I mean I definitely don't ship them yeah there cute but BBxRAE is my OTP! for life ! and I paired them cause in the show he was the guy she had a little crush on and how BB considered him competition so he fit perfect ;D and I know beast boy AND raven are just in denial but soon they will realize they are soul mates WOOOOOHHHOOO! _

_**Harmonious Wolf**_

_**This story sounds pretty interesting )**_

_**BBRAE FTW! XD **_

_I'm glad you find it interesting I hope it still remains interesting for you he he ! and thank you for le review :D_

_**Egyptiandude990**_

_**I love this story! It's so goooooooood! **_

_AWEE thank you so much I'm so so so happy you love it! Really I' am and I hope you keep loving it :D_

_**Katwizzle**_

_**WTF! She's with Aqualad! At least it's not for long... im glad BB is jealousy though. Hurry and update! :)**_

_I know I know weird but he won't get her because she is meant for BB :') and I'm glad you like it :D_

_**So thanks everyone for the reviews and for reading my story hope you love this chapter. **_

_**Till next time peace & love…**_


	5. Chapter 5: You're the one

DISCALIMER: I do not own the le' teen titans But watching episodes makes me feel better about that D': !

Well here's chapter 5 WARNING no lemon or anything like that but this chapter a little M because someone becomes naked no details or descriptions so you know that is it lol so you guys know ! well here y'all go so hope you love it!

Chapter 5: You're the one...

A few days became a week, a week became 2 weeks, 2 weeks became 3 weeks then sooner than later a month has passed by.

A whole month passed by since the fight with beast boy. One whole month of no laughing, no jokes, no hanging out... nothing. One whole month of no beast boy and raven missed that greatly she missed the changeling's antics.

She was currently stirring a spoon in her tea. 'If he would only let me say sorry or accept my apology…ugh why do I care so much?' she sighed as she stared at her reflection in the tea.

The common door's glided as robin came in. "Hey good morning raven."

"Morning." He stopped looking at her. "Something the matter?"

"No just looking at my weird reflection in the tea. You?"

"I came in to grab the keys I'm taking Starfire shopping today."

"Good luck." She smirked at him.

"Thanks." He was heading out before he stopped. "You sure everything is fine?"

"Yes I'm one hundred percent sure now go." And with that he nodded his head and was gone.

"I bet money he's going to come later interrogating me some more." She stirred the spoon some more as the doors opened again.

"What happened forgot something else?" She stopped as she saw it was beast boy covered in dirt with his hands in his sweat pants pockets.

"Oh azar gar are you…" She paused as he looked up at her. His eyes were red filled with tears waiting to escape.

Beast boy was broken he didn't mean for it to go so wrong, he didn't want to hurt her that way but he did. He was trying to hold it in, suck it up like he always does but as he walked in the common doors and saw her he realized how much he needed her. He needed raven, needed her words of advice, her hugs. Her sweet scent filled the room. He just needed her because he couldn't hold in the tears any longer.

Raven saw beast boy looking at her his lips trembling. Until after a whole month and a half of no talking he spoke to her and his first words were not good.

"We broke up… RAVEN ME AND TERRA BROKE UP!" a single tear escaped his eyes then he ran at raven hugging her like he never did before, holding her tight in his arms. He began sobbing uncontrollably, his face buried in her neck. She felt his emotions of hurt and sadness radiating like the aftermath of an atomic bomb. She knew he needed her and without hesitating she hugged him back caressing his hair.

"Shush beast boy it's alright just tell me…" She was stopped by his talking.

"I didn't mean for it to happen this way… I didn't want to hurt her. I knew I didn't love her I knew it and it's not like I didn't expect us to not break up because I knew it was going to happen sooner than later but I didn't know it would go so bad or that I would be soo hurt. She hates me rae she hates me! She shut the door in my face, she doesn't even wanna be my friend anymore." And it's true he didn't love her but was still broken by the situation because of how everything went down.

"I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you T… Raven you know that right you know i didnt want to hurt her?" He looked up at her his eyes bloodshot and raven just nodded her head as he hugged her again tightly.

_Flashback…_

_Beast boy laying down in bed his arms crossed behind his head as he listened to music. But his peaceful moment was ruined by a knock at the door._

_Knock knock…_

_He heard the giggling behind the door and knew exactly who it was. "Terra… what do you want now." _

_As he opened the door he saw terra was only in a pink robe on. "Uh T what's going on?" _

_Terra smiled at him. 'This is it today I will finally make love to you and make you MINE!' she grabbed his hand. "Nothing just follow me baby I gotta show you something!"_

_Beast boy was pulled out of his room and checked the hallway's to see if anyone was there pulling a prank or something. He was really hesitant to go to her room. He looked at her door skeptically. "So what is this thing that you have to show me so bad T?"_

_Terra rolled her eyes as she stopped in front of her door punched in the code waiting for it to open. "Oh hush Garfield and just wait."_

_She pulled him inside. Her room was different; the curtains were closed there were candles lit and red rose petals all over the floor surrounding the bed. Beast boy turned to find terra missing. He approached the bed and looked around. 'Is this what I think it is?' He sat down and touched the silk sheets. 'Yup this is exactly what I think it is…' he sighed._

_He didn't notice terra coming towards him. 'Oh man oh man how am I going to tell her I don't want to do it with her because I just don't love her nor want to be with her?' _

"_Hey baby." Terra said in a seductive purr voice. He turned around to look at her and his eyes widened in shock, his mouth dropping. Terra was completely naked in front of him… Her bare body in front of him. _

_She smiled in delight. 'Let's see him resist this. "Baby I was thinking we could finally be intimate or as animals call it mate…" She winked at him shoving him and laid on top of him kissing his neck going down to his chest area. _

_Beast boy stopped her immediately. "Terra get off me…" He tried not to look at her naked breast. "Please stop this shit now." _

_Terra groaned in anger as she got of him and fetched her robe. "WHY? WHY can't we do this? For fuck sake I was naked in front of you!" _

_He sighed. "Ter I just don't…" but was interrupted by terra screaming._

"_Oh my god! why can't you make love to me I want you make me yours! I wanna belong to you and be closer why can't you do it? I mean if you can't do it I think that you're gay."_

_Beast boy choked on his spit for a little. "NO! I'm not gay it's just…"_

"_Oh shut up you're only going to lie I mean c'mon beast boy or should I call you beast GIRL?"_

_He exploded. "FUCK TERRA I'M NOT GAY I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOOSE IT TO YOU! I ONLY GET ONE MATE AND YOU'RE NOT WHO I CHOSE ALRIGHT I'M NOT GAY JUST YOU'RE NOT THE ONE FUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" He slammed his fist into the wall breathing in and out. He gasped as he realized what he admitted. He looked up at terra whose eyes were filled with tears. She slumped down to the floor. _

"_Oh my god… you don't want to lose it to me…" She starred back up at him as her lips trembled. Beast boy sighed and only looked at the ground. _

"_I'm sor…" Terra got up and pulled a piece of wall of and threw it at the windows breaking the glass into a millions pieces all over. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I don't want to hear you! There's someone else isn't there!" _

"_Tell me who she is!" Beast boy raised his arm. "There's no one it's just my primal part instinct I don't want to be with you in that way…when I see her I will know who is the one and I'm…T you just not…"_

"_OH my god I'm not good enough? Is that it?" He shook his head. She kept talking. "I mean if you don't wanna be with me that way do you even wanna be with me in general?" _

_Beast boy looked up and back down to the floor. Terra got up again and her eyes glowed yellow. "SERIOUSLY?! You don't want to be with me then did you even love me?" _

_Beast boy closed his eyes and sighed. Terra got even madder. "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD DID YOU EVEN LIKE ME AT THE LEAST?!" _

_Beast boy looked at her. "Yes I did Terra I did like you. When you came back you don't know how happy I was but as we began to date my feelings changed time showed me I loved you as a friend only."_

_Terra dug her nails into her head screaming in frustration. She glowed yellow and began to speak."Oh yeah easy for you to say if only time had shown me how much of an asshole and piece of shit you were beast boy!" _

_She threw her hands in the air. "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW! WE'RE OVER!" She got another piece of wall off and threw it all beast boy and in the process throwing him out of the room. _

_He hit the wall hard. But immediately got up to talk to her to explain everything but as he reached the door it slit shut in his face. "I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN BEAST BOY NEVER AGAIN! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!"_

_He closed his eyes, tears threatening to go down. His left hand touching the steel door. "Terra… I'm so so sorry please forgive me I never meant to hurt you."_

_End of flashback…_

Raven's eyes were wide in shock as beast boy let go of her and went to get a glass of water. 'Well I can only imagine how bad her room must look…' She looked at beast boy who was slouching over the sink.

"Beast boy do you think you're going to be okay?" She rubbed her arm looking at him concerned.

He smiled as he nodded at her. "Yeah I mean I'll get over it I'm just hurt by the way things played out…I feel so guilty you know?"

She came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Beast boy I know I didn't like her but I would have never wish for things go down that way… I'm so sorry for everything but at least now you know for sure that you guys were meant for each other I'm sorry about what happened and I know I can never understand nor comprehend your hurt but you have to move on and live your life as happy as you can and believe me time heals all wounds no matter how big or small and even though the process is slow they heal to perfection and maybe after everything has passed you guys can be friends again."

Beast boy smiled she always had the exact words to lift his crummy mood up. "Thanks raven but I disserve this…"

Raven stepped back looking at him with an angry face. "No you don't."

He looked at her over his shoulder. "Yes I do for ignoring you and treating you bad I almost lost my best friend for being so stupid and I hurt the one girl I thought I loved in ways no one can ever know."

"Beast boy cut the crap I'm at fault for the fight I hurt you and it's not your fault you wanted to let her go easily…break ups aren't meant to be a piece of cake you know."

"Raven give me a reason why I don't disserve this? Plus I lost the only girl who could ever love a freak like me," She dropped her mouth at his comment.

"You're not serious are you?" He nodded his head. "Please what girl would love me…"

"Garfield plenty of women would love to have you TRUST ME!"

"Oh yeah name me some then." He looked at her waiting for her answer. "Please enlighten me on why a girl would be lucky to have me."

Raven just stood there quiet. "Huh, thought so raven that's cause…"

"You're wrong oh so very wrong."

"Oh yeah HOW?" Raven began to speak words that he would never think in a million years raven would say. It was completely out of character.

"HOW? Oh I'll tell you how because you're an amazing person. You always make it your job to make others happy when you yourself feel like shit. You have the biggest and kindest heart I have ever seen. Beast boy you helped me, you were there when I thought I was all alone you never gave up on me you always made me laugh, you helped me change and show emotions. Because of you I forgot of the evil that laid inside of me. You don't know how much I care for you and thank you for always staying by my side and being my closest friend. You are the only person I trust enough to talk about my past and you know me. You are sweet, you know how to have fun and I admit it you're a pretty attractive guy so believe me any girl would be happy to land a guy like you. And you know this so stop the bullshit or I'm going to send you to another dimension to suffer for eternity."

He smiled as he turned around and leaned on the counter crossing his arms over his chest. "So you think I'm attractive?" He winked at her.

Raven sighed. "Beast boy out of all the things I just said your brain only grasped that part."

He grinned. "Oh I heard it all alright! Saved all the word's in my memory but that was just the one part that got my attention."

"Oh yeah and why is that?" She crossed her arms.

"WELL…_because_ now I can tell everyone in the tower…" He jumped and did a backflip landing behind the counter. Raven has tried zapping him.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

He began mocking her in a girly voice. "Hi I'm raven and I think beast boy is the cutest and most attractive guy in the universe I'm completely in love with him." He began to blow kisses.

Raven shoved him causing him to laugh. "Beast boy shut up before I disintegrate you into nothingness!"

He kept laughing. "I'm sorry I just couldn't resist."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I guess I forgot to mention how immature you are."

He grabbed her around her neck and rubbed her hair all over the place. Raven pushed him away. "BEAST BOY I TOLD YOU NOT THE HAIR!"

She levitated out of the common room leaving him laughing to himself.

_Two weeks later…_

"Everybody ready for the beach party today?" Robin looked at all his team mates. Today the titan's would having a little get together with the titan's east.

Terra left the titan's and was stationed now with the titan's east. After everyone heard why they broke up and saw her room they decided that it was best for a while that she go help in steel city. But today she announced she wouldn't be visiting cause she didn't even want to see him and the same went for beast boy. So she stayed with Mas Y Menos in the east tower.

"Yup all dress and ready!" Beast boy had on navy swim shorts a ducky float around his waist and goggles with a tube.

Raven came up behind with Starfire. "Beast boy you can change into any sea animal you do NOT need all that ridiculous shit."

"I'll have you know…" but stopped as he looked at her. Raven was wearing a two piece bikini that was dark blue with black cheetah print design. The top part was like a bra so it lifted her breast perfectly and the bottom had silver buttons on the side with a string in knot.

Raven noticed how beast boy starred at her with his finger in the air and blushed rubbing her arm. 'Oh my god his checking me out…'

"Close ya mouth BB! We wanna swim in water not spit!" Cyborg shoved beast boy who blushed and laughed nervously.

'Ha. Ha. Ha. You look good raven sorry about that… I was shocked that's all." He left abruptly to go play volleyball with Cyborg, Bee and Speedy while the food cooked. She saw him as he back flipped in the air and kicked the ball to the other side. Then someone came up from behind hugging her. "Wow raven you LOOK AMAZING!"

She sighed. 'That's right I'm with aqualad…' She turned around and smiled at her boyfriend who went to kiss her and raven went and kissed his cheek trying to avoid the sudden lip contact.

"You thirsty?" Raven nodded her head. He smiled. "Be right back baby I'll bring you something to drink!"

She turned around as aqualad went to grab two sodas and she saw how beast boy stood there watching them and he was upset, jealousy written all over his face when all of a sudden…

*BAMMMMM!* Beast boy fell hard to the floor, speedy had kicked the volleyball and it hit him straight in the face knocking him hard into the sand.

"_Awe DUDE!_ **What the hell**?" he sat his right hand rubbing his head. "Oh I better not bruise cause of this or you're gonna get it pretty boy."

Everyone began laughing. Speedy shrugged "Sorry bro you should have been paying attention we told you TO MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Starfire was under an umbrella talking to robin. Robin wore red shorts while Starfire had on a two piece bikini that was tie dye white and pink.

They stopped as they heard the loud thud on the floor. "Friends we must not do the fighting this is a time to rejoice in each other's company."

Robin grabbed her arm softly. "No star it's not a fight beast boy just got speedy back for hitting him with the volleyball."

He pointed in the distance where you saw them playing around throwing sand at each other while Bee and Cy screamed at them to stop. Starfire giggled. "Oh I see there doing the fooling around."

Robin laughed with her. "Your too cute. Here come let's go play." And with that they joined the rest of the group. Only aqualad and raven weren't playing. They were walking along the beach.

"So you glad to see me raven?"

She kicked the water. "Yeah why wouldn't I be glad?"

He shrugged. "I don't know you just seem weird with me I went to kiss you and you went for my cheek."

Beast boy was sitting in the sand till he felt better to start playing again. But the thing was that he was better he just wanted to listen in on the conversation that aqualad was having with raven.

"Oh I did? Didn't notice sorry… I'm just you know not use to this."

Aqualad stared at her. "I saw how you looked at beast boy…" Raven's eyes opened wide. 'Shit…' He kicked the sand. "Do you like him raven?" aqualad stood in front of her holding her by her hands. "I really like you and I'm so happy to have you I wouldn't want to lose this with you but I mean…" he looked at the ground. "If you like someone else I wouldn't want to get in the way of your happiness."

Beast boy smiled in the distance. 'So fish boy thinks she likes me huh?'

Raven didn't know how or what to answer the poor guy. 'Crap not even I know what I feel any more for beast boy… crap, crap ,crap someone help me…' and as if her prayers were answered cyborg screamed at everyone. "YOOO THE FOOD'S READY! COME AND EAT!"

Raven grabbed aqualad and rushed to the others to get out of the awkward situation. "We'll talk of that later."

Beast boy had the biggest grin on his face as he got up to join the group. 'She couldn't answer him. Mm, raven_ do you like me_?'

Everyone had burgers and fries. Beast boy sat in front of raven starring at her. "What are you starring at?" She looked back at him. Beast boy only shrugged and smiled while chewing. he kept on eating but stopped the starring.

Raven rolled her eyes. 'Whatever.'

Once everyone was done they sat for an hour talking. Having a great time then they all went for a swim. Beast boy splashed raven playing around with her, throwing her in the water and laughing. Aqualad noticed and could sense their emotions. He was starting to worry about beast boy's intentions. 'As if he could get with raven… PFFT.'

He used his power and with the water he moved raven to him. "Hey baby I missed you." He hugged her and then buried his lips kissing her. Raven was shocked but kissed him back.

Beast boy was fuming so much the water could have boiled around him. "Asshole." He uttered splashing water as he went to join his friends.

At night time they got out of the water. As they were drying off Robin signaled Cyborg and beast boy it was time. They abruptly left then suddenly there was a fire made and on the table where they had lunch were candles lit all around with rose petals and a cake in the center. Robin tapped his girlfriend. "Starfire was that over there at the table?"

Starfire being clueless and innocent as she was fell for his trick. "Oh boyfriend robin I'm afraid I do not know you wish for me to do the checking it out?" robin nodded his head.

"Yeah Star that be much appreciated." He looked at beast boy mumbling something. Raven starred at beast boy. 'What the hell is he doing?' She saw how he in the distance put a ring in thin string wrapped it around his neck and morphed into the cute little cat no one could resist, the cat that Starfire adored greatly. He ran and jumped to the table sitting next to the cake.

Robin was behind Starfire. And he motioned everyone to follow him. "You guys are gonna want to see this." She noticed the cute green kitty and a ring around its neck. Then she saw what the cake said and her eyes opened wide in shock.

On the table was a chocolate cake with ring designs with cursive writing in the middle that said: "_Starfire will you marry me?"_

As soon as she read that the cat meowed and jumped into her arms. Her eyes were watery as she untied the knot and took the ring in her hand.

Before she could talk robin and everyone was around her. Everyone had shocked expressions except beast boy and cyborg who were in on it.

"Starfire I have known you for a long while, you have made me the happy man that I' am today. You helped me forget my past and helped me cared. You are one of the few people I'm afraid to ever lose." He took the ring and got on one knee. "And I know I want you to be with you for the rest of my life. So I will ask this once…Starfire will you marry me?"

Starfire was crying by now but she laughed as she nodded her head. "OH OF COURSE! I wish to marry you! I also am grateful to have crossed paths with you and I too love you so my dear robin. So YESS!" Robin got up and kissed her as he put the ring on, Starfire hugged her boyfriend, "Starfire you just made me the happiest man alive!"

Everyone cheered. Cyborg wiped a tear from his human eye. "Oh man I didn't think it would be so beautiful!"

An hour later everyone had taken a piece of cake, congratulated the married-to-be couple and danced a little. Everyone was currently talking around the fire. Except for a certain changeling and empath.

Beast boy was walking alone along the shoreline thinking of how happy he was his friends were getting married but wondered when he would have the pleasure of asking someone that question.

"Hey Gar." He slowly turned around and smiled. "Hey rae what's up?"

She ran to catch up to him. "That was really sweet what you did for robin." He nodded his head as he smiled at her. "Really you think so?"

She nudged him. "Quit being so sarcastic I was complimenting you."

He chuckled. "Sorry but hanging out with you so much your starting to rub of on me I guess."

Raven smiled. "Yeah I guess so." She walked with him her hands inside her black shorts. She shuddered, she was cold and without fail he noticed.

"Cold?" She nodded.

"Here take my sweater." He began to take of his black sweater and handed it to her. Raven was hesitant. "And I won't take no for an answer."

She rolled her eyes and received the sweater putting in on. She felt warm instantly; it was soft and smelled just like beast boy. She loved it, she loved the fact she was wearing something from him.

"So feel any better Rae?" He rubbed her upper back as she nodded. "Yes very."

"Good... Uhm, listen can I ask you something?" She turned to him and nodded. They proceeded to sit on the sand. "Raven do you… you know love aqualad?"

Raven's eyes popped out of her skull but she managed to remain calm as always. "Uhm…Why the question?"

He smiled at her. "Because I wanna know if you think he's the one."

Raven shook her head. "No I don't… But I mean we are a new couple and all so love will soon make an appearance sooner than later."

Beast boy nodded his head understanding her. Raven kept talking. "But to be honest I don't think I'll marry the guy."

Beast boy smiled slightly looking at her intently. "Really? And why is that?"

Raven starred him in the eyes. "Because I think I might harbor feelings for someone else…" She then remotely turned to look out to the ocean. Beast boy stayed starring at her noticing her pink cheeks. "Meaning you like someone else then?"

Raven noticed him putting his hands behind him laying them on the sand as he stared out to the ocean. She looked at him catching his attention as she nodded. Beast boy grinned. "Have you told the guy?"

She looked out towards the ocean again. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because it would be ridiculous that's why."

"I see." He laid down on the sand with his arms crossed behind his head.

She looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He closed his eyes. "You're scared."

Raven mouth dropped. "Ha. Please I don't do scared."

"Face it raven you not wanting to tell someone you actually like them is a scardy cat move. You're scared." He opened one eye looking at her.

Raven laid down with him both turning their heads to look at each other. "I bet you're afraid to tell him because you might actually end up loving him and you're scared of the emotion but hiding only makes it worse."

Raven rolled her eyes as she turned to look at the sky. "Oh yeah well what do you know what I feel."

"I know that you're scared and I have a feeling you know what you have to do, but think long and hard about it before you do anything irrational you don't want to live with regret for the rest of your life wondering 'what if' then realize later one day that you really did love the person and not just liked." Raven smiled as beast boy kept looking at her.

"Oh you're an ass you used my own words against me." Beast boy shrugged. "Well what good would advise be if you yourself can't take it and apply it to your own fears and problems?"

Raven turned to look at him and smiled. "Is it just me or are you getting incredibly smart?"

"It's not being smart but being mature." he chuckled then turned to look at her. "And by the way yeah it's only you."

Raven laughed as she shoved him. Beast boy shoved her back. They began playing around laughing. Beast boy rolled raven then tackled her as she laid beneath him the laughing stopped and they both saw how close they were merely inches away from lip contact. Beast boy starred into raven's eyes she didn't make any effort to move out of his grasp.

They looked intensely into each other's eyes then beast boy with his right hand caressed ravens hair back. He took in her lovely honey lavender scent and then it hit him, He knew at that moment that raven was the one. Garfield Logan found the one.

Raven stared at him feeling that rush again. The butterflies in her stomach rumbled wildly, she never felt this with anyone. She starred at his lips wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

Everything was silent until they heard their friends calling for them.

"BEAST BOY?' robin yelled in the distance.

"FRIENDS WHERE ARE YOU?" Starfire yelled.

"RAE RAE YOU OKAY?" Cyborg called.

Beast boy immediately got off raven and helped her get up. There friends saw him helping the empath on her two feet.

Starfire flew straight to them. "Friends what happened?"

Beast boy stood silent. He heard raven speak and boy was he thankful for that. "I fell Starfire, me and BB were walking and I tripped."

Cyborg and robin reached them. "OH thank lord jesus y'all alright! Y'all had me worried for a minute."

Robin nodded. "Yeah you guy's should of told us you two were going for a walk or something."

Beast boy rubbed his head nervously. "Ha. Ha. Yeah sorry about that." He looked at raven wondering if what happened a moment ago wasn't just a dream. Did she felt the same way he did? 'Well I mean she did say she liked someone else…' He shook his head. 'Yeah right what am I thinking? she would never like me. I'm beast boy and she's raven.'

Raven walked behind the group staring at beast boy who was deep in thought. 'I can't believe I like him… oh my god .' She pondered if beast boy felt the same for her, if that moment ago wouldn't have been interrupted would they have really kissed?

**AWEEEEE Robin finally proposed *tears in my eyes:'''D* and Finally BB and terra are over! God she annoyed me -_- lol and well beast boy and raven have finally noticed their feelings Mmmm ;D well hope you guys love it ! I wonder how she will go about now with her relationship with aqualad? Mmm shall see Well R&R chapter 6 will be up soon. Sorry for those waiting for the other story update but I'm thinking on which direction I should take it I have two ways I could take it so I'm choosing and debating at the moment. **

**Now for le' reviews! "D**

**blueyzangel**

**Love it!**

**The jealousy from Beast Boy is interesting!**

**Watching for updates! :D **

_Thanks :D ! people like you motivate me to keep on and by the way I love your story better changes you must update! :D and thank you for loving my story ! I'm happy!_

**SecretInvaderKay**

**Cool yeah I have one it's 'SecretAgentKay42' Great chapter, can't wait for the nextXD But I thought Raven knew spanish? Idk just wondering, I thought she said she did in the movie? ;) **

_No she knew latin. Latin is a dead roman language it's the parent of Spanish but totally different. :D hope I answered and cleared your confusion. And sorry I took so long I will add you :D and hope you like this one here! _

**Egyptiandude990**

**Still love it! **

_AWEEE thank you :'D ! your awesome!_

**LadyFelton1994**

**Omg happy birthday! I hope u had a great day and I love this chapter and the song that u used by M5 please update soon **

_Thank you thank you! and I did but I feel ima start getting old now xD and I'm really glad you love this chapter :'D ! and I know maroon 5 S'awesome ;D_

**Katwizzle**

**I hope Beastboy breaks up with terra soon... anyways great chapter! Hurry and update :) **

_Their finally over :D ! but his journey with raven has just started! And thank you I try my best! _

**Nkcandygirl**

**Keep going please! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS STORY! **

_AWE you're the sweetest ! and I will keep on! Thank you for the motivation :D hope you like this one :D_

**Harmonious Wolf**

**Le Gasp! Raven used BB's unwillingness to, uh, "mate" with Terra against him! Oh no. Poor BB :( He confided in her with almost everything and Rae can't even tell him she was dating Aqualad (Was, she will end up with BB :P)**

_Oh I know ! that was messed up of her but she doesn't know why he can't if she only knew ;D and I put that fight because I know something like this would happen BB tells her everything and raven in a moment of anger says something hurtful. But they shall reconcile :DDD! And well he won't get raven so easy cause aqualad will not give her up, They will be competition :D _

**Well all is good everyone hope you enjoy this chaptaaaa! And till next time **

**Peace & love ;D**


	6. Chapter 6: One last kiss?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own le' teen titans Curse you DC just kidding love you guys ! :D **

**Here's the new chapter hope you guys love it….. :D**

Chapter 6: One last kiss?

_4 months later…_

It was mid-December, all was calm around the tower as the preparations were being done. Today was the day. Today was the wedding of robin and Starfire. Starfire spent the last months with raven and bee all the time shopping and organizing everything and everything was finally done and ready. Raven couldn't believe it. The day was here just four months ago robin proposed just four months ago she realized she liked beast boy.

Raven stared at her herself in front of the mirror. She had on a baby pink dress that went down to the ankle. It had diamonds around the breast area and a pink silk bow under her breast area the rest of the dress flowed down loosely, the bottom was made of two layers of chiffon fabric that was baby pink. 'Ugh it's soooo PINK… but it's her wedding day so suck. It. up. raven!'

Her hair was now long it reached around the middle of her back and it was in curls that flowed down gracefully, she had only clear lip gloss on and blush. Raven looked at herself despite wearing pink she looked pretty good and she couldn't wait till a certain changeling feasted his eyes on her.

Raven made her way to the common and saw all the boys there. Starfire wanted all the men to wear off white tuxedo with a dark pink long sleeve shirt and pale pink tie with two pink roses in the pockets.

Raven walked meeting up with Bee and terra and looked at beast boy who was currently drinking wine with robin and cyborg. 'Wow he looks… good.'

She starred at him until Bee tapped her. "Rae-Rae Girl you look mighty fine! Doesn't she ter?"

Terra looked at raven and just looked away. Bee rolled her eyes. She grabbed raven again. "Listen Starfire just texted me to tell you to go see her so go it's important."

Raven looked at her and nodded. "Kay thanks Bee I'll go right now."

As raven walked away beast boy starred at her go. His breath was taken away. 'I swear I never met anyone so beautiful before in my life.'

Cyborg patted beast boy hard on the back. "YOO BB snap outta of it man you just totally spaced out there."

Beast boy smiled. "You guys saw raven?"

Robin and Cyborg shook their head. "Well you should of seen her she looked incredibly gorgeous."

Cyborg and robin's mouth dropped as they turned to look at each other. Robin raised a finger. "Uhh do you mind repeating that again…?'"

Beast boy turned to them taking a sip as he shrugged. "No I don't. I said rae looks gorgeous today." Robin and cyborgs mouth dropped even more as their arms hung by their sides. Cyborg raised his finger wanting to talk but Beast boy stopped him. "Save it tin man."

He went through the middle of his two friends and closed their mouths. "You guys are drooling all over your suits…gross dudes." He proceeded to pat their shoulders and left the two staring at him confused.

"Uhm what I heard was correct right?" Cyborg nodded at him. "Yup…"

Beast boy was walking to the common doors but felt someone starring deep at him. He looked over his shoulder and saw terra staring at him piercing her gaze at his soul. He sighed as he continued walking looking for raven.

He overheard Bee telling her to go to Starfire's room. He was in front of the room ready to knock but stopped as he heard what they were talking about.

_Through the door…_

"Ooooo raven you sure I look good? I would be most disappointed if robin doesn't like it!"

"Star trust me you look amazing robin is definitely going to love it hell his even gonna get a boner when he sees you."

Starfire turned around to look at her friend. "I'm afraid I do not understand. Raven please what is this boner that you speak of?"

Raven laughed nervously. "Uhm nothing forget I even said that!"

Beast boy laughed outside the door quietly.

Raven looked at Starfire and she looked amazing. She had on a white dress that had a strap on her left shoulder crossing to her right breast with a pink silk ribbon wrapped around her waist separating the top from the bottom. Her bottom was puffy and she had on pink shoes. She looked perfect. Starfire's hair was picked up halfway for the crown and the rest flowed gracefully down her back.

Starfire grabbed her dress tightly. "I believe I' am now ready!"

Raven smiled. "Great let's go so the ceremony can start, I'll call everyone to come up so we can start."

Raven opened the door and saw beast boy standing there. "What are you doing here?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

He leaned back on the wall. "Boner huh?"

Raven eyes opened as she blushed. "Oh, you heard that?"

He nodded as he chuckled following her. "Yeah and it was hilarious, raven I didn't know you had such a word in your vocabulary." She pushed him.

"Oh shut up you jerk."

He raised his arms in the air. "Fine, fine let's not get hasty now."

They came to the common room raven looked at robin. "She is ready, cyborg, beast boy, Bee, terra and speedy come with me. Robin you go down with everyone else outside to the beach we'll be there in five got it?"

He nodded, normally he gives out the rules and commands. He felt weird not knowing what to do.

They all arrived at the room and gasped at the sight of Starfire. "What do I look bad?"

Terra and Bee ran up to her. "Oh my god star no you look GORGEOUS!" terra nodded. "Yeah girl robin is one lucky dude!"

Starfire clapped joyfully. "Oh goodie! Now let's go! Raven what must we do?"

She pointed at beast boy. "Beast boy you take the rings you will be the last to walk before star comes out. Cyborg go stand with Starfire cause you're going to escort her. Terra you're the flower girl you're the first one out so throw the flowers, Bee and speedy will walk after terra then it'll be me and aqualad. Got it everyone?"

Everyone nodded. Terra looked around and looked back at raven speaking up. "Uh… sorry to burst the bubble but were missing aqualad."

Raven looked around and saw she forgot to get him. "Ugh crap that's right I left him outside with the guest talking! Quick everyone go downstairs and I'll go get him."

And with that everyone got out and went to their positions.

Raven walked outside by the beach looking for him. She stared around all the titans were here. 'Ugh aqua… aqua… aqua… Where are you aqua?' She stopped as she saw him talking to the priest and robin. She immediately went to him and grabbed him. "We gotta go! The wedding going to start!" and sure enough the music began. "NOW!"

They made their way to their spots in front of beast boy who wasn't so happy in seeing them.

Aqualad looked at raven. "Wow I can't get over how beautiful you are my princess."

Raven gagged inwardly at the term princess. "Thank you."

Aqualad smiled at her as he grabbed her cheek. "I never got to kiss you hello." And with that he went downward and kissed raven softly on the lips.

Beast boy squeezed the pillow with the rings on them. He growled low in his throat. 'That stinking fish touching my raven… can't stand him. Go drown in the ocean now how about them apples fish boy.'

Aqualad and raven began walking smiling at everyone as they made their way to the altar. They whispered to each other. "Do you think we will do this one day?" He stared at raven.

Raven smiled awkwardly as she answered him. "Don't you think that's a little early to be thinking of? I mean we only been together for four months."

Aqualad hugged her tighter. "True but that doesn't matter not when you love the person."

Raven was shocked as they departed ways and went opposite way at the altar. 'He loves me?... Oh no…'

Beast boy was the last one to come standing next to robin holding the rings. Then the song began as you could see from far away Starfire walking with cyborg. Raven looked all around and was thankful the tent had heaters because it was snowing lightly. The whole place was decorated with pink and white flowers. The floor snow it looked very magical.

Raven looked at her close friend whom she considered her sister with the veil covering her face. 'She looks so happy and beautiful.'

Raven then stared at beast boy who was looking at her as he waved at her slightly and flashed her his white smile that melted raven. 'Ugh why can't I tell him how I feel? Even he doesn't feel the same he won't stop being my friend… god how do I end it with aqualad? I'm so confused.' She turned away to look again at star who was now standing by robin and the ceremony began.

Twenty-five minutes later the newly couple said their 'I do's' and they kissed. "You may now kiss the bride!" the priest told robin, he quickly grabbed Starfire and kissed her and all the titans cheered. They signed the papers and everyone headed back inside to start the after party and mainly because it was freezing outside.

The common room looked beautiful. The sealing had a big chandelier installed in the middle. There were a lot of tables that had white and pink cloths of silk with pink and white roses as the table ornaments. By the windows was a long table with tons on bouquets and two high chairs that said groom and bride where Starfire and robin would sit. The butlers were serving everyone drinks and there was nice classical music playing. After everyone was finished eating, Speedy with cyborg grabbed microphones.

"Come on everyone it's time to have some fun and dance!"

Cyborg put his arm around him. "Yeah y'all let's celebrate this day! Time to get down and Dir…" Speedy hit cyborg on the head as he pointed towards robin who was staring at him. "Ha. Ha. I meant down and groovy y'all!"

With that the dj started playing music raven was dancing with aqualad he was hugging her but her attention was towards beast boy who was sitting down at the table. He was slouching in his chair playing with a fork on the table then he got up and left.

Raven immediately had to go and follow him to see why he left. "Uhm aqua I have to go for a minute."

Aqualad caressed raven's hair as he kissed her lightly. "Sure go ahead just don't take too long I wanna spend time with you."

Raven nodded as she proceeded out of the common door and followed his emotions. 'His on the roof.' She marched right up there as she opened the doors her suspicion was right.

There was beast boy his jacket opened standing looking out. There were speakers on the roof so you could still hear the music but it was lower.

"You found me."

Raven stopped as she stared at him. "How did you…"

He interrupted her. "You're scent Rae."

Raven looked at the ground blushing. She walked up to where he was standing next to him. Beast boy looked at her from the corner of his eyes..

"So why ya come looking for me rae?" Raven looked at the ground rubbing her arm.

"I…I just wanted to check on you and see why you left… you know if you were okay but if you want me to…"

He shook his head. "No stay I want you to stay I like your company."

She smiled looking at him as he turned to look at her smiling back. "You look breath taking raven you really do. Who would have known pink fitted you so well."

She blushed. "Really? You think so."

"Yeah definitely..." He sighed "Aqualad's lucky to have you." He became a little aggravated rocking back and forth on his heels.

She sighed. 'Yeah but I want you to be the lucky one not him…' she looked back at him staring at his features as he looked out towards the ocean. His eyes sparkling, his face was more mature now, he had short messy hair and his muscles were formed and lean, he looked really good in his suit it outline his body perfect. Raven just found him irresistible.

She bit her lip looking away. 'What am I doing? I'm with aqualad… plus Garfield would never be with me.'

"Yeah if you say so…" she could feel his gaze on her his hands were in his pockets. The snow fell lightly around them. "Beast boy why are you out here anyways?" She rubbed her arm it was freezing yet he was standing there the cold not phasing him one bit.

He kicked his right foot back and forth pondering on her question. "The place became overwhelming for me."

She clutched her arm. "Yeah I get you completely."

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah the music is loud but it's nothing compared to all the emotions coming off of people. It's overwhelming and consuming." She looked out towards the night. The moon shined beautifully. Raven lips began chattering from the cold. She shuddered as the cold icy wind grazed her bare skin.

"You are aware that it's freezing right?" she hugged her body.

"Oh you don't say? I didn't notice it at all." He smiled at her as she just rolled her eyes. She scooted closer to his body heat. Beast boy noticed this action and looked at her.

"Need a hug?" beast boy extended one arm out. Raven looked at him and the space he opened for her and without a second thought she moved into his warm body. His body scent filled her nostrils. She enjoyed this more than wearing his sweater that time at the beach because this time it was beast boy himself hugging her.

Beast boy smiled contently as he gently rubbed her arm. "So do you still like this person you told me about?"

He turned to her curiosity in his question.

She looked away. She felt as if her insides were eating at her to tell him how she felt but like always she held it in. She sighed. "Yes." She shuddered under his arm. 'Crap why am I still out here…it's freezing!.'

Beast boy mouth curved into a smile. As he took of his jacket and drooped it over raven. "Here take this I have a feeling you need it more than I do at the moment."

Raven accepted it and snug herself right into it. "Thanks this feels so much better." She inhaled silently but deeply in his scent. She had grown fond of it.

"Raven you need to tell the guy how you feel." Raven scooted a little away from him clutching onto his jacket. Beast boy immediately closed the space she had put between the two.

"I…I just can't and I already know he doesn't feel the same so why leave something good to go looking for something better when it will just be unrequited love Garfield."

Beast boy stared long and hard at her. "And how do you know it's unrequited?"

"Because I just do alright!" He went and stood in front of raven so she looked him straight in the eyes.

"You assume too much and that is never good. Because of assuming you blame or believe things that aren't true." He grabbed her hand and took her to the edge of the roof top. "Plus any guy would be an idiot to not feel the same back."

She followed him and felt the breeze again. "Beast boy aren't you cold?" He shook his head. "Only if it's Antarctica cold, but that's not the case and thanks to my animal blood this wind is nothing."

"But even in that Antarctica case I could just simply morph into a penguin and it all be good in my hood." He let go of her hand.

Raven giggled. "Oh azar are you ever serious?"

He shrugged. "Depends, plus you can't live life being a sourpuss."

She was mesmerized by him and wondered how he always managed to be so joyful. "How do you do it?"

His eyebrow shot up in confusion. "Do what?" She smiled as she looked out towards the ocean. "Do this? Be so happy and overlook the bad…how?"

He swayed from side to side then slightly bumped raven. "Well to answer that… when you have gone through so much pain there could only be more happiness after no reason in being depressed that doesn't help… depression only helps to destroy yourself."

She was amazed by his answer. "You're amazing you know that right?"

He looked at her through the corner of his eye. "I've been told as such but it's nice hearing it come from you."

"No seriously you're amazing you always surprise me with everything I find out more about you."

"Is that so?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"So how's everything with you and your lover?"

Raven face turned serious as she cleared her throat. "Good so far."

Raven suddenly felt the jealousy and anger coming off from him. She turned to look at him and saw him clenching and unclenching his jaw.

Then he asked something she never knew he would in a million years ask-

"Have you guys been intimate?" He looked at her from the corner of his eyes his bright light green eyes now a dark forest green.

"Uhm what do you mean by…" He turned to her frustrated.

"Have you had sex with him raven?!"

She opened her eyes in shock. She was mad and irritated as he question. 'Why the hell does he even care about that?' she crossed her arms and looked out towards the sea ignoring him.

"Well are you going to answer me?"

"What I do with him in and out of a room is none of your damn concern Garfield Logan."

Beast boy flinched at her use of his real name in such an angry tone then he frowned. "I see so you have done that."

Raven felt his sadness and Disappointment. "For your information no we haven't gotten to that point yet."

She felt relief go through his body. She pondered on why he reacted that way. 'Is he jealous?'

"Really?"

"Yes really and to be honest I don't think we will reach that level."

He shook his head. "Raven if you don't want the guy then _why are you with him?"_

"Why do you stay with him? Just why?" He asked desperately trying to know why she chose to stick with aqualad.

"I told you love will soon come sooner than later and I won't end something with someone to go after someone I'm not sure even likes me."

He couldn't take it anymore. "And who is the SOMEONE that you like?"

"Nobody that you would care to know about."

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't care to know who the person is. Dammit raven just tell me already!" He swung his arms in the air. "Why is it so hard for you to say who he is?"

Raven stepped forward her hands in fist form. "Because it just it alright!"

"Dude what bullshit! You didn't tell me about aqualad now you don't want to tell me about this other dude?! But we're supposed to be best friends right? Pfft some best friends we are!"

"And since when are you so damn curious about my damn love life beast boy?!" she crossed her arms turned her back at him. "My love life should be none of your damn concern and face it you just wanna know because you're being noisy."

Beast boy slouched. "You're wrong about that raven. You really don't know how wrong you are about that."

She looked over her shoulder. And saw how sad he was standing there looking at the ground. "Enlighten me then."

He looked at her. "Forget it."

"No please tell me…I… I can feel you're emotions and I know something is bothering you."

"I can't I don't want to upset you and lose you cause of something so stupid." he turned to face her eyes a little watery.

"Beast boy whatever it is you can tell me you won't loose…"

"Yes I will…you know how you are when you hear something you don't like." He smiled as he was in front of her put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just promise me you will be happy whether it be with aqualad or anyone else?"

"I can't and won't be happy." She gazed out at the starry night.

He stood behind her. "Raven why?"

"Because… I just know it okay…And I will not speak to you about it when you can't tell me your own secrets Garfield… just know that it sucks when you know what you want but can't have it."

He put his hands on her shoulders the wind breezed against them as snow fell. It was time to tell her why he didn't want her with aqua and it was because he fell for her completely with no mercy from above and there was nothing he could do about it now. He was already too deep in love with her. "Raven I have to tell you something…I-"

But before he could tell her Cyborg appeared. "THERE you two are! Damn I looked everywhere for y'all come to the party!"

They hesitated on going back. Beast boy really wanted to tell her how he felt and raven wanted to desperately know what he was going to say. But both decided to just go back.

They proceeded with cyborg and raven handed beast boy his jacket. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Don't worry anytime." She saw his uneasy face, he was so troubled she just wanted to hold him in her arms and just kiss him.

They walked back down stairs to the common room where the party was still going on. But now instead of soft music it was more upbeat.

As soon as aqualad saw raven with beast boy he immediately went to grab her.

Beast boy played with raven around talking to speedy as cyborg left to get drinks. Beast boy put a hand on raven's waist. Aqualad approached them. He pushed beast boy. "Hey buddy ever heard of respecting other people's relationships!"

Beast boy pushed him back. "_**Dude what the fuck is your problem**_."

"**Your MY FUCKING PROBLEM!"** aqualad pointed at him face red from anger.

"Oh yeah really?" beast boy stepped up to him face to face. "And exactly what will you do about it? Splash me with water?" beast boy snorted. "Please I'm not afraid _do your worst."_

"Oh I can do more than splash water you brainless idiot. Plus I have one thing you will never have and I think we both know what that is." Beast boy growled as Aqualad grabbed raven's hand. Beast boy saw the hand contact and his primal instinct took over and he broke the hands apart. "I suggest you stop treating raven like property."

"And I suggest you stop being such a girlfriend stealer."

Beast boy laughed. "Oh please don't make me laugh I'm not doing anything with her she is my best friend so calm yourself."

Aqualad scoffed. "Please _don't you make me laugh_ I'm not an idiot I see past your shit you don't fool me I know what you're true intentions are!"

Aqualad looked at beast boy furious. "And I'm just letting you know you won't get what you want you don't fool me."

Beast boy growled at aqualad he was definitely crossing his boundaries. "You sure do have a big fucking mouth you might want to watch what you say to me before you end up as food for the sharks." He looked at raven. "Rae, control your boyfriend here please his acting like a little jealous bitch." He extended his arm but it got pushed away by aqualad.

Aqualad pushed beast boy again. "BACK OFF my girl before I…."

Beast boy had enough and punched him straight in the face hitting his nose before aqualad was able to finish his sentence. Aqualad fell to the floor everyone gasped as they stared at the two quarreling. "Don't fuck with me fish boy cause I will put you back in YOUR PLACE!"

Aqualad got back up and went to hit beast boy who just dodged his punched and hit him in the stomach. Aqualad coughed as he went to grab onto a wall but being a persistent prick he went again for beast boy aiming his punch at him but cyborg got in the way.

"HEY HEY HEYYYYYYY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" beast boy looked around and saw everyone staring at them and aqualad had a purple nose that was bleeding, blood dripping on the floor.

Raven was next to beast boy with her mouth opened in shock clutching to his arm.

He broke from her grasp. "Ask the idiot who tried me." He looked over at robin and Starfire. "I'm sorry about this."

He looked at down at aqualad who was sitting on a chair with a cloth over his nose. "Hmm. I hope you learned your lesson don't mess with me again." And with that he walked out of the common room.

Cyborg helped aqualad to some ice as raven chased after beast boy.

Beast boy was infuriated as he walked through the hallway. "That bastard…" he punched the wall. "Trying me! His lucky I didn't break his face and made him into fish food!" he punched the wall three times.

"Actually you did break his face." Beast boy turned around and saw raven looking at him. "I'm not gonna stand here and say I'm happy about what happened but I understand you completely."

He put his hands on his hips staring at her. "Really how exactly how would understand raven."

"Because I would do the same thing if someone disrespected me that way for no apparent reason."

Beast boy scoffed. "Yeah serves him right. The hell is his problem by the way?"

She looked at the floor. "I really don't know." She walked up to him. "But please don't fight him anymore."

He closed his eyes but agreed. "Fine, I won't. But his lucky cyborg got in the way before I broke him into little pieces."

Raven giggled.

He looked at her in confusion. "Why are you laughing? you think I can't handle him?"

"Nope… total opposite I know you would beat him senseless. I just thought it was funny how he tried you and ended up like that I mean I know he's my boyfriend but I didn't know you had that in you."

Beast turned his back to her. "Yeah well there's a lot more I have in me than you would ever know."

Raven frowned. "I See… Beast boy listen we have to go back and explain everything to Starfire and robin and you know say sorry."

He nodded his head as they began to walk back. "Yeah I know." He scrunched up his face. "Dude star must hate me right about now."

She turned to look at beast boy who was clenching his mouth and unclenching it. "By the way I'm really glad you didn't get hurt."

He turned to look at her. "Why?"

"Well I think if he really would have hurt you I would have taken matters into my own hands." She blushed as she kept walking going through the doors with a changeling grinning goofily behind her. 'She cares… crud, beast boy stop before you fall even deeper. You and raven can and never will be…' He sighed.

The music was still playing. They saw Starfire and robin and went to approach them.

Raven with beast boy were in front of robin now but before she opened her mouth robin beat her too it. "Save it we saw the whole thing it was aqualad who came after beast boy and pushed him over board so we're not mad at you guys. But what I will ask is what the hell is going on between you two?" He had his eyebrows browsed together waiting for the answer. "I know aqualad isn't one to act like that over nothing so I know something must have happened."

Raven looked over at beast boy who was angry. He was fidgeting and was clearly uncomfortable. "Robin he was over reacting because beast boy had his hand on my hip."

Robin sighed. "He said beast boy trying to be a woman stealer. Maybe he is over reacting but maybe you guys are hiding something else?"

"No we are not, I'll speak with him clearly once he stops being delusional and gets better." Robin nodded his head. "Good cause I don't want team mates fighting like that again." He smiled at them.

Beast boy was angry and wanted nothing more than to disappear. "So we're done here then?" He asked calmly but boiling on the inside. Robin smiled. "Yeah get back to enjoying the party but beast boy later you with me and aqualad going to have a talk you two have to say sorry."

Beast boy shook his head. "I don't have anything to say to that punk." And with that he left. Robin was such in happy mood about his wedding he had decided to just this one slip up between them three go. He just wanted to enjoy Starfire.

Raven saw him in the distance seating at the farthest table. He buried his hands through his hair. "Beast boy…" she began walking towards him but saw who sat next to him…

"Terra…" Her hands formed into fists. "Ugh what am I doing his not even mines…" and even though it broke her inside she couldn't stop starring at them.

Terra looked at her old lover. Boy did she miss him immensely. "Beast boy…" she sat next to him putting her hand on his shoulder.

Garfield raised his head to look at who made contact with him and sighed. 'Great now another fight…' He buried his head in his hands again. "What is it Terra? If you come here to fight I don't want to…"

"No I come here to comfort you." she hugged him. "Beast boy I'm sorry for everything, for how we ended and I'm sorry for what aqualad did today. Even though we aren't together I still love and care greatly for you."

He looked up at her. He wished he didn't love raven and that the loved terra the person who loved him. He knew exactly what terra felt…loving someone you can't have, seeing them with someone else. He hated how vulnerable raven made him how she made his heart ache like never in his life before but no one ever made him feel as happy neither. Who knew loving her could be so bittersweet. He guessed that was his punishment for not loving terra. Not being able to have her… was hell. 'Why? Why couldn't I have loved terra?' He grabbed her cheek. "Terra I really wished that I could have returned the love really."

She smiled. "I know… and it's okay I'll get over you someday. I just don't see you cause it just hurts so much but don't ever think I hate you cause no matter even if I tried I just couldn't."

"I really hope you find someone terra. That they give you what I could never have been able to give you."

"Thank you… beast boy?" she looked at him eyes pleading.

"Yeah terra?"

She smiled. "Nothing. Hope you feel better BB."

He smiled. "Thanks." And with that she smiled patted him and left. Leaving beast boy to his thoughts.

The party ended and all the guest had left the house. The titans east stayed they were sleeping over. They had to stay for a whole three weeks because Starfire and robin were leaving for their honeymoon.

_The next morning…_

"You guys sure you can handle this?" Robin asked as cyborg put the bags inside.

"Yeah sure thing dude." Beast boy gave him a thumbs up.

Terra giggled. "Yeah man relax and go have fun!"

Starfire smiled as she grabbed his hand. "Yes my dear husband we must go do the fun!"

He nodded. "Fine cyborg, beast boy and raven make sure everyone gets along."

Then he got cyborg and beast boy "Cy make sure this one doesn't beat aqualad to pulp while I'm away."

Beast boy sighed rolling his eyes as cyborg snickered. "Will do boy blunder."

They left and they all starred at each other.

Beast boy looked over at raven who was talking to aqualad. Boy would these three weeks be hell. He crossed his arms and he walked behind everyone starring at how aqualad had his arms around raven.

"Ugh I can't stand this." He walked tilting his head slightly towards the sky. The snow fell peacefully hitting his face gently.

"Can't take the heat BB?" he opened his eyes tilting his head to the right and saw terra walking next to him.

"If by that you mean I'm scared that aqualad is here then no T."

She giggled. "No silly. I know you can take him down just you look extremely uncomfortable him being here."

He shrugged. "What can I say I'm not a fish lover." She shook her head smiling.

"Says the guy that turns into sea animals all the time… Yeah makes complete sense." Beast boy smirked.

Raven looked over her shoulder and saw Terra and Beast boy laughing she felt her heart sink. She sighed as she turned back around but trying to listen to their conversation.

"Terra you know me too well. But if it's jealousy you think I'm feeling I'm not."

"Yeah and actions speak louder than words If I didn't know any beter I say you like Ra…"

Beast boy interrupted her. "No…and if you keep talking im be force to beat you at a video game!"

Terra right hand formed a fist and hit her left palm. "You're on! But try saying that after I beat you at a video game you little booger."

He nudged her. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not little anymore."

Raven skin boiled. She didn't want to see beast boy with her again.

"Hey listen we can play a video game I have in my room! Come to my room Ter I'll get it then I can start whooping that ego of yours."

She giggled. "Sure but we'll see who whoops who's ego around here!"

Raven couldn't take it she just wanted to turn around and make her disappeared.

Once inside the tower raven left for her room and decided to read in the common room she could sense their emotions and she didn't want to cause herself more hurt than she already felt. As she walked down the hallway clutching the book to her chest she stopped as she saw terra and beast boy in front of his door. She listened to their talk.

"I'm glad we're good again terra." She smiled as he nudged her.

"Yeah I missed our friendship but can I ask something?" He looked at her leaning on the wall. "Sure T, what is it?"

Terra got closer to him. "Beast boy I know we talked about this but can I have at least one last kiss I didn't have a chance last time because of how we fought."

Raven mouth dropped. 'That bitch! Beast boy… you wouldn't do it? Would you?' she held her book closer. She saw beast boy nod. "No…" she whispered at what was happening in front of her.

Beast boy saw her pleading eyes. He was busy thinking over what she had asked that he didn't notice a certain empath watching. 'I mean it's the least I could do right? What harm in one small kiss plus it's not like I'm betraying raven.' He nodded his head as terra tippy toed and planted a soft kiss on his lips last lasted at least ten seconds.

Raven didn't see the whole thing cause after seeing three seconds of it she lost control and teleported out of the tower but she didn't think of a place to teleport to and ended outside of the tower kneeling on the snow.

"NOOOOOO! How could he do that?" she hit the snow. It's was freezing. Snow falling covering her skinny jeans and t-shirt. She was heartbroken by someone she didn't even have anything with.

Her eyes glowed black her hair flowing violently all over the place as she lifted rocks and they exploded in the air. She levitated in the air. "HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?! LET SOMEONE DO SUCH DAMAGE GIVE HIM SO MUCH POWER! AHHHHHHH!"

She completely lost it as the ice on the sea cracked and exploded while more rocks exploded into the smallest bits.

Mean while in the tower terra got off beast boy. "Uhm… thanks I guess? And I think I' ma head to my room now BB." The situation at hand was really awkward. Terra wanted to kiss him to see if he held some feelings but the kiss was as emotionless and cold as the blizzard outside.

"Sure… Hope you feel better T." and with that they departed ways. Beast boy thought over what just happened with terra when all of sudden he felt the inner beast tugging at him inside. 'Something's bothering him…' he stopped as he felt inside his primal part growling.

He went to the kitchen to drink juice and filled the cup. "No calm down." He talked to his insides but the beast wouldn't calm down. He hit his head. "Dude what the hell is wrong with you?"

Outside of the tower was raven who was left weak from losing control and fell twenty feet from the air to the snow landing hard. She was blacking out, the cold taking over her body she had no strength to walk back inside let alone teleport. "Beast boy…" she whispered to the air.

She opened her eyes and closed them. She was so hurt she couldn't feel the cold, her body either way her body was becoming numb to it already.

Beast boy leaned against the counter as everyone came in. Terra laughing with Bee and speedy, Aqualad was talking to Cyborg. The beast was trying to tell him something but what. He walked over to the windows he looked outside and as he gazed at the small rocks falling he saw _Her _laying lifeless on the snow.

Cyborg looked at him. "YO BB what's up man?" they all starred him as he growled. Beast boy ran backwards. He dropped his cup his friends noticed this and went to huddle around him.

"Yo man you okay?"

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY RAVEN'S OUTSIDE! SHE'S IN DANGER! OUT OF MY WAY!" he began running past his friends who looked at him worried but then scared as he growled and transformed into _him…._

He broke through the glass. Everyone gasped and ran to the broken window and thought he was dead but shocked they saw him running towards a lifeless empath on the snow.

Terra immediately got a rock and made her way down there. As beast boy reached her he morphed back to his human self his shirt all teared up. He would trip and stumble running towards her through the snow. "RAVEN!" He was calling out to her while tearing up. 'Please no… don't be…'

He reached her and held her in his arms. "RAVEN? RAVEN WAKE UP! WAKE UP PLEASE!"

"RAE PLEASE WAKE I…I LOVE YOU!" he felt his insides being crushed the beast was whimpering inside at the thought of losing his mate.

He held her close to his body putting his ear to her heart hearing her heart beat and it was barely beating. "DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" Terra had reached him and heard as he told her that he loved her. 'He loves raven… and she's dying in his arms…Beast boy… oh no.'

He held her tightly rubbing her body to get her warm, her body was so cold and almost lifeless. "Raven please wake up I can't take loosing you please wake up!"

A few seconds later the doors busted opened as everyone reached him with raven in his arms. He was rocking back and forth crying inconsolably.

Aqualad was standing over him starring in disbelief. He fell to his knees as he cried. "Raven…oh god no RAVEN!"

Cyborg tried grabbing her but beast boy wouldn't let him. "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Cyborg kneeled. "BB she needs medical care she has hyperthermia and if she doesn't go to a warm room and get checked out she won't survive I know you care but you gotta let me do my job!"

Beast boy agreed as he got up and carried raven. Aqualad went to stop him. "Beast boy I think I should…" beast boy turned to look over his shoulder eyes red but face serious.

He spoke making everyone shudder as his tone was deep, angry and cold. "Right now is not the time aqualad unless you wanna deal with _him."_

He walked away inside the tower carrying raven. Aqualad turned to cyborg as they walked back. "What does he mean by _him?_" Cyborg looked at him.

"It's Grass stain most powerful animal the beast the thing you saw he turned into earlier. I suggest doing what he says because that thing in him is really protective of raven with it's life." Aqualad nodded.

Beast boy laid raven on the medical bay bed but she was not levitating or healing herself. "CYBORG GET HERE NOW!"

Everyone arrived and saw beast boy slouching over her. He had put her all the cables and things needed to get her better cyborg was surprised but then frowned as he saw she wasn't healing herself. He walked over to the computer and began finding out what was wrong with her.

Beast boy was holding her hand staring at her. "What's wrong Cy?"

Cyborg sighed. "She's pretty bad but nothing that can't be fixed now that's she's here. She suffered a great head trauma and almost got gangrene she's unconscious but she will survive BB. Raven gonna survive." Cyborg smiled and relief filled beast boy's body.

He looked over his shoulder and saw aqualad staring at him. He ignored him and turned back to look at an unconscious raven. The beast inside wiggled his tail and sighed in relief that his mate was safe. Beast boy kissed her hand and grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

Aqualad couldn't take it so he left. 'That son of a bitch… my girlfriend and he's there by her side. He saved her… he saved her and not me.' He walked to his guest room and saw how slowly he was losing raven he had to do something about it.

Everyone in the medical bay had left. Cyborg finished with the papers and medications and was ready to leave. "BB rae needs to rest she won't wake up for a while…"

Beast boy shook his head. "No it's alright I'll stay here by her side. I can't bring myself to leave her."

Cyborg was saddened he knew by now his friend loved raven. "BB you love raven don't you?"

The changeling turned his head looking at the ground. "Cy…I fell in love with her…so I have to do everything in my power to let no harm get to her." he sighed. "I have to protect my mate cyborg I can't leave her I won't."

Cyborg frowned. "BB…Man tell her what you feel. I think she might feel the same way." He shook his head. "And fine stay here but make sure to rest." And with that he left the medical bay. Cyborg wished he could help his two best friends together he knew raven belonged with beast boy but only time would show them that.

Beast boy stared at raven seeing her chest rise up slowly breathing calmly. "I love you raven roth… I love you with every bit and piece in my body, and I will protect you till the day I'm no longer on this earth that's a promise I intend to keep."

He smiled. "If only you knew you were the one me and terra always fought about. It took so long for me to realize what I felt… I realized a little too late but Rae that won't stop me from loving you nor protecting you with my life."

He laid his head on the bed holding her hand his thumb rubbing the top of her hand.

**Chapter 6 is finished. I had to put a little twist to it and wait till you see what I write for chapter 7 AHHHH! Can't contain myself! :D and talk about the butt whooping aqua got! Hope you guys love it R&R! and aqualad please back off :P lol and cyborg you cock blocker.**

**Now for le' Reviews.**

**RavenLover1029**

**OMG! This story rocks! One of the best stories i've ever read! Update soon so I could read more. :)**

_I'm very happy and honor you think that of my story :D and I have updated hope you love it :D_

**SaphireDragon15**

**Okay BeastBoy has said good-bye to Terra**

**Raven you and Aqualad need to break-up! **

_I know I know hehehe but I have plans for aqualad because if not there would be no competition but trust they shall be together soon :D just be patient :D_

**SecretInvaderKay**

**Haha thanksXD I'm learning Spanish as of todayXP anyway Great chapter, I'm glad Terra is gone too;) I feel that if they would have continued the series and Terra would have come back, this is what would have happendXD I think you can see BeastBoy & Ravens relationship in the show. It just never went farX( WOW! this is long **

_Yes yes but you can write a paragraph if you like I followed you in deviant I don't have much yet xD and awe thank you any ways greg cipes said in the new season there will be a lot of bbxRae and that him and tara ship their characters together ahhh :D ! ( he put it on twitter a while back if anyone is curious) CANT wait even though it'll be chibby I will like the show _

**Katwizzle**

**THIS WAS AMAZING! I just wished they could had kissed! I hope rae breaks up with aqualad soon... hurry and update! :D **

_Awe amazing? Really? :D thank you so much I feel so complimented I hope you find this one good also :'D and she break up with aqua soon I just have a little more in store with aqua and beast boy. _

**blueyzangel**

**AWWWW! I lved this chapter! :D**

**Thanks for the compliment on my story Better Changes :) **

_THANK YOU SO MUCH ! :DDDD and I love that story :D_

**Harmonious Wolf**

**Ooo. BBRae moment, scarcely hidden **

**Aqualad's got some competiton (Go BB!) **

_And well this one has more BBxRAE and next chapter will definitely have MORE hope you love it and yes yes yes go BB!_

**Egyptiandude990**

**Again, Still LOVE it!**

_You are too sweet thank you :'D_

**Hope you guys love this chapter and until next time guys….**

**Peace & love :D**


	7. Chapter 7: What do you feel from me?

**DISCLAIMER: blah, blah, blah something about owning them which I don't… Curse youuuu life! Lol xD **

**Well chapter 7 is up hope you guys love it ;D**

Chapter 7: what do you feel from me?

It had been 6 days of no sleep for the changeling. He was currently reading a Spiderman comic as he waited by raven's bedside she was healing now as she levitated a foot off the bed.

Cyborg came in the room. "Hey green bean you need something, Food? Sleep? A shower?"

Beast boy looked up from what he was reading. "Nah I'm straight Cy thanks though."

Cyborg proceeded to walk out of the room. "Fine just let us know once she's awake."

"Will do."

A minute later aqualad walked in, beast boy looked over his shoulder to see who it was. As soon as he saw him he growled. "What do you want?"

Aqualad sighed. "Look I'm not fond of you neither but I came here to thank you for saving her and well for being with her…"

Beast boy looked at the ground. "No need to thank me I'd do this any day and for however long it would take."

Aqualad nodded. "Beast boy I know you're after raven and I just want to let you know if you if you plan on having her I will put up a fight."

Beast boy laughed as he shook his head. "You can have her aqualad."

"What?"

"I want raven to be happy and if she's happy with you then I'll let her be… If she's happy with anyone else then so be it."

"Why would you give up so easily?" Aqualad had a confused face.

"Because that what you do for the person you love that's what you don't understand. You say you love her but don't think of her happiness you can't force someone to be with you…you let the person choose for themselves." He sighed.

"I just care about her well being and that she's happy… I'm not here to confuse and harm her. I'm not here to fight."

"So your just gonna stand there and let her slip away? That's stupid." aqualad saw he wasn't trying anything to get her but that he stepped back. 'Raven just loves him…not me and I can see that but I just can't bring myself to accept that.'

"Yeah well love makes you do stupid things."

Aqualad shook his head. "I will still keep my eye on you… because you can never trust someone." Beast boy heard the door open then close.

Beast boy sat there wondering why aqualad was so competitive with him. Did the guy really think raven wanted him instead…Beast boy shrugged the idea away and focused back on the sleeping beauty.

"I'm just glad you're alive that's enough for me."

He caressed her hair running his hands through it. He inhaled her scent and grabbed her hand giving it a small kiss and for a moment he saw the slightest smile come upon her face which in turn made him smile back.

Beast boy yawned and saw it was time for a nap. "Have a good slumber Sunshine." And with that beast boy settled into his chair holding her hand and drifted to sleep. He held on her hand to know she was there, to feel her pulse to know she was still alive.

An hour later raven woke up feeling something holding her hand she slowly landed on the bed. She opened her eyes the room was all white with metal chairs and equipment. She turned to her right and saw a changeling sleeping on a chair his head tilted to the side holding onto her hand and a comic book on the floor. She opened her eyes and wondered what he was doing here. Then she remembered when she saw terra kissing him and pulled her hand away abruptly causing him to wake up.

Beast boy yawned and he rubbed his eyes opening them barely. He smiled. "Hey raven."

"Get out beast boy." She looked away. It was hard to see him and he had his sleepy voice that was so sexy. Nothing's sexier than a guy's sleepy voice.

He opened his eyes. "What? You want me to leave?"

"Yes get out I don't want to see your face."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He got up pacing around the room fully awake now. "You wanna act like that after I waited for you to wake up day and night, day and night for the past week waiting to hear your voice again and know you're alive and you come with this?"

Raven turned to look at him he sat at the end of the bed slouching. "If you don't want me here then fine I'll leave you raven." He sighed and got up but before he reached the voice she spoke.

"You were here with me day and night?" her eyes slightly watery.

He looked over his shoulder as he nodded. "Yeah 24/7 I didn't want to leave your side nor leave you alone I haven't slept well and had to eat and shower in here but it was worth it. I needed to see you alive and healthy."

"I see… Thank you, by the way who found me?"

"I did…"

She opened her eyes wide. "You…you saved me?"

"Yeah I did… when I saw you laying practically dead in the snow I immediately went to get you raven." He sighed. "Which is why it hurts me that you wake up so angry with me I don't know what I did for you to hate me."

"Garfield…"

He turned around. "Yeah raven?"

She stood quiet sitting up on the bed and starred long and hard at him. "I get it raven you want me to leave I'll leave now."

"No please…please stay with me… I need you right now." He turned around to see her hugging herself waiting for his answer. Raven wanted to be cold with him and knew she should be mad but she just couldn't bring herself to act that way with him.

"On one condition raven." He walked over to her standing in front of her.

She nodded. "What?"

He raised his finger at her._** "Don't ever do what you did yesterday and put yourself in danger like that again!"**_

Raven's eyes opened wide at him scolding her. She sensed his worried emotion. "Why… why you get so ma…"

"WHY? WHY? RAVEN YOU WOULD THINK BEING THE SMART COOKIE YOU ARE YOU WOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO GO AND DO SOMETHING SO STUPID LIKE THAT." He raised his arms in the air like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She lowered her head. "I…I…I'm so…"

"I mean do you know what that did to me raven? Huh? Seeing you laying there lifeless?! I don't ever wanna feel like that again, I don't ever wanna see you almost die again and I most certainly don't EVER WANNA LOOSE YOU OR SEE YOU IN HARMS WAY AGAIN."

She nodded smiling. 'He cares…' beast boy hugged her tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again raven please promise me you'll be careful next time with whatever you do I couldn't take loosing you."

"Okay beast boy I'll be more careful." She hugged him back.

He broke the hug placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm glad you're finally awake."

"Beast boy why you care so much?" she put a hand on one of his hands that rested on her shoulder. He looked away then back at her.

"Because you're my best friend." He smiled back at her. 'Oh and because I'm terribly in love with you also…'

She nodded her head. "Thank you for caring so much."

"No biggie any time!" he clapped. "Oh that's right I gotta tell cyborg you're awake."

He got his communicator and dialed him. "Beast boy wait…"

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"Please tell him not to tell aqualad I'm awake I don't want to be question right now by him."

"You sure?" He looked at her.

She nodded. "Yes I'll talk to him later on, on my own time."

He smiled. "Okay I'll do as you command master." She laughed as he acted like he had a hunch back.

He dialed cyborg and within seconds he arrived alone. He checked raven and told her it was fine for her to go back to her room and just gave her some medication.

They walked down the hallway. "So what you want to do now that you're better? You wanna go to your room?"

"No actually I want to go outside… I mean I know it's cold but I want to see the outside for a little."

"Sure thing sunshine I'll let everyone know or get one of the girls to go with you! Plus it's only 1 pm the sun is warm enough." He smiled at her.

"Actually I was thinking if you would accompany me Garfield?" He blushed at her question and looked away.

"Yeah I will… Uhm go get dressed and we'll head out okay?" she nodded as she went inside her room and he went to change in his room.

Ten minutes later he walked to ravens room he had on blue black jeans with a white V-neck shirt and a navy sweater on with black sneakers. He knocked on raven's door and she opened it smiling at him. He blushed she had on a loose lilac T-shirt with a black and lilac striped sweater and black jegging's with black boots.

"Ready Rae?"

She smiled. "Yes let's go before someone see's us and starts bickering because I'm going out."

Once outside the tower raven teleported them to the park. The day was sunny with a little cold breeze but not freezing it wasn't snowing but a lot of the grass was covered with snow from the morning while there were patches of green grass and what not.

Garfield tilted his head upwards with his eyes closed. The day was blissful and serene. "What a beautiful day huh?"

She looked at him. "Your eyes are closed though so how can you…"

"Listen raven… listen to the nature all around you. Listen to the wind, the grass moving, the tree branches rustling, the birds chirping, feel it. You don't have to see something for it to be beautiful. The day itself is calm and serene." He sighed contently as he smiled.

Raven wanted to feel what he was feeling so she closed her eyes as she tilted her head up to the sky the warm rays of the sun warming her face. She felt the wind caressed her body, the way the wind made the grass move and the tree branches rustle. She heard the birds chirping and whistling. She also heard beast boy soft breathing, she felt his feelings the calmness and happiness that were soaring through him. She felt peaceful until-

"AHH! Woahhh!" she tripped on a rock and was falling forwards trying to grab something. But she was caught on time.

Beast boy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back into a hug. "I see someone's a little clumsy."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh be quiet." Raven for a split second felt the adrenaline in her. 'Thank god he caught me if not that fall would have been embarrassing.'

"But uhm… thank you… It seems like you are always at my rescue." Beast boy let go of her as she adjusted herself. He rubbed his head nervously.

"Uh, yeah sure thing Rae… You know me… saving people when I can He. He. He." She looked at him confused. Beast boy slapped himself mentally. 'Oh you idiot you couldn't have just said you're welcome raven. I can't even say a simple welcome without sounding like a dumbass.'

Raven laughed.

"What's so funny?"

She immediately turned serious crossing her arms. "What I can't laugh now?"

"Yeah but not If it's at me." He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well I wasn't… whatever." She sighed.

"OH so you _were_ laughing at me huh?!" he gently bumped into her.

"No… no I just… I just found it amusing." She shrugged playfully.

"Amusing? Yeah another code phrase for I was laughing at you."

"Oh please for azar's sake Garfield NOT everything is about you."

"Humph, whatever." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He shook his head smiling raven at times was adorable.

"Why the staring? Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh I'm sorry I can't stare now?" he smiled at her.

She shrugged walking taking big steps in front of him and she turned around to look at him. "Not when the starring is directed at me." She turned back around with a smirk.

"You are something else Raven Roth." Beast boy said as she walked in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Rae you know what I mean." She looked over her shoulder then back to the front.

"Wanna sit by that willow tree in front of the lake?" She pointed of to the far side.

"Sure, and look we can sit on that trunk under it."

They reached the tree and sat on the trunk. Beast boy grabbed a small twig and began drawing random things on the snow as raven stared at the lake.

"So how does it feel to be alive?" He turned to her as she put her knees up to her chest her arms around her legs.

"Good I guess?" she turned her head to him. "Why?"

"Curious… you really don't know how much you scared me I really thought you were going to you know…"

"What?"

He sighed. "I thought you were going to be a goner."

"I'm sorry I worried you but I wasn't a goner so no need to mope around." She looked at the swans swimming in the lake before she got a question in her mind. "Beast boy…"

"Yeah Rae?"

"Beast boy how did you, well, you know find me?"

He looked up and dropped the small twig. "It was like an instinct kind of thing I sensed something was wrong like someone I cared for was in great danger so I went to the windows to look outside see if anything was out of place and well that's when…"

She interrupted him. "And that's when you saw me dying on the snow… I see. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Yeah well please let's just not talk about it."

"What that I almost d…" raven opened her eyes in shock.

He put his hand on her mouth. "Yes raven that, please don't repeat that… again." He took his hand off. "Sorry I did that I just didn't want to hear that again…"

"It's alright… just don't let it happen twice."

"And please don't do that again." He run a hand through his hair.

"Do what Garfield?"

"Don't put your life in danger again I don't ever wanna see you hurt again." He looked in her eyes.

"Garfield you make it sound like if I was attempting suicide or something when I wasn't."

"Yeah well raven what am I supposed to think? That you walked into the snow for no reason and just decided to take a nap in the middle of a blizzard?"

Raven opened her mouth as she got up angry. "GARFIELD LOGAN how DARE you think I would do such a thing? How dare you insult me like that?! I didn't know I was outside… I saw something that made me angry and anger took control of me! I lost complete control over my powers I tried teleporting to my room to regain my composure but instead ended up outside and just lost it by the time I realized what happened I was on the snow unable to move alright!"

Beast boy flinched at her reaction. "Raven I'm sor…"

"You have no right to judge me cause you have no idea what happened." She began to walk away from him but he grabbed her wrist.

"Raven I'm sorry!" he got in front of her and hugged her. "I'm sorry you're right I shouldn't have said something like that… I was a jerk is just that I was so worried and afraid."

She buried her head into his chest. "I was…afraid also Garfield."

He pulled away a little to look at her. "Of what?"

"I was so afraid I thought I was going to die! That I would never see you nor our friends again… when I fell on the snow and wasn't able to move I really thought I was a goner gar." She let a tear fall down her cheek.

Beast boy looked at her. He hugged her tightly. "Please don't cry… please raven."

She looked up at him sniffing. "Thank you for saving me you don't know how grateful I' am."

She felt his feeling of want, caring and protectiveness. She wondered why he felt that way right now. "Don't worry that won't happen again." He grabbed raven in a hug and kept walking around the park. 'I won't ever let you be afraid again I promise.'

Raven looked at him deep in thought. She then remembered why she had even in the first place lost it because beast boy kissed terra she saw it with her own eyes.

"Garfield would you ever lie to me?"

"Huh?"

"Would you ever lie to me? Are you always honest about everything that you have told me?" she broke the hug.

"Rae why would you…"

"Just answer me Garfield. Has everything you have ever told me been honest and true?"

"Yes raven everything I have ever said been true."

"Okay well mind if I ask something?" she looked at the ground before looking back up at him.

"Nope, go right ahead." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Do you still love terra?"

Beast boy stopped for a moment but then kept on walking. He didn't speak for a moment. "Uhm raven why the ques…"

"Garfield just answer dammit." She was frustrated.

"No I don't! I told you long ago how I felt about her so I'm confused as to why you would…" raven again interrupted him.

"So you don't love her?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yes but what… where is this coming from?"

"Nothing just that you're the biggest liar Garfield Logan!" Beast boy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Raven are YOU KIDDING ME?!" he shook his head in disbelief. "You ask me something then when I tell you my answer you go ahead and do THIS?!"

"Oh my god Garfield you're such a hypocrite you talk about how much you don't like her and how she was this and that but the other day I SAW YOU WITH MY OWN EYES KISSING HER!" raven's hands formed into fist.

Beast boy mouth dropped. "You saw…"

"Yes! Yes I did. You talk about me not being honest not telling you about who I like nor why am I with aqualad when you yourself do sneaky shit and I bet money you were never planning on telling anyone. I mean if you're gonna screw a person might as well be with them right?!"

"Raven you don't know why I did it nor the reasons as to why it happened! And it was a small kiss that lasted like what 5 seconds nothing went further than that!" he walked up to her face to face.

"And yes I wasn't planning on telling no one because that's not something you would randomly bring up- 'like hey guys I kissed terra the other day for a couple of seconds cause she asked me to.'- No raven plus terra asked me to not tell later on, seriously like what's your prob…"

Raven tippy toed with her finger pointed at him. "My problem? MY PROBLEM? my problem is people that are such liars and fakes then get mad when other people do the same to them! You talk about how open and honest you are with me but then I catch you doing things so THAT'S MY DAMN PROBLEM." She began levitating away. "Stop acting like you're such a saint." And with that she flew away Garfield went after her in the form of an eagle.

"Oh you're not getting away with this! This conversation is not over YET RAVEN ROTH!" he flew after her as they reached the tower she landed and he quickly morphed back into his human and jumped on her hugging her.

"UGHHH! Let go of me!"

"NO NOT BEFORE YOU HEAR ME OUT!" he held her tight.

"To tell me what? I have no desire to hear what you…" Beast boy interrupted her.

"Feel my feelings raven tell me what I'm feeling at this moment as I'm hugging you TELL ME!" Raven stopped moving as she looked him in the eyes.

"I don't… I don't wanna…" She didn't want to feel them but she did, she could feel them very clearly. She always felt what he felt but chose to ignore it.

"Raven Roth tell me what you feel from me… what is it that you feel?"

Beast boy held her close his feelings were intense and she knew them… beast boy felt love, he felt desire, want and caring. But his feelings of love were so strong it couldn't be ignored, and raven felt exactly what he was feeling. 'Could he possibly love me?'

"Garfield…" she bit her lip trying to think of a way to avoid or not answer the question.

"Raven I see you're trying to beat around the bush just answer it already."

"No I won't not before you tell me why you kissed her." She looked away.

Beast boy sighed and opened his mouth to answer before raven's communicator went off. Beast boy immediately let go of her as she nodded her head and opened it.

"Raven here what's going…." Then you hear bee screaming through the communicator.

"GIRL WHERE IS YOU'RE PALE ASS AT? WE DAMN HEARD YOUR UP AND YOU AIN'T HOME?"

Raven looked over at beast boy who was laughing. "Bee I was… I went for a walk… Garfield told me to!" Beast boy mouth dropped.

"You didn't?" he looked at her who was smiling.

"TELL THAT GREEN…" Cyborg took the communicator away laughing. "Both of you just come to the common room alright." You could hear bee in the background. "Wait till I see his ass he going to hear me!"

Raven closed the communicator. "I guess we gotta…"

"Yeah let's go." He said and abruptly went inside with her following him behind. She was thinking of what he felt. 'He loves me? Is he trying to tell me he loves me?' they went to the common room where everyone was waiting for them. Bee had her arms crossed as she began talking.

"Garfield you know better than to take a damn person who was sick outside! Boy sometimes I wonder if you even got a brain up in that green head of yours!"

Beast boy just sighed as he nodded his head. "Alright mom we gotcha." He turned to cyborg. "So what's the emergency?"

Cyborg walked up to him as he whispered into his ear. "You'll see but you won't like it."

Beast boy looked at him confused. "Why won't I…" his whispering was interrupted as music began to play and aqualad came in the room with roses

"Raven, my dear raven!" he walked up to raven whose eyes where wide open in shock.

"Uhm what is this?"

He handed her the flowers and kissed her hand. "Raven this past week has been hell for me not knowing when you would wake up… Seeing you in the snow almost dead really killed me inside and even though I don't like that friend of yours I'm glad he rescued you cause then if not I would not be able to do what I'm about to do." He got on one knee raven's mouth dropped as beast boy from afar watched his hands in fist formed growling.

"Raven seeing you the way I did let me know I was in love with you that I can't and don't want to spend a second away from you. I want to be with at every waking moment. So with being said, raven will you marry me?" he opened the box with a beautiful ring that had a blue diamond and a lot of small white ones around it.

Raven wanted to say no. Her mind, body and soul screamed to say no, her emotions all were screaming at her. But how can she say no? Beast boy never answered her and how can she leave aqualad for someone she doesn't know even loves her back. Someone she could not trust?

"Aqualad…" Raven turned around to look a beast boy whose eyes were red and watery. He was in pain. His emotions where consuming her, She turned back around she knew she couldn't say yes she felt the pain it was causing him seeing that. "I'm sorry but I just can't right now… I can't."

She left the room abruptly leaving a saddened aqua staring at everyone. 'I can't believe he asked me that oh azar… Garfield… I can't I just can't!' she stopped in front of her door panting. She wasn't use to feeling so much in such little time she couldn't handle any of it.

"Too many feelings I cannot control any of them I just… I just want to be normal… Father why you made me this way?" her eyes were watery. "Why do I have to love him? Why not aqualad… why is everything so complicated with me?"

She felt feelings of worriedness and concern approaching her way. "Rae…" she saw the green changeling ten feet away. "Rae aren't you going to say anything?"

"Garfield, why can't I be normal? Why can't I feel like normal people… feel love with no repercussion…? Why can't I love aqualad." Raven eyes teared up. She starred at beast boy who walked up to her now standing a few feet away in front of her.

"Raven I…"

She shook her head. "Whatever you're going to say save it I do not wanna hear it."

"But rae…" he was hurt by her reactions. "Please let me help you…"

"Garfield when I turned around I saw you and felt your pain… I couldn't tell aqualad yes."

Garfield sighed. "Raven if it's because of that…"

"No… I know what you feel Garfield… I didn't tell you on the roof but I did feel it… I felt the love you feel… The love for me... And the sad part is I feel the same but how can I even tell you that if you still go around kissing your ex's?" She stared at him long and hard.

"How can I leave someone who is ready to be with me forever for someone I'm not sure of… for someone who will betray me over pity they feel for an old lover if it's not just pity and still ongoing feelings. Tell me how Garfield."

"Raven please just forget about the ki…" he was frustrated. Who knew a small meaningless kiss could cause so much trouble.

"No I will not do that. I know what you're feeling, I cannot afford feelings because it will turn bad and out of control I cannot and will not Garfield."

She began crying but still kept a normal tone. "I may have undying love for you but it is too dangerous and I still don't believe you feel the same, with you everything is always uncertain… I mean hell you claimed to have loved terra and as soon as you two got together your feelings left."

She looked away beast boy tried walking to her to hug her but she backed away. "You have already caused more than enough damage without even being anything to me."

"Raven please let me love you…please." She backed away from his arms.

"I can't… Garfield stop."

"No! How can you tell me you love me and not let me love you? Let me show you this time my feelings are true? Dammit Raven, why do you have to make everything so complicated?!"

"Because everything in general is complicating with me… everything about me was made to be complicated… ESPECIALLY when it comes to feelings gar."

"No it's not! Ugh I can't do this! For months I been suffering not being able to have what I want and you telling me you feel the same but not letting me have you makes it worse… stop taunting me stop it already! It's a nightmare having to see you with someone else when I know it should be me!"

He pinned her to the wall. "Raven please… Don't marry him. Please just be with me…"

"No Garfield… it'd be dangerous."

"LIAR! Your just scared because for once you would be feeling… because for once you aren't composed and don't have a choice. You're afraid because you'll end up hurt like when you saw me and her so you run to your safe option because there you won't ever risk anything...your scare to love me more than you do yourself and I know that raven very too well."

She looked at him. "Oh yeah… And exactly HOW Mr. know it all."

"Because that was the same fear I had with you. You don't know the turmoil that would go on in my mind… having so much pain seeing you knowing it can't be but at the same time feeling so much happiness when you would just smile at me. Your my weakness… you don't know the hold you have over me I was afraid of being so vulnerable but I couldn't have stopped falling in love even if I wanted to…and I did nothing to stop it." He looked at her. "I could never hurt you even if it meant my death."

Beast boy placed his hands on the wall then suddenly he felt a pair of warm lips on his own. He opened his eyes and saw the empath looking at him with eyes half opened he kissed her back closing his eyes and embraced her tightly in his arms not wanting to let go.

The kiss was hot and desperate. Beast boy never felt something so amazing, that feeling he told her about that oh-my-god-I'm-in-heaven type of thing. He couldn't let her marry aqualad he just couldn't. "Rae please don't…"

Raven put her finger over his lips softly. "Shush I know what you're going to say… I won't do it." They kissed passionately. Raven ran her fingers through his hair as beast boy ran his hands up and down gently on her back.

Beast boy smiled as he went and kissed her neck lightly then breathing in her sweet scent, it was just intoxicating to him. He looked back up at her with the goofiest smile. She shook her head smiling. "I hate you."

Beast boy pouted. "What? Why?"

"Because of the way you make me feel… it's weird feeling this for you…feeling so vulnerable but yet safe."

He smiled. "It's okay."

"How? How do you know it will all be okay?"

"Because I just know… Raven I will never put you in harm's way or let you go I put my life on that."

She smiled. "I can't believe you made me fall in love with you."

"Yeah well like I have always said before… it's the ears!" She laughed as they walked back to the common room together.

_3 day's later…_

Raven walked into the common room and saw aqualad preparing tea and breakfast. 'Oh god here we go… sorry for this garth…'

"Hey raven…" He looked at her, he thought if he proposed she'd jump into his arms with joy but everything went downhill after that and she didn't see him for 3 days. For 3 days straight she ignored him and avoided him.

"Garth… I…" She sighed. "I don't know how to go about this but we gotta talk."

He slouched over the sink. "Raven I think I know what it's about… you don't want to be with me anymore is that it?"

Raven played with the hem of her purple shirt that ended right on her belly button. "Well… yes."

Aqualad starred at her shirt it was hugging her body perfectly and she wore gray yoga pants. She looked amazing she was well proportioned. 'I don't want to lose you…' he looked at her. "Raven you're so beautiful… I was so happy to have you be mines and though I don't want to lose you I don't want to force you to be mines either."

She looked back at him. "Garth I'm so sorry please I hope you can forgive me for not loving you… you're such an amazing person you don't disserve this and believe me when I say I tried… tried so hard to feel the same but…"

"I know raven I know… please it's alright."

She walked up to him extending her hand towards him but he just walked away. "Please don't make this harder than it has to be Raven… goodbye."

He was at the common doors but stopped looking over his shoulder. "Tell Garfield he's lucky…" and then left. Raven pulled her hand back and closed it in a small fist. 'I'm very sorry garth… but I know you will find someone worth your love and kindness. We just weren't meant for each other, sorry you fell for me.'

She went over to the tea he had made for her and tasted it. She made a disgusted face. 'He definitely doesn't know how to make tea that's for sure.' She added more water to the kettle and began making another tea when suddenly-

"HEYYY RAEEEE!" he hugged her tightly lifting her off the floor kissing her back.

"WHOoooOaaaAaaa!" her arms flung in the air. "Gar-field LET GO NOW!" she heard the changeling laughing.

"Make me… Oh and by the way you look incredibly good today." He gently let her down to the floor spinning her abruptly around. "Yes definitely my favorite eye candy."

Raven pulled away and blushed. "Uhm I guess tha…"

_*Beep Beep Beep Beep* *Alarm went off*_

Beast boy immediately ran to the computer and in less than a minute all the titans huddle in front of the screen. "Titan's trouble!" cyborg came up behind Garfield.

"What is it BB?" Cyborg with the rest of the group huddled over to him.

"It's Mammoth, Cheshire, Kyd wykkyd and gizmo! They are doing a bank robbery!"

Cyborg looked back at all his team mates. "Titan's out!" they all left to change. Minutes later they all left to the bank.

Beast boy looked over at raven looking at how beautiful she looked in her uniform the way her skirt and cape flowed gracefully through the air. "Rae, stay behind me alright?"

Raven went to position herself over him. "Garfield we have done this a million times and I'm not a baby." Then she flew faster to the scene leaving him behind but he quickly flapped his wings to catch up to her.

As they reached the bank they heard an explosion. Raven with bee, terra and beast boy got there first. Cyborg with speedy and aqualad came after.

Terra cracked her knuckles. "Don't ya think it's a little early to rob a bank?"

Mammoth laughed. "Says the biggest traitor from the titans." They all laughed. Terra fumed and her eyes glowed yellow. She lifted 5 boulders from the ground and threw it at them.

Beast boy came up behind her. "has anyone ever taught you guys some manners?"

The battle began as mammoth went and took on cyborg. Raven took on kyd wykkyd.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" she grabbed a pole and threw it at him. Kyd wykkyd just disappeared into the ground. Then appeared behind her punching her hard in the back causing her to stumble on the air but she didn't fall. "Oh you're going to regret that!"

"AHHH!" she grabbed a three cars and one by one threw it at him to distract him then she turned into the raven and disappeared into the ground.

Beast boy was fighting gizmo.

"Ready to lose dog breath?" he raised his eyebrow at beast boy.

"Dude I'm so taking you down!" beast boy cracked his neck.

They began fighting as gizmo with his metal spider legs would try to hit Garfield. He then morphed into a rat running up on his leg to disconnect him from his device.

"HEY! What are you barf-brain!?" beast boy then morphed into a monkey smashing his device and ripping the cables apart.

"NOOO! Stop that you're gonna mess up my entire system!" beast boy ripped the thing off morphing back into his human self as gizmo fell to the floor hitting his face flat on the cement.

Gizmo looked up at him and laughed. "So you guys took back the girl that tried killing you guys?"

Beast boy got angry. "How do you know that?"

"It's the talk of all the villains."

Beast boy growled. "Take that back!"

"Hey snot face I'm just saying looks like you guys have a thing to taking in ex-villains, shows how stupid you people really are."

Beast boy snapped and morphed into a ram running towards him but gizmo threw small bombs at him. "Ha. Ha. Ha. You didn't think I would go down that easy would you? You looser you fell for my trap to easy."

Gizmo got out a rocket launcher and blasted it at beast boy. "Get a load of this you brat! HA. HA. HA!"

Terra was fighting with cyborg smashing rocks into mammoth when she grabbed a big rock then threw it at his head knocking him out. "BOOYAHHHH! Us 1 you guys ZEROOO!" but then everything stopped as they heard a blast.

Raven turned around and saw the rocket launcher going for beast boy and saw he wasn't reacting so she immediately flew to him flying him way up in the air leaving Bee and aqualad to fight kyd wykkyd. She got him but to her disappointment it was a heat sensor.

"GARFIELD snap out of it you got to morph!"

Beast boy shook his head. "Raven what… AHH there's a missile behind us!"

"Oh will you imagine that?!" she rolled her eyes she went and threw him in the air above her. "Morph NOW! So I can deactivate this thing."

As beast boy was flung he nodded his head and turned into pterodactyl. 'KAAWWHHKK!"

He flew over raven as she made her arms form an x in front of her face. "Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!"

She opened her arms as the missile from at least 50 feet away was engulfed in a black aura and exploded from afar. Raven tried to contain the explosion in her bubble but she couldn't, the aura disappeared and they covered their faces from the heat but a piece of metal hit beast boy causing him to fall.

"GARFIELD!" she flew down to him, he was completely disoriented. "GARFIELD, GRAB MY HAND! GARFIELD!"

He opened his eyes and noticed he was falling. "Raven! AHH- oh…. SHIII!" he went to extend his arm and she flew down closer and grabbed him.

"Thank god you reacted just on time I thought you were gonna land and die." She pulled him up closer till they were hugging in the air. He raised his hand as caressed her hair.

"So much for staying behind you, huh?" she smirked.

"I guess you can be at my rescue to Rae."

He smiled at her and was leaning in to kiss but they were interrupted.

"YOOO watch out!"

They saw a small bomb going at them but terra crushed it with a rock of hers. They proceeded to land on the ground.

"That will be the last bomb you pull out you brat." Beast boy heard cyborg telling gizmo. All the gang was down and the titans were okay except two members missing Cheshire and speedy. They saw them from afar battling still. Everyone knew the turmoil between those two. When good falls in love with evil it will always be an endless battle.

"Cheshire STOP you don't have to do this!" speedy blocked her punches.

"No IT IS YOU who doesn't understand." She jumped in the air kicking him but missed.

She punched him and he flew to the wall. "You will never understand speedy you swear everyone has a good in them but some people really are pure evil."

He wiped the blood from his mouth. "No you're not! you CAN change!"

"What if I don't want to change? What then Roy?"

He got up and began fighting her. "Then I will have to TURN you IN! AAHHHHH!" He threw punch after punch while she just jumped and avoided them.

"We could run away together leave this life but you choose not to!" she fought back with him.

"Because only cowards RUNAWAY!" he crouched on the floor and slided his foot to trip her but she jumped in the air.

"No it is not! I would leave this life if you would and we could be together alone and far away from all of this! Roy I do love you."

"Cheshire I love you but if you won't change for good reasons I have NO other CHOICE than to bring you down myself!" he got an arrow and struck her right in the chest. She immediately fell unconscious her arm extended towards him.

He knelt down next her grabbing her in his arms. "I'm sorry but jail will be the only place for you then…" a small tear fell from his eye and landed on her cheek.

The others came to him, he looked up at them. "Lock her up… with the rest of those pigs there's nothing here left to do… lock her up." He spit out the blood in his mouth on the floor then got up and left.

Aqualad went after him. "Don't worry I'll talk to him guys."

Everyone turned to look at the knocked out Cheshire on the floor. Beast boy knew what it felt like to have loved someone who was evil. He turned to look at terra and was glad his friend made the right choice. "Some people will just never change." Raven sensed his hurt emotions.

"Gar… please don't feel bad there was nothing we could have done." He turned around to face her, his mood immediately changing.

"S'okay I know that raven… I just wish things were different."

"I understand Garfield."

He got next to raven and put his arm around her. "Com'on let's go sunshine."

"Gar please don't call me that…" she cringed while beast boy just laughed.

"Like I said you are something else raven."

_Titan's tower…_

It was midnight as raven meditated on the roof thinking over what happened with Garfield wondering where they would go from now. Be together? An actual couple?

"I cannot deny that I love him but… But things might get really complicated."

She breathed in and out slowly feeling the breeze. She sensed emotions getting near her, nervous and happy ones filled with hope.

"Whose there?"

"It's me, Beast boy… I've been looking for you." Beast boy made his way over to her standing in front of her.

She opened one eye then closed it again. 'Crap…Crap…Crap!' she breathed in calmly. "What is it that you wish to talk about gar?"

"I heard that you were over with aqualad…" he kicked his foot back and forth.

"You heard right. I couldn't keep leading the guy on, I just couldn't." she sighed. "But i know that's not why your here so tell what is it that you want to talk about?"

He licked his lips scratching the back of his head. "Well… I uhh…" he closed his eyes then opened them. "Us… I want to talk about us." He put his hands on her shoulders. Raven stepped onto the ground opening her eyes.

"Us? Garfield what…"

"After our confession we never really talked about being together _together…_And well I want to know where is it that we stand raven… Are we you know finally together?"

She looked away. "I don't know… I don't know what to do now that I have these feelings for you… with aqualad it was different, my feelings weren't intense and I don't want to put you or anyone else in jeopardy."

"I mean how do you know you will put people in danger? Why not give us try? Raven these feelings are good feelings… their _positive ones."_

"Gar I know it's just…"

"Please raven… give me, give _**us**_ a chance." With both hands he grabbed both sides of her face and turned her gaze at him so she would look him straight in the eyes.

"I'm in love with you. I know I'm a goofball at times and that I'm not the brightest light bulb in the world but I will give you something no one else can give you and that's real love and I promise that it will never run out. No matter what I will always be here by your side raven…I will stand by you through it all. You have my heart and I want for you to give me yours and if you do I promise I will always protect it and never let harm come to it. So please just give us…"

"Yes."

"What was that now?" he looked confused by a sudden yes.

"Sorry I meant yes I will give us a try…I want to try with you, to love you Garfield. So yes."

He smiled as he began kissing her face all over the place. Raven chuckled a little. "Garfield please…stop."

He pulled away kissed her softly now then squeezed her as he jumped. "YES! You said yes I can't believe it I thought I would never…" he was interrupted by her kissing him.

"Gar?" she stopped for moment as he looked at her completely mesmerized. "Shut up and kiss me."

Beast boy didn't have to be told twice as he went and kissed her as passionately as he could, holding each other tightly in the moonlight. None of them had ever been this happy.

**WOOOOOHHOOOO! Finally they kiss and are together awe :D and I wonder what will happen next who knows and silly aqualad for asking raven such a sudden question well hope you guys like it R&R **

**Now for le' reviews**

**thatrandomnerd **

**Awesome story! I was squeeing at MANY moments during this. Thanks, for incorporating a bit of RobStar in this btw. They're my main TT ship apart from BBRae.**

_Awe thank you very much ! and I'm glad you enjoy this story :D and I tnd incorporate more ships a little bit of everyone. Hope you like this one._

**ravengirlxx**

**I like part where Beast Boy says, "Don't fuck with me fish boy." I lol so hard at moment when that wvas said. Love story, soon update. **

**((imagine that in accent. Don't be grammar freak; I speak english!)) **

_Lmfaoo yeah, BB is a badass I can see him doing that. And glad you love the story._

**vanizak **

**Great chapter love it! **

_Thank you so much :D glad you love it!_

**ravengirlxx**

**Chapter 3: I read this story to move me emotionally. Not have my have my heart ran over! WHY WHY WHY!**

_I'm sorry didn't mean to make you sad D:! sorry :/_

**SaphireDragon15**

**Okay... I'll be patient... :(**

**So close... But I do feel bad for Raven and that she had to see that...**

**You know for a couple moments I really thought that Raven and Aqualad were going to break up... Oh well **

_I think you will be very happy with this chapter :D ! seeing they are finally over :D!_

**LadyFelton1994**

**That chapter was so sad and I hate Terra! Please update! **

_Awe I'm sorry you found it sad hoefully this one is more happy for you and I know me too !_

**SecretInvaderKay**

**THANKS for watching meXD Aww I LOVE thatXD at first I was a little mad that they would be chibi, but I think I'm over itXD AWESOME chapterXD I can't wait for the next;) **

_You're welcome my dear xD! And I was upset but what he said made me be less angry. And thank you sooo much :D !_

**Harmonious Wolf**

**Awe! Cute chapter. I nearly squealed when BB gave Raven his jacket. S2**

**You know, up until the whole Raven's-gonna-freeze-to-Death scene. But BB was so adorably overprotective in a possessive way ;) **

_Oh yeah his animal side is so cute! I love when he gets like that and I'm happy you found that part cute C: thank you :D_

**Egyptiandude990**

**OOOOOOO! So exciting! Yeah. LOVE IT! **

_You're just awesome ! xD period. :D_

**Katwizzle**

**OMG! SHE ALMOSTED DIED! BEASTBOY SAVED HER! NOT AQUALAD! YAY! :D I cant wait for the next chapter i wonder what aqualad is going to do... hurry and update! **

_Of course he had to save my baby girl ! ;D and here is the next chapter hope you like it._

**Well guys thank you for reading and remember to R&R till next time…**

**Peace & love**


	8. Chapter 8: He's content and CALM?

**DISCALIMER:** remind me again why I keep saying this I mean if only it just reminds me how I don't own shitttttt D: wahhhh *goes to cry in her little corner*

Well hope you guys like this one it's a little short but the next one I promise won't be :D

And story starts in 3…..2…..1 (or just skip this and read :D)

Chapter 8: He's content...and CALM?

Raven chanted her mantra as she levitated in the common room. The sun rays warmed her and she felt happy, Yes, Raven… The Raven felt genuinely happy. She couldn't believe she was finally with the one she loves… Beast boy. "I guess you should always expect the unexpected."

"Azarath metrion zinthos… Azarath metrion zinthos… Azarath metrion zinthos…" she smiled as she felt the emotions of happiness radiating off of someone and she knew exactly who it was.

Beast boy saw raven meditating and decided to surprise attack her. He crawled quietly on the floor making sure to make no sound whatsoever as he got to her and got up to scare her he was stopped.

"Stop… Stop before you do anything stupid." 'Seriously does he ever learn…no it's obviously he doesn't raven.' She sighed.

He slouched and groaned. "Oh you're no fun! And wait what? How the hell did you know…" Raven interrupted him.

"Because of your emotions…they're a dead give a way Garfield."

He crossed his arms. "Cheater."

She dropped to the floor and not before she got a chance to breathe and turn around he had his arms around her. "Gar please let me…"

"Please raven just let me hold you for a little bit… You don't know how long I've wanted to do this… to just hold in my arms."

She smiled inwardly as she put her hands on his arms that were wrapped around her. "Really?"

"Yes, plus I know you want me hugging you like this." He planted soft kisses on the back of her neck that just made her want to melt.

"Fine… But don't go doing it 24/7 gar."

Garfield laid his head on her shoulder. "Yeah okay baby."

Raven eyes opened at the usage of words and blushed. 'Oh azar! He's going to cause my emotions to burst wide open from what they feel.' But then she smiled she _could_ get use to this and these feelings. And as she was enjoying the hug and the feelings Beast boy gave off he let go to her disappointment.

She turned around her arms crossed. She blushed as she saw him wearing gray sweats and a white wife beater, his muscles showing begging for her to stare.

He smiled at her as he stretched causing his muscles to flex. "So you hungry?"

Raven didn't know what was worse that she didn't answer him and stared like an idiot or that her face was red from blushing. She had to compose herself and she had to do it quickly. She cleared her throat. "Uhm… Food?"

"Uh… Yeah Raven you know people have this thing that when your tummy growls it's a signal you're hungry and if you're hungry you go and eat something called food to calm the tummy back down…" he chuckled at the glare she gave him. "You okay my little midget?"

"First of all I know that Garfield. Second of all _never ever _call me that again!You got it?"

Beast boy laughed as he nodded. "Sure thing."

Raven put her hand on her hip. "And Lastly, Yes I' am fine, why wouldn't I be?" she said it in a mean tone causing him to flinch.

"I don't know maybe something to do with the sudden mood swings." Raven eyes opened wide and glared at him.

"No I didn't mean it like that! Like I don't know you just got a little bi-polar there for a second. You're not on your, you know, monthly are ya?"

Raven's eyes opened wider as her face got the slightest hint of red. "Are you insinuating I'm mad because I'm on my period _Garfield Logan?"_

"No, no, no! _Not in that way _it was just a question to make a conversation plus I mean you're always moody so it nothing new." He laughed nervously rubbing his head. 'Boy do I KNOW how to mess things up. Like really you idiot her period? Why don't you just say your goodbyes and bury yourself outside six feet under now cause your toast!'

He looked over at raven whose hands were in fist forms and she was practically fuming. 'Yeah I'm definitely toast…' he smiled nervously. "Okay you know what let me just be quiet…shutting up in 3.2.1." He made a gesture as too show he was zipping his mouth.

"Yeah I suggest you should do that beast boy." She turned to walk away from him but was stopped by him grabbing her wrist.

"Awe c'mon you're gonna be angry with me already?" He pouted at her.

Raven turned around. "I should have known you wouldn't stay quiet."

He pouted at her as she just stared at him. "Raven c'mon I'm sorry you know sometimes I just don't know how to stop talking. Please I'm sorry."

Raven wasn't budging. He got an idea. "Raven if you don't stay I will convince with my adorable kitty… c'mon raven don't make me do it… don't make me."

"Do you really think I will cave in just cause…" she was interrupted by him.

"Fine you made me do it." He stepped back and was about to morph in to the cat.

"Stop!" raven called out. She narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Fine I'll stay…" she decided to give in with at least her dignity and not cause she couldn't resist a cat looking at her. "I'll stay just. don't. do. that."

He chuckled. "So that's your weakness, huh?" He laughed evilly as he rubbed his hands together as he stared at her. Raven stared back at him like he was biggest weirdo in the planet.

"Remind me again how I fell for you? Cause I don't think that weird laugh had_ anything _to do with it." She paused. "Let me see…" she raised her finger to her chin before she nodded. "Yes definitely not the laugh boy do I have a weird taste in men."

Beast boy mouth dropped as he crossed his arms. "Oh you got jokes huh? Well, let me tell you Ms. Sarcasm they're not funny!" he walked to the kitchen as he kept talking to her. "BUT like I said before the babes can't resist the ears." He winked at her as he moved his ears.

Raven just rolled her eyes playfully following him into the kitchen. "Yeah I remember now… god how could I possibly forget that girls are suckers for ears that are like the ones from Santa's little helpers." She palmed her forehead.

"Oh raven shut up you know you love all of this!" he pointed at himself while grinning.

"Oh yeah baby you make me melt." She said it in a bored tone.

"Love you two." He flashed her a big smile with his hands forming a heart. "Anyways, what you want raven?"

"Sandwich, but I can make that myself if it's alright with you." She said it as she pulled out the bread bag.

"Sure I mean if you want you can make mines too." He leaned on the counter looking at her.

"Uhm no sorry I don't do tofu; you're on your own on that one baby." She held up the bag to him who grunted as he grabbed it.

"Fine… but for the record it tastes better than anything you cook any day." He laughed as she glared at him.

"Oh you're just begging me today to send you to eternal torment aren't ya?" she raised her eyebrow as an evil smirk crossed her face.

Beast boy eyes opened wide as he gulped.

"You know if you must beg so much I can make that happen in the snap of my fingers. Wanna see?" she smirked even more evilly as he slowly shook his head holding on to dear life to the bread.

"Good, that's exactly what I thought." She finished making her sandwich smiling at him as she took a bite and went to sit on the couch.

"Oh you're just mean raven, just mean."

She shrugged as she turned the TV on. "Your fault no one told you to fall for me."

He smiled. "God I can just never win with you, can I? Like I shouldn't even bother trying cause I will always loose, wont I?" he put the tofu on his sandwich as he walked over to the couch with two cokes on a tray.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure that out."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He took a big bite out of the sandwich. "SO…what you watching?" he wiped his mouth looking over at her.

"Nothing right now." She felt his arm go around her. Her eyes opened and she stiffened.

Beast boy noticed this and raised his arm but he felt a gentle hand on his arm

"No keep it there; I like the feel of your touch." He smiled wide at her and proceeded to put his arm back around her and to his surprise raven snuggled closer to him resting her head on his shoulder.

Raven felt his fingers play with her hair, she turned her gaze to see him twirling it in his fingers. She felt how content and calm he was with her. "I never knew you could feel so content Garfield."

"Whatcha mean Raven?" he kept his gaze at the TV.

"Well I can feel your emotions and well I never before felt you so content and calm." She looked up at him and saw him smiling.

"That's because you make me feel this way, I don't know I just feel like this with you… You make me feel calm and well content with myself… you genuinely make me feel happy." He looked down at her and met her eyes.

Raven blushed as she nodded her head. "I understand you." She turned to look at the movie.

Garfield looked at her confused. "You do?"

"Yes, you make me feel the same way, something about being with you makes me happy…that happy that keeps you calm and positive like if I have no evil in me. I can't really explain it that much but I know I feel it." She laid her head on his chest.

Beast boy had the biggest grin on his face. "You don't know how good it makes me feel to know I make you feel that way."

The two cuddle watching the movie. Beast boy looked down at raven, She had no expression on her face as she watched the TV but he knew she was happy being in his arms. Who knew her happiness would mean more to him than his own.

_Outside titans tower…_

Terra sat on a boulder throwing rocks out to the sea. Everyone in the tower got the news of beast boy and raven getting together. A tear ran down her cheek.

She couldn't help but feel jealous and hatred. The devils witch got her boyfriend, no wonder he always defended her, she even wondered if he was having an affair with her throughout their entire relationship. But what hurt terra the most was how beast boy said that once he saw the one that's who he would be with for the rest of his life and that meant that if he was with raven that she was his mate the one he chose to lose it to and be with till his death.

Terra's eyes got watery and were red as the tears made their way down her cheeks. She lost the man she loved forever to the person she least liked. 'But who can blame him.' She wiped her tears. 'I have done so much evil…I don't disserve someone as good as him.'

She felt more alone now than ever. She knew she had to be happy for him but she just couldn't be.

"Why are you crying?"

She flinched as she heard someone else's voice behind her.

"Someone as beautiful as you terra shouldn't be out here crying."

She turned around to see aqualad starring at her with a concern look. "It's nothing garth… I just feel bad… I just needed to take a breather for a few."

Aqualad shook his head. "You're lying." He proceeded to sit next to her.

Terra put her arms on her knees and rested her head on top. "Excuse me?"

"I said you're lying to me." He sighed. "Look I know you're upset about BB and raven, it's obvious I saw your face expression when Bee told you."

Terra looked over at him.

He grabbed a rock and threw it out to the ocean. "Terra I know you're trying to mask the pain but you're not doing it so well and I don't like seeing you cry."

She starred at him. "How are you dealing with this?"

He looked at her. "Exactly what do you mean?"

"Well I mean raven was your girlfriend how are you dealing with the guy you well sort of hate… I mean he pounded you in front of everyone and now he's with raven, how do you deal with it?"

Aqualad shrugged. "You can't make someone be with you, you can't make someone love you… I knew beast boy and raven loved each other I…I just didn't want to admit it."

Terra sat up looking at him felling stung by his words. 'Even he knew they were meant for each other…'. "Oh."

"Yeah… I thought by asking her to marry me I would have her but I was wrong… people love who they love. So I just gotta learn to deal with it and be happy for them because I know I will find that someone one day."

"Wow that was a pretty impressive and convincing speech there." She smiled at him.

"So no more crying?"

She nodded her head hesitantly. "Yeah, I guess… I mean I'm still upset but I know I gotta move on."

"That's good terra." Aqualad smiled at her.

"But I gotta admit though I'm not so happy he's true mate is raven and it'll take me awhile to adjust to the idea itself but whatever I guess somewhere out there lies the person I'm supposed to be with."

Aqualad smiled at her as she reached into her pocket and took out two starburst candies. "Want one?"

Aqualad nodded as he took the red one. "Thanks."

"No problem."

The two smiled at each other. Aqualad savored the cherry candy and its goodness before he got a question in his mind. "So can you control water also?"

Terra tilted her head slightly to the side with a confused look.

Aqualad shrugged leaning back with his hands on the ground. "You know since you control the earth and what not, So I was wondering if you can also control water since its part of the earth itself?"

Terra looked to her side thinking of what he just asked before she answered. "Sorta."

He looked at her confused. "Sorta?" She nodded her head. "What do you mean sorta?"

"Well I can sense where water is and stuff but I can't control it to my use only the rocks and earth around it."

"Oh I see… that's pretty cool." He smiled at her.

"Yeah since its part of earth, like ON earth I can sense it but I never really tried to control it I don't really think I can but I'm good with the powers I have."

He nodded at her understanding what she meant.

"Why the question though?" she starred at him quizzically.

Aqualad licked his lips before he slightly shrugged. "I don't know just curious I guess."

Both of them stayed talking there starring out to ocean for the next two hours. The comfort was nice seeing as they were both heartbroken.

_Jump city Airport…_

Robin was grabbing his bags and Starfire's from the pick-up station.

"Oh my dear robin I'm so happy to be finally home! I mean even if we cut our stay short!" Starfire starred at her boyfriend.

"Yeah well you put up a convincing argument star."

"Oh but what if our friends need our help I mean I worried too much when I heard what happened with our dear friend raven."

Robin put the bags in the car. "Yeah well star she had beast boy."

"Oh yes it was nice of him to do the saving!" she covered her mouth giggling.

They got in the car, robin put his hand on her lap. "Ready to go home?"

"Oh why most certainly I' am dear husband!" and with that he turned the car on and went to the titans tower.

_Titans tower…_

Beast boy starred out of raven's window. "I wonder when it'll get warm again."

"Pretty soon." Raven laid in her bed as she read a book. Beast boy turned to look at her and morphed into a cat and proceeded to go and lay down with her.

Raven felt the cat walking and rubbing against her arm. Raven lifted her arm and the cat went and curled up next to her. She smiled; he could be so cute sometimes. She caressed the cat's hair and ran her fingers through it. She heard Garfield purring under her touch.

Raven smiled as she kept reading her book then out of nowhere the cat was no longer a cat and she felt a weigh of something else on her she raised her book and saw beast boy snuggled up next to her with a leg on her and an arm around her.

Raven shook her head at his attempt. "You know Gar if you wanted to just lay down you should of just asked."

Beast boy stayed with his eyes closed and smiled. "Shush, I'm sleeping babe."

Raven pulled her hand away to grab her book more properly. "No wait keep playing with my hair I like that."

She sighed and continued to play with his hair as he began purring again. She could really get used to this. Raven wasn't fond of so much human contact but with him it was different. She knew before she didn't want anything with him because she was afraid of what might end up happening but throughout time she still became close to him and was now more than friends, time had different plans for her, and sooner than later she ended up with who she was supposed to be with. 'I guess no matter what you can't run away from fate.'

"Rae…"

"Yes Garfield?" raven looked down at him and saw he was sleep talking. She felt him snuggle closer to her.

Raven continued reading her book until she herself slowly fell asleep next to him.

_Outside titans tower…_

"So, Aqualad wanna go back inside?" terra stood up dusting herself off.

"Yeah sure." Aqualad looked up and saw her extending her hand towards him.

"C'mon just take it I won't bite ya!" she smiled at him.

"Thanks." He took it and she pulled him up effortlessly. "Whoa there… you're pretty strong."

She winked at him as they began to walk back. But as they reached the front they saw two familiar figures standing in front of the doors.

"Oh robin hurry hurry and open up the doors!"

Robin was patting his pockets and himself all over looking for the keys. "Star…I can't…I can't find them!"

"Hey dudes!" they looked up and saw terra with aqualad hovering over them on a slab of rock. "What's up?"

Robin sighed relieved that they were here. "See someone here was so excited to come home I packed the keys wrong and can't get inside."

"Whoa dude I think that's a first." Terra smiled at him.

"First of what?"

"First time I hear you say you done something so irresponsible." Terra and aqualad jumped down from the rock.

Aqualad stepped up and said hi to them. "So aren't you two a little early might I say from your honeymoon?"

Robin pointed out to star. "She just couldn't wait any longer to be home."

"Oh yes I'm afraid I was the home sick!" she flew over to aqualad and hugged him. "So tell me friend where is raven? I assume you guys have spent a lot of time together and have gotten closer, yes?"

The tension could be felt all over as she asked that. Terra looked at the ground as she whispered. "Well that's awkward…"

Starfire tilted her head at him. "Friend what is the matter?"

"Uhm star… me and raven kinda…sorta broke up…" he sighed. "We're over actually."

Starfire gasped and laughed nervously. "Oh I am the most sorry for asking that then! Please tell me what…" she was interrupted by terra.

"And that's not even it."

Aqualad sighed. "Yeah actually the real shocking news is that Raven and Beast boy are together now…"

Robin and Starfire's mouth dropped as their eyes opened wide. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Robin whispered to star in her ear. "You just had to ask didn't you…" he pulled away smiling at him.

Terra sighed as aqualad rubbed his hand on his face. "Well this is beyond awkward."

Starfire closed her mouth, she was shocked and sad for aqualad but she couldn't help but feel joy for her two closest friends. She had always thought they would make the cutest couple and she was glad to see them finally together. She smiled at aqualad. "So friends may we do the going inside now?" she looked at them as they nodded.

Beast boy stretched as he saw him and raven in the spoon position. He smiled at her as he watched her sleep soundly and calm. "Wow you're so beautiful." He buried his head back in her hair smelling her scent. "I don't want you to ever leave me."

As he drifted again to sleep he heard loud knocks on raven's door.

Knock knock…

"Raven I have heard of the news of you and friend beast boy please may we have the girl talk!?"

Beast boy heard the tamaranean's voice behind the door and jumped up causing the empath next to him to wake up. His eyes were wide open. 'Wait why is star back home? crap!'

Raven sensed his worried emotions and placed her hand on his shoulder. "S'okay there's nothing wrong with you here."

Beast boy calmed down. "You mean you're not mad I'm here when Starfire is outside about to knock down your door? I mean she might see me here."

She shook her head and got up to open the door. The tamaranean immediately went inside.

"Raven I have heard that you and beast boy are what humans call it a couple and I just wanted to check…" Starfire trailed off as she saw the green changeling laying down on raven's bed.

Beast boy laughed nervously as he waved at her. Starfire turned quickly to look at raven. "So it is true?"

"Yes. Yes Starfire it's true." Raven said in her monotone voice. She gasped for air as she felt the alien wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Oh how most wonderful! This is the most glorious news!"

Raven gasped for air. "Star…fire…can't…breathe."

The alien quickly let go of her friend. "Oop's sorry I'm just so happy!" she turned to look at Garfield. "For the both of you."

Beast boy chuckled. "Thanks star." He got up as he went to hug her. "So what are you doing here so early?"

Starfire giggled. "Oh that does not matter! What we must do is celebrate this occasion!" she began floating to the door. "I shall begin the party invitations, the balloons and…"

She was stopped as both beast boy and raven got in front of her frantically. "NO star!"

Beast boy tippy toed at her. "Yeah you crazy terra is here… and so is aqualad we can't celebrate this!"

Raven nodded in agreement. "Plus we just got together we appreciate if not every single person in the world knew!"

Starfire nodded in agreement. "I see; that would not be appropriate right?"

They nodded their heads fast at her like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay then I shall not do it." She smiled as she left the room.

Beast boy and raven sighed in relief. "Thanks."

Raven closed her door as beast boy jumped on her bed. "Dude that was a close call!"

Raven joined him. "Tell me about it, knowing her she would probably televise the event and every titan we know would be here… NOW that would be embarrassing."

Beast boy snuggled closer to raven. He whispered in her ear. "Raven will you go out on a date with me?" he inhaled her scent he could never get enough of it.

Raven got a little stiffed at the question. "A date?"

"Yes baby a date a real full blown date."

Raven thought about it and felt chills down her spine as she felt his warm breathe on her neck tickling her in the slightest bit.

"Yes."

Beast boy grinned wide unbeknownst to raven as he was snuggled with her. He felt her fingers gently caressed his hair. She was gentle with him all the while hearing her heart beat thump slowly calming him. Her smell mesmerizing him, he couldn't have picked a more perfect girl.

He whispered to her again. "Then a date it is."

"Next Saturday is our date okay baby?" he looked up at raven who just nodded. "Kay next Saturday."

**This was more of a simple chapter to show the reaction of everyone around the house to the news of him and raven. Now just cause there in a relationship it won't all be cute I will take my time evolving their relationship mainly cause relationships in real life are hard not easy one bit especially when they are opposites. And I wonder what might happen with aqualad and terra…. I shall see where I take them. Well anyways I hope you guys love this chapter I know not much happened here but the next chapter will be good I promise :'D R&R and let me know what you think or any ideas ;)**

**Now for le' reviews!**

**SaphireDragon15**

**Ya I'm happy!**

**Although I thought she was going to say 'yes'... I;m not very optimistic... **

_Lol it's okay! I thought about it for a long while but I wanted to take the story a different route. And yes finally they got together! Hope you like this one also :D_

**Katwizzle**

**I loved this chapter! It was amazing! Too bad about Cheshire and Speedy, i hope they work something out in the future! :( well anyways hurry and updater :) **

_I know they have this type of relationship going on! but I see where I take them. And thank you thank you for liking this chapter im super happy you loved it ! hope you enjoy this one :]_

**musicqueen1249/19/12 . chapter 7**

**Awsome! **

_Why thank you :') hope you like this one._

**SecretInvaderKay**

**I'm a girlXP FINALLY! Jk Awesome chapterXD**

_Lmfaooo you made me laugh there! xD and I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding really I'll fix it and thank you so much darling :) _

**Harmonious Wolf**

**Yay! BBRae-Togetherness XD**

**Loved this chapter, BB was so persistent. I almost (big almost) feel sorry for Aqualad, but not really. ;) **

_Gahhhhhh! Yes I love them :] hehehe. And yes he was he has to be raven can be really hard headed especially when it comes to him. And I also felt a bit sad for him but I shall fix his love life he will find someone ;D so don't worry !_

**blueyzangel**

**AWWW theyre finally together! :D**

**VERY CUTE! **

_Awe thank you I'm also happy they are together! And I'm glad you liked it :'D_

**Egyptiandude990**

**LOVE IT! Awesome story!**

_I'm glad you love it hope you keep reading :P! gracias !_

**You guys are amazing thank you for the reviews I'm very happy so far with how this one is going I hope you like this chapter it's not much but it is needed thank you**

**Till next time …. Peace & love :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Raven shush and look up

**Disclaimer**: I don't own nothing but maybe as a dying wish it will be granted?... *Chirp* *Chirp* *Chirp* Yeah thought so -_-

Anyways here's chapter 9 hope you guys loveeee it :D !

Chapter 9: Raven shush and look up.

_1 week later…_

The next morning beast boy woke up in his bed and not before he even stretched raven crossed his mind and he smiled. "Life is good."

He stretched in his bed arching his back in a twisted way. He sighed as he sat up on his queen bed. "Today's the day I take my girl out on a picnic date!"

He clapped his hands rubbing as he smiled and got up to get a towel and boxers to shower.

He walked past Ravens room and smiled at her door. He reached the bathroom and the door glided open. He put the towel on the sink with his boxers and undressed himself. He took a quick look at himself in the mirror and smiled. He had something no other in the guy in the world had that made a special empath fall in love with him. And he felt pretty damn good about that. 'Oh yeah I'm the man in this town!'

He nodded at himself as he turned the shower on. He got inside and enjoyed the way the warm water hit his body all over. 'Who's the man? I'm the man!' He thought as he soaped his body and rubbed the scrubber all over. 'I mean Aquadude wanted her every girl in the damn universe wants the guy and he picked raven who in turn chose ME!' he smiled.

The beast inside him was greatly satisfied that his mate chose him back. The satisfaction of bringing his opponent down satisfied him even more.

Beast boy whistled in the shower as he scrubbed his hair letting the water wash the soap and shampoo off. 'Yes today is a good day!'

He went to the mirror again looking at his reflection. "So dear me let's not mess up today let us be a good boy and give raven the best first date ever." The beast in him scoffed. _'Please you're the one who always messes up not me.'_

"Shut up." Beast boy dried himself off and put on his green and purple checkered boxers and opened the door and began drying his hair with the towel as he walked back to his room.

He had the biggest smile on his face and as he walked raven came out of her room. They bumped into each other.

"Oooomph!" They bumped heads.

Raven eyes were closed as Garfield took his towel out of his head and saw his girlfriend. He was smiling and about to hug her until she spoke.

Raven still had her eyes closed she rubbed her temple. "Ugh watch it you imbecile." Her tone was harsh and annoyed. She didn't know who it was until she opened her eyes. Her eyes opened wide for a split second. She saw Garfield's sad expression. She tried to touch him but pulled her hand back.

"I…I'm sorry I didn't know it was you…" and with that she left for the bathroom and left Garfield standing there looking after her.

The bathroom door closed. 'Nice one there raven call your boyfriend something mean and cruel on the day of your big date… Oh azar.' She breathed out heavily. Today already started out awkward.

She turned the sink on and washed her face and brushed her teeth she saw the mess Garfield made, toothpaste smudges everywhere. She groaned. 'Will he ever be clean?' she brushed her teeth with her right hand as her left cleaned the sink around. 'Guess not… but nothing like hoping for a miracle.' She washed her mouth and went to turn the shower on when she saw she saw she forgot her towel. "You've got to be kidding me."

Garfield was in his room right now wondering about ravens comment. 'Is she mad at me? Does she not want to go out on a date now? No, she doesn't I mean not from just bumping onto each other right? Well… but this is raven she… crap I gotta go apologize.'

He put on gray faded denim jeans and a white T-shirt. He made his way to the kitchen and decided to get things ready and say sorry for the incident when she came to the kitchen.

Raven was in the shower humming a slow tune. 'Crap dates… oh how fun.' She scrubbed all over. She remembered how she would go on dates with aqualad and how weird she felt yet maybe with beast boy it'd be different. 'He's probably going to take me to an arcade and annoy me to my death bed.'

She was getting irritated as she washed her hair it was so long and for some reason it was becoming darker maybe cause she was getting older who knows she'd call azar later. 'I mean my eyes have light blue in them now would make sense if my hair starts changing color… oh azar will I ever be normal?'

She washed away the soap and shampoo but stayed standing there for ten more minutes sinking into her thoughts.

For one she was happy she was with beast boy but for another she was afraid of her emotions, she wasn't controlling them so well since they got together. But she just couldn't bring herself to be apart from him.

She sighed as she turned the nob off. What would they do in the future? How long will this even last? What if they broke up could she handle the hurt? What I he never even loved her? She rolled her eyes as she was drying herself. 'Positive thoughts…positive thoughts Raven.'

She put on her panties and bra and the towel around her as she floated back to her room fast before anyone would see her.

She opened her windows and let the light brighten up the entire room. After she did that she dropped the towel on the floor and opened her closet and began to look for something to wear.

She saw the clothes she laid out in front of her bed and she didn't believe she was about to wear it and then she remembered she had a call to make.

Garfield had all his items laid out on the counter in front of him he took the list in his hands and began checking off what he had.

'Drinks? Checked…' He went to the next item.

'Food? Checked…' he smiled at what he made. 'Raven so gonna love this!'

'Forks, Spoons and Knives? Checked, checked and checked…' He made sure to put those immediately in the basket.

'Plates and cups? Checccckkked…' These were the next things he put inside.

'Dessert? Mmm dessert… I mean checked…' he wiped the drool of his face as he checked off the last item on his list. And put the rest of the items inside.

He stood there wondering what he was missing. Before he snapped his fingers and put the blanket and an iHome inside the basket. "There we go all set now aren't we?"

"Set for what?"

Garfield jumped as he turned around and saw cyborg grinning at him. He glared back at the tin man. "Not that is any of your business but Raven and I have a date today."

Cyborgs eye opened a little. "So grass head you got a date? You got her to accept to go on a date?"

"You act like it's out of this world she's my girlfriend isn't she?"

"Well I mean it is! I mean it's a miracle you even got her to be your girlfriend in the first place sure you wanna scare her away with arcade dates and stuff."

Garfield glared at cyborg. "Listen trash can…"

Before he could say anything raven appeared through the door. She looked up as she felt all eyes on her. "Uhm am I missing something here? Why the stares?"

Cyborgs eye was big now and beast boy mouth was opened. Raven was there in front of them wearing a nice spaghetti strap top which was loose on the bottom and was white decorated with a design of flowers, she had on leggings that reached down to her knee and black flats, she also had a nice leather jacket on that had no hood and she wore make-up. Her hair flowed nicely down the front as she looked at the guys. She looked beautiful.

Cyborg shrugged as beast boy smiled. "No, nothing I just never seen you look so…"

"Girly?" raven said as she starred at him with a little disappointment she worked hard on getting ready.

Garfield noticed this. "No, no not at all… wait I mean yes girly but not in a bad way, you definitely look stunning right cyborg?" he looked over at cyborg for a save who saw the shape shifter needed help. He put a thumb's up.

"Girl you be killin' em out there!" raven blushed as she put her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"So uhm we ready to go?"

Beast boy saw that in all the preparation he forgot to get ready himself. "Uh just one second let me go change real fast." He didn't wait to finish his sentence in the room as he rushed out to go change.

"So little lady you're trying to impress him huh?"

Raven blushed deeper. "Shut. Up."

"Awe c'mon I think it's cute how you're all ga-ga for grass stain. I mean you wore make-up and everything not that I'm opposed to it you look gorgeous little sis."

Raven sighed. "I'm not 'ga-ga' but thank you for the compliment."

Cyborg chuckled. "Please I see the drool coming out of your mouth as you starred at him."

Raven lowered her head down to her neck. "Cyborg, don't push my buttons or I'll dismember you piece by piece."

"Ouch." Cyborg said wincing. "Why you gotta be such a meanie?"

Raven sighed heavily. She pondered on why she dealt with the antics of the metal man. 'Because he's like your brother, that's why.'

Beast boy came in the room with the biggest grin on his face. He had on a plaid button down shirt what was blue and white, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the shirt was opened but under he wore a simple white shirt. He changed out of his gray jeans and put on bark blue ones and a pair of black Nikey dunks.

Raven saw him and blushed. She didn't know why but beast boy always looked hot in whatever he wore, even if he wore sweats he looked a hundred times better than any fancy guy out there.

"So my lady ready to go?" raven nodded as he grabbed the basket and extended his other arm to her. "Then let's go your chariot awaits."

Raven chuckled as she grabbed his arm. "Must you always joke around?"

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

Cyborg watched the two walk away. He shook his head. "Young love… So damn clueless." He began to make his breakfast.

Beast boy was walking with raven. He looked over at her admiring how beautiful she looked.

"You look breath taking by the way."

She looked over at him and smiled a little. "Thanks."

"By the way raven I'm sorry about bumping into you earlier I wasn't looking."

Raven waved it off. "No please if anything I should be sorry I called you something for no reason." She looked at the ground feeling a little awkward. "So Garfield, where are we going if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh you will see." They reached the car. "I figured since the snow has faded away and now it isn't freezing and it's early so the sun is warm I decided we do something different than the old movies thing."

Raven licked her lips and she nodded. "I see."

Beast boy put the basket on the top of the car and opened the car. He went over to ravens door and opened the door for her. She looked at him and smiled as she went inside. He went to his side and put the basket in the backseat then got in.

"You know I can open my door right?"

He nodded. "Yes but as my girlfriend and as long your with me and we go out I will be a gentlemen."

He turned the car on and began to drive to their destination.

He was whistling a tune raven didn't know and his fingers tapped the steering wheel. Raven smiled inwardly at how different they were she just sat there quiet with no expression on her face so serious while beast boy was so joyful.

She saw the entrance of the place they went. 'Welcome to great Willow Berry Lake.' She turned to look at beast boy who was currently busy looking for a parking spot. "A lake?"

She saw him keep his eye on the road. "Hmm?"

Before she could ask again she saw the lake, the surrounding was beautiful. The entire lake all around was covered with willow trees and flowers, she understood at that moment why it was called willow but why did it have berry in it?

They stopped as they parked the car. "So you ready raven?"

She unbuckled her seat belt. "Yes."

She was about to open her door when beast boy said 'wait!' she stopped and saw how he got out and rushed to her side to open her door. "Okay my lady you can step out."

Raven saw that was unnecessary but she felt good when he did that. She saw how he badly was trying on their date and she admired him for that. "Why thank you."

Beast boy then ran to the other side getting the basket out then closing the doors putting the alarm system on his car.

He walked up to raven who was on the grass admiring the view of the lake and the swans in the lake with the other birds. He reached her. "So we're gonna be sitting over there." He pointed off to the distance under the biggest willow tree that was right in front of the dock.

He began walking raven following closely behind. "So can people swim in this thing?"

"Yup they can reason for the dock Rae."

Raven immediately got stiffed. "Uhm…"

"Don't worry raven not today we're just getting out of winter season it's still a little cold and besides we have all summer to do something like that." He looked over his shoulder smiling at her.

Raven was a little relieved to know he wasn't planning on swimming, at least not today. They reached the spot and beast boy pulled out blanket and opened it laying it on the floor.

Raven proceeded to sit down as he sat next to her pulling out the containments of the basket.

She saw how he had a bottle of champagne, two plates and two glass cups then he pulled out the meal it was yellow rice mixed with vegetables and chicken. 'Whoa wait chicken?' she starred at beast boy who put food on both plates.

"Uhm Garfield?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Is that chicken?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, yes it is… but it's not real chicken if you get my drift."

"Mmm. Okay."

He opened the bottle and poured the drink into both cups. "Wow you sure went out of your way this looks amazing."

He smiled. "It's nothing you disserve this and more." Then he pulled out his iPod and the iHome from inside the basket and put music on.

Garfield rubbed his hands as he looked over at raven. "Okay dig in."

Raven nodded her head. "Looks good but we'll see how good of a cook you really are." She got the spoon he handed her. She noticed how he was staring at her as she put the spoon with food in her mouth. He was watching her intently with a grin on his face. Raven felt a little weird from the staring but the food was _delicious._ "Mmm."

Beast boy smiled wider. "Sooo… whatcha think?"

"It's actually…" She blushed looking away for a moment. "Delicious."

"Ahhh so am I a bad cook? Is tofu _that bad_? Or was it that you just didn't give it a try?"

She blushed even more. "Pfft." She left him unanswered as she continued eating.

A little later raven grabbed her drink. "So, mind telling me how you found this place?"

Beast boy was leaned against the tree holding his plate eating. "Well…" he swallowed what he had in his mouth. "I use to visit here when I just started out as a titan. Usually on the weekends, I stumbled onto this place when I was flying as a hawk one day."

"Well it's a very beautiful place." She took another sip.

"Yeah it is." He finished his plate and took his drink in his grasp and began to drink.

Raven continued eating her food. She got a question in her head. "By the way, why is it called berry I get the willow part." She pointed to the surrounding willows. "But it's the berry part I can't get a grasp of."

Beast boy smiled. 'She is always analyzing everything.' "Well if you must know there are berry bushes around here." He took a gulp of his drink. "It's the only park with willow trees and editable berries. But right now you won't find some because they only grow in the spring and summer time."

"Oh." She breathed in taking the natural smell of the ambiance. "That's pretty interesting."

Beast boy pulled out a flan from the basket. "Dessert?"

Raven chuckled a little. "Geez Garfield you even brought sweets?"

"Yep, flan to be exact."

She raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't that have milk and eggs? You don't eat…"

"Again… tofu made."

"Right." She sighed. "Sure give me a piece."

He eagerly opened the plastics and cut a piece for raven. He put in on a smaller plate. "Here you go baby."

She stayed quiet this time as she took a bite out of it. And she was even more shocked at how amazing this tasted. She looked over at beast boy and raised an eyebrow. "Okay what did you do to the food that it all tastes amazing? Did you put a spell on me?"

Beast boy laughed. "Dude seriously? I don't even know any spells! And so you know Raven I made the flan two days ago and yesterday night I made the rice I took my time and made it perfect. Like I said what I cook will taste better than whatever you make any day." He shrugged. "At least when we get married we will have someone good at cooking."

Raven dropped her spoon and stiffened at what he just said. She put the plate down as she cleared her throat. "Uh… sorry about that."

Beast boy noticed the tension. "Uhm I mean we don't have to get married or anything like that it was just a silly comment. He. He. He." He rubbed the back of his head.

It was awkward and the song that was playing wasn't helping at all.

"_**Meet me in the altar in your white dress"**_

_** "We ain't getting no younger, we might as well do it"**_

"_**Been feeling all the while girl I must confess"**_

"_**Girl let's just get married"**_

"_**I just wanna get married"**_

Beast boy immediately skipped the song. The awkwardness filled the air. He noticed it was getting to quiet so he went and broke the silence. "Soooo… I totally didn't mean to put that song it was just playing."

Raven breathed out heavily. "Sorry it's just no one has ever before mentioned marriage I mean besides aqualad but he did that to just tie me up not cause he honestly wanted that so I was just shocked you would think of me as a wife."

Beast boy leaned over to her. "I don't know if you noticed raven but I chose you as my mate." She looked at him in the eyes. "And when I chose you I chose you as my mate for life you're the only person I see my future with."

He kissed her lips softly before he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm not saying we gonna do it soon no. but I hope one day you will be my wife."

She breathed in and breathed out calmly. "You really see me as a wife?"

He smiled. "Yes I do, I just hope you see your future with me but I don't wanna make it sound as if I'm rushed we just started I just hope you one day consider or like the thought of being my mate forever, my wife."

Raven sighed. "Well I mean it's hard to not think or feel pressure when…"

"Please raven I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off the wrong way and it's just a thought nothing more so let's not worry about what hasn't happened yet or for what's yet to come."

Raven nodded as she leaned on him. He played with her hair. Raven wondered if beast boy ever did this with terra, could she really believe he never did anything sexual with her. She looked up at him, at his innocent face and it said it all. No he never did anything with her. But she still had lingering questions in her mind. "Gar…"

Garfield looked down at raven and he saw something was troubling her. "What's wrong?"

"Garfield… did you ever, well, do this with well…" raven trailed of not wanting to say the end of her sentence but he caught what she meant.

"I see… well raven I mean we did date for eight months I did take her out but not like this."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed looking out towards the lake. "What do I mean… Mmm, Well what I had with terra was like a friendship type of thing, it was sort of a game. Like me and her were the same, we liked the same things so I never thought out of the box we'd just go to the movies or play games but with you…" He stopped for a moment and turned to look at her. "With you it's different with you I have to think outside of the box I _want _to think outside of the box, you're different and I want to get to know you, I want to impress you. I want to know the works about of Raven Roth because everything about you is a wonder yet to be discovered."

She grinned a tiny bit. He smiled at her. "See that is what I long to see, I thought I'd never land a beautiful girl like you raven, but I did and I don't wanna make you regret your choice of choosing me."

"Garfield if anything I should be worried about losing you."

The shape shifter opened his eyes wide looking at her in disbelief. "What?"

She sighed. "Well yeah I mean you're a good looking guy, you're funny and so full of life and me…let's just say I make little kids cry with my appearance."

"Pfft! that's so not true!" he got up staring at her. "Raven you had aqualad a _prince_ after you, and you say you should be worried of losing me? If anything I gotta be worried some dorky prince doesn't come sweeping you off your feet."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh hush."

He shook his head. "No, no hushing will be made here young lady."

She got up and walked towards him. "Sometimes you need to know when to be quiet."

"Yeah well I'm a loud mouth." He starred at her.

She kissed his lips and he immediately kissed her after a moment she broke the kiss. "There is that any better?"

He stood for a moment quiet then continued ranting. "How can you even say that you should be worried? I mean c'mon I can see you trying to make me feel good but lying is never nice."

Raven groaned and whispered as she made her way back to the blanket. "So much for trying to shut him up…"

Beast boy stopped and turned around. "Hey I heard that missy."

Raven looked at him. "Well whoop-ti-doo you heard me."

He walked back over to her and sat next to her starring at her. Raven noticed the stare and looked over at him.

"Uhm, can you stop?"

Beast boy just stayed starring at her and smiled. "Okay you're really creeping me out right now…"

A song began playing and he got up and extended his arm to her. "May I have this dance my lady?"

Raven starred at him like if he was most confusing human being on the planet but then again he was beast boy… she nodded her head as she accepted his hand and he began dancing with her.

Raven smiled as he began twirling her, she knew the song that was currently playing. It was actually one of her favorites but what she wondered was how he knew this song.

"_**White demon love song down the hall"**_

"_**White demon shadow on the road"**_

"_**Back up your mind, there is a call"**_

"_**He isn't coming after all"**_

"_**Love this time"**_

"_**She likes the way he sings"**_

"_**White demon love song's in her dreams"**_

Beast boy was dancing stepping from side to side mouthing the words.

Raven had to ask how he knew such a song. "Gar…"

"I know what you're gonna ask babe." He twirled her around again lifting her into the air. "You're gonna ask 'Garfield how do you know this song?'" he gently put her back down.

He smiled at her. "And to answer that… Raven there's a lot of things you don't know about me… like you, I'm just a mystery waiting to be solved."

"_**White demon, where's your selfish kiss?"**_

"_**White demon sorrow will arrange"**_

"_**Let's not forget about the fear"**_

"_**Black invitation to this place that cannot change"**_

"_**While strangely holy, come for a rain"**_

Raven smiled as she began levitating into the air dragging him with her.

"Whooooaaa! Raeeee… wha..what you doing?" he looked at how he wasn't falling. The rush and adrenaline he felt at the moment was too much, he wondered if his girlfriend would really try to murder him. 'Well I mean I do bother her 24/7.'

"Just trust me baby." She gave him a peak of a smile.

Beast boy opened his eyes wide in shock. Raven had not only smiled but called him the word baby… at that moment he didn't care if he was dreaming or if he would fall and die he trusted raven and let her do whatever it was that she was doing.

The two were dancing now mid-air, raven had a shield under him so he wouldn't fall and they hugged as the song kept playing.

"_**(Darling)"**_

"_**White demon, widen your heart's scope"**_

"_**White demon, who let your friends go?"**_

"_**White demon, widen your heart's scope"**_

"_**White demon, who let your friends go?"**_

She looked up at him as they kept dancing. "Thank you."

He looked at her confused. She smiled. "Thank you for not giving up on me, I'm glad I chose you."

Beast boy had on the goofiest smiled. He looked at her in the eyes starring deep in to her purplish-bluish eyes. He caressed her face as he slowly went to kiss her.

As they kissed he thought of how they were when they were younger, All the fights and pranks. The way raven would never give him the time of day, the way she would ignore him or make sarcastic remarks. They were so different, they were still different and he knew it would be hard to get along but he'd rather waste all his time trying with her than to ever be with someone else.

"_**Let us be in love (Let us be in love)"**_

"_**Let's do old and grey (Let's do old and grey)"**_

"_**I won't make you cry (I won't make you cry)"**_

"_**I will never stray (I will never stray)"**_

"_**I will do my part (I will do my part)"**_

"_**Let us be in love tonight"**_

They broke the kiss mutually and had their foreheads touching as they swayed to the beat of the song. Raven couldn't think of a moment so perfect.

"I love you Garfield Logan. I don't know why but I do and I know I always will." She buried her head deep into his chest. She never knew how great he smelled.

"I love you two raven roth…And I know it will be hard for us but I promise that as long as you stay by my side I will always try, I will never leave and I will most definitely never hurt you." he kissed the top of her head.

"_**White demon, widen your heart's scope"**_

"_**White demon, who let your friends go?"**_

"_**White demon, widen your heart's scope"**_

"_**White demon, who let your friends go?"**_

As the stood there in mid-air raven slowly and gracefully brought them back to the dock.

"_**(Stand it anymore, darling)"**_

"_**(Stand it)"**_

"_**(I can't stand it anymore, darling)"**_

"_**(Stand it)"**_

They stayed hugging as the song ended. Raven felt his emotions of love overflowing him. She smiled because she knew he felt that for her. Love was beginning to be a beautiful thing. She never knew how a single emotion can bring so much happiness to a person; she didn't understand how a single emotion could make you feel that way towards another.

Beast boy let go of raven and grabbed her hand and they both sat at the end of the dock with their legs hanging of the dock.

The day was sunny. Beast boy looked over at raven and noticed her hair was dark not the bright purple he knew.

"Raven can I ask you something?"

She turned to look at him and he noticed her eyes had more blue in them it was a light light blue with a light purple mixed together. They were beautiful but he wondered why she was having such changes.

"Raven I noticed how your eyes are different now and so is your hair it's darker now."

Raven nodded her head slowly, she knew beast boy wasn't the brightest but he wasn't an idiot neither he would soon notice her changes. She looked out towards the lake as she sighed. "Well as I was getting ready in my room I made a telepathic call to Azarath and ask to speak to azar's son."

Beast boy looked at her intently and she kept talking. "During the call I asked why I was having such changes to my body and he told me that around the age of adult hood usually the twenties demons start changing, their features change. Some grow claws others grow horns, their bodies get bigger or change skin color."

She looked over at him and saw he was quiet waiting for her to continue and she did. "And well I'm not a full demon only half and being that my other half is human I have changes but not that drastic. My hair is changing color and my eyes already did, my nails grow more pointy well there really oval now."

Garfield saw how she raised her hand to him now and she showed her oval nails to him. He smiled they were close to his nails, he guessed now that had more in common than he thought.

"And when did this all start?" he looked at her and thought that her changes just made her even more beautiful.

"Well about a week ago they started. At first I just thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but then later my nails overnight changed and then today my hair began turning darker so I saw it was time to contact my birthplace."

"But I thought you said it starts around adult hood if not twenties, you're twenty-one."

"Yeah, well, being a half-demon it makes the changes to occur a little bit later but they still happen none the less."

Beast boy grabbed her by the chin and turned her gaze towards hm. "Well changes or not you still look beautiful to me no matter what."

She smiled. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Of course I mean hello light blue-purple eyes that's gorgeous no one in the world raven has those eyes and you hair dark purple still beautiful, you're one of a kind and your beautiful believe me those features are breathe-taking."

He ran his fingers through her hair that felt like silk between his fingers.

"By the way raven I thought about changing my name."

Raven looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really to what?"

He smirked. "Guess."

She rolled her eyes and stayed quiet.

"Awe c'mon raven guess if not you won't know."

"Then I guess the world will never find out."

Beast boy glared at her. "Fine you win… It's changeling."

Raven gave him a look of approval. "I see you like it huh?" she nodded.

"Curious to know how I came up with it?"

"Sure if it doesn't involve me guessing."

He sighed. "You're no fun but anyways I've been awhile trying to think of a new name you know cause beast boy just too old and played out and also the fact I'm not a boy anymore…" he was cut off by raven.

"So you're saying you're a girl now… Wow… Listen I don't know if you know but I don't date women."

Beast boy glared at her choosing to ignore her comment. "Anyways I tried beast man and beast dude didn't like neither of them till changeling popped in my head I was like BAMM that's it." He put his hands on his head and made an explosion sound as his hands moved away to show as if it was a cloud of an explosion.

Raven chuckled at his antics. "Okay and how did you form that name?"

Beast boy raised a finger. "Well if you must ask I got change from well changing, I change to any animal and the ling part I added it so I could sound as if I'm from china or something. Pretty smart huh?!"

Raven's face was all contorted nodding at him trying hard not to laugh. She covered her mouth as she snickered till she couldn't hold it any longer and she burst out laughing at what she heard beast boy say. She caused from far away in the lake a water explosion but she couldn't stop laughing. "Ling?! Paafttt! LING? So you could sound Asian?!" she continued laughing.

Beast boy knew she was making fun of his name but he couldn't help but feel amused at how hard she was laughing she caused many water explosions. Everything was laughs and giggles until raven's powers made the docks explode and they fell into the water.

"Raven! LOOK OUUU-AHHHH!"

They made a big splashing sound as they hit the water that was still cold. Beast boy's arms were everywhere as raven screamed. The cold water struck their bodies, the adrenaline they felt was overwhelming. They both came up to the surface swimming uncoordinated shivering and trembling from the cold water.

"Nnnn-niii-cee onn-neee raaee…" beast boy said to raven who just glared back at him and then laughed.

She proceeded to engulf him and her in ball of black energy and they landed on the grass feeling the warm rays of the sun on their skin. "So-soo-rryyy ga-ga-gaaar."

She sat up breathed in an out calmly and composed herself. "Gar sit up so I can dry us off."

He was still a little cold but his animal blood soon kicked into action. He nodded at her as she was in lotus position with her hands extended out open. He grabbed her hands and she began chanting her mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zint…" beast boy tuned her out and saw how the water was getting off their clothes and hanging in the air in small droplets and floating out towards the lake staying in mid-air once she stopped she opened her eyes and they fell into the lake.

Beast boy touched himself and saw how he wasn't wet anymore. "Geez, thanks raven now I know if I need to dry off I should just go and call you."

Raven rolled her eyes playfully at him. She turned around to get up and beast boy noticed The mark on her lower back, He'd seen it a millions times before but never got the guts to ask her if it was a tattoo or why she had it.

Raven noticed him starring at her and when she turned her head around she noticed him starring at her birthmark. She closed her eyes; she thought she might as well tell him now. "Ask."

Beast boy shot up looking at her. "Say what now?"

"I said ask Garfield, what is it that you want to know."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Ask what raven I wasn't doing or thinking anything…"

Raven got up and pulled her shirt up her back so he saw it. "I know you want to ask about this, you've seen it a million times and I know you're curious to know what it is so ask away."

Seeing that he was caught and giving permission he asked her. "Well raven… I know we have all seen it but I want to know if that's well a tattoo of some sort… I mean I wouldn't take you as a girl to do such a thing."

She shook her head. "Soo it's not a tattoo?"

She sighed. "What does it look like to you?"

"Duh! It's a raven, raven." He told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes it's a raven and I was born with it… when the monks of Azarath saw it when I was born they saw it as a sign and they decided then that my name would be raven."

She turned around to face him. "Since I have this raven it is why I'm able to cast out the shadow of a raven… you know when I disappear or my shadow is that of a raven well it's cause of this." She turned around quickly to point at her birthmark.

"It is why my mind nevermore has ravens it's like I'm connected to a raven itself in a way it's very hard to explain but to answer your questions no it's far from a tattoo."

"Wow." He starred at her amazed.

"What?"

"Just wow raven everything about you it's just so… Wow, I'm amazed. You're like an endless book filled with secrets."

She smiled. "You're not weird out by it?"

He shook his head. "Nope not at all, I find it beautiful and quite intriguing as a matter a fact and it's a part of you."

He stood up and went to hug her. "How come you never told any of us or would avoid it when we would ask?"

Raven looked down at the floor. "Well I felt like it was ugly and I mean c'mon it looks like a tattoo like a tramp stamp so I knew you guys thought it was that so I just let you all think that rather than explain the whole story."

She broke the hug as she walked back over to the blanket. "Besides the monks of Azarath said it was a mark of evil and that it was foul."

Garfield frowned and saw her hurt expression. He walked over to her and sat next to her. "Raven those jerks didn't know what they were talking about, that is not evil I've been a raven a million times and I've seen you're birthmark a lot also and the words foul or evil have never crossed my mind, tongue or lips."

She hugged him tightly burying her head into his body as he smiled and hugged her back. "Please don't ever think of yourself as ugly or evil."

She looked up at him and nodded then she buried her head again into his chest. "So when are we going home by the way… not that I'm rushed but just out of curiosity."

"Not for a long while."

She looked at him confused. "Why?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Because this dude right here has a surprise for you and I won't say what it is."

She was going to protest but decided not to. "Fine but it better not be a prank."

Hours later after much talking and playing around, while dancing some more it was 10:00 o'clock now.

Raven and Garfield were laying down on top of the blanket listening to music as they starred at the sky.

Raven couldn't take it anymore she wanted to know what it was that he wanted to show her. She sat up a little leaning over on his chest. "Alright spill it lover boy."

Beast boy had his arms crossed behind his head and looked at her smiling shaking his head. "Not yet just wait in about three seconds you will see why I wanted you to stay."

Raven wasn't having It anymore. "Beast boy if you don't tell me now what it is then I'm going to tele…"

She hushed by Garfield who pointed out to the sky. "Raven shush and look up."

She looked up and her eyes opened wide at the light show. It was meteor shower and she saw how a million of them all over the sky fell and then disappeared into thin air. It was beautiful she never in her life saw something so breathe taking.

"Garfield… it's beautiful." He grabbed her and gently she laid on his chest as they both looked up at the sky in awe.

Beast boy was more than satisfied by raven's reaction. He knew she had never seen such a thing and he wanted to show it to her let her see the wonders of nature.

"You know under this light you look quite beautiful."

Raven just nodded her head as the last of the meteors disappeared into the night then she turned to look at beast boy and smiled wide genuine smile. "That was… just wow thank you."

He grinned his tooth perturbing out. "S'okay anytime baby. So now that the shows over you ready to go back Home?"

She nodded and she got up and dusted herself off and helped Garfield put the items back in the basket. They walked back to the car arm in arm.

"I had fun today gar."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you did raven."

And like before beast boy opened her door and was a gentlemen. He whistled in the car still happy a before if not even happier than befor. They reached the tower he parked in the garage and again he opened her door and escorted her inside.

They went inside the common room and got the stares from all their team members. They stopped as they watched their friends.

Cyborg spoke up. "Finally y'all get home! ABOUT TIME!"

Beast boy looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Starfire flew up to both of them and squeezed them in a hug. "Oh friends we were afraid you two had been kidnapped!"

"Yeah we were really worried, where were you two anyways?" Robin looked at his friends with an arched eyebrow.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh azar we were out. Simple." She looked over at cyborg. "And you knew so why didn't you say something?"

Cyborg opened his eye as Starfire and his leader looked at him with a questioning look. "Okay let's just say I might have forgotten you two were out… And that doesn't matter cause you two were out way longer than expected."

Robin walked up to them. "This time I'll let it pass next time though you two will get extra training, got it?"

They both nodded. Beast boy walked over to the kitchen and put the basket on the counter. Raven left to her room to change to her night clothes.

Starfire came to him. "Oh dear friend tonight we are having a movie night get ready and I shall get raven!" With that she flew out of the room to get raven who came in three minutes later with her.

"I couldn't escape the torture." She said to him who smiled.

"Well guys I' ma go change and come back be back in two!" Then as expected in two minutes he was back with blue sleeping pants and a white tank top he jumped on the couch next to raven who had on a navy blue wife beater with a white raven on and navy boy shorts.

Starfire was cuddled with robin she had on a pink spaghetti strap tank top and yellow shorts with pink flowers on them and robin had on green sleeping pants and a red tank top on. she was giggling with him as they whispered to each other's ears.

Cyborg got up and put the movie in and the titans sat there watching the movie as a family feeling content with each other. Raven looked at beast boy who had his head on her lap as she played with his hair and she smiled, today after all was a perfect day.

**Well guys this chapter had a whole lot of bbxrae but don't get used to it cause like every relationship it starts out sweet but in one point gets sour. But no matter what they will end up together so don't worry and well I hope you guys love this chapter the next one won't have much of them but more of rob and star! just letting everyone the songs being out here were jagged edged- lets get married and the killers- white demon love song! I hope you liked it and now for le' reviews…..**

**DragonWinglet**

**I luvlezez it! exept, she also told starfire about her past when they switched bodies in the episode with the puppetmaster**

**really good!**

**keep updating! **

_Why thank you :D I'm super duper happy you like it and yeah I know that was switched but for this story I just wanted to change things up a bit ya know? But might I say that puppet was creepy ass fudge… *shivers….* and I hope you like this chappy :D_

**SecretInvaderKay**

**Haha it's okayXP Great chapter. Sorry I don't have much to say except; AwesomeXD **

_Awe you are the sweetest love yaaaa :'D ! you're the awesome one here :) and I hope you like this one :D_

**Katwizzle**

**I can't wait for the date! I bet its going to be interesting! Great chapter :) hurry and update! **

_I think the date went good I hope you like this chapterrrr and thank you sorry it wasn't much but I hope this one makes up for it :DDD_

**Harmonious Wolf**

**Awe! _**

**Cute beginning-couple-mushiness! So Adorable. It's a good thing that you plan on making it a realistic relationship, though. Not everything will be Sunshine and a Field of Flowers. XD **

_Yes I feel it's important to put a bit of a bumpy road because I mean they are opposites the fights are bound to happen and even in a normal relationship people fight so of course they will have a bit of a rough patch glad you understand me :D and I hope you love this chapter :D_

**Egyptiandude990**

**I squealed like a fangirl during this! LOVE IT!**

_Awe really ? that's awesome :'D I'm glad you really loved it you're the best *muaahhh* hope ya like this one two :D_

**Well guys this is for now I hope you like this chapter and that helps make up for the last one that was short and thank you all for those who still read my story and have stayed with me and thank you all for the new readers too :D hope you like this one until next time…**

**Peace&Love**


	10. Chapter 10: A bumgorf?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own le' teen titans but y'all knew that already :C

**Well here chapter ten hope you lovelies like it :D here we gooooo…..**

Chapter 10: A bumgorf?

_5 months later…_

Starfire paced back and forth in her room with a quiet Nightwing looking at her.

"Starfire just calm down the results will come out no matter what you do okay; so calm down."

She shook her head frantically. "Oh I'm afraid I cannot my dear husband for I' am the nervous!"

He rubbed his temple. "Starfire don't you think I' am also? Yet I keep calm."

A beeping sound came from Nightwing's watch and Starfire stopped in mid-walk and she quickly turned her head to him both anticipating walking over to her nightstand.

"Go first cause ladies first…" Nightwing got behind star.

"Oh but you are the one from this planet you guide the way and explain the results." Starfire flew behind him pushing him across the room till he stopped her.

"Yes…Yes, but you're the one expecting so you first." He turned around to her and looked at her.

Starfire gave in and walked first to the nightstand with a very nervous Nightwing behind her. He heard her gasp and he looked up worried. "Star what is it? Are you okay?"

She jumped up and flew to him and squeezed him. "Oh I'm more than okay my dear husband we will have a little bumgorf! He. He. He!"

Nightwing smiled it was the biggest he ever had in his life. "Say what now star? You sure they're all positive?!"

She nodded her head giggling. "Yes I believe I' am what you earthlings call it the pregnant!" She clapped jumping up and down as she hugged him again.

"Oh my dear husband I'm so happy! Today is the most glorious day!"

Nightwing laughed out of happiness. He couldn't believe it the girl he loved, not only did he get to marry her but now they were forming a little family of their own. "Star believe me I'm just as happy as you are!"

She gasped and let go of him. "Oh but how shall we tell the others?"

Nightwing stood there thinking till he spoke again. "Well by just telling them there's really no way to say these kind of news besides I think they will be happy."

She flew around her room. "Oh I' am most happy to see how they will react!"

"Star stop!" Nightwing called out to her.

Starfire stopped mid-air looking at him confused. He motioned for her to come down next to him. "Come here babe."

Starfire a little upset went next to him. "What is the matter? Have I done something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, you just can't go around flying abruptly like that you might hurt our little bumgorf okay?" she nodded her head understanding her husband.

"When shall we tell our friends?"

Nightwing smiled at her. 'She's always so anxious to tell everyone the happy news.' He caressed her cheek. "After breakfast, now let's go eat."

Meanwhile Garfield was in his room putting on his pants to go eat breakfast not wanting to see raven, things the lately weren't so good between them and they had fights but none compared to yesterdays. He didn't want to see her at all after their huge fight yesterday.

_Flashback…_

_Garfield saw raven meditating on the roof, it was already late and he wanted her to go to bed so she could rest and so no villain did a sneak attack._

_Raven immediately noticed him. "What is it Gar?"_

"_Raven its late I think it's time to go to bed and I don't want you here you never know when a villain might do a sneak attack." He approached her and as he was about to touch her shoulder raven moved away from him. He sighed and saw she was now five feet away._

"_I don't know if you haven't noticed but I'm perfectly fine and I can take care of myself. I don't need a baby sitter Garfield."_

"_Yes I know that raven but…" he was interrupted by her and it was beginning to frustrate him._

"_Don't you see I'm busy? And no I won't go down until I'm done meditating." _

_He sighed. 'Why is she always so hard headed?' "No cause if I let you do that you will stay here till god knows what time!"_

_She scoffed. "Yeah well I gotta meditate right now."_

"_Raven please…" he tried to reach her._

"_Garfield you can be such a nuisance when you fucking want to be!"_

_He stepped back hurt by her words. "What the hell raven?! I'm here trying to reason with you so you get sleep because I care for you but you stay here being stubborn and act all bitchy!"_

_Raven stepped onto the floor. "Excuse you but I'm not a bitch on my own you're the one that gets me in this bad mood! I mean why you think I HAVE TO meditate? I'll tell you why it's cause I can't take your constant crap!"_

"_ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" He stepped up to her face to face. "If you can't stand my shit then why are you with me then?! God I don't understand you first you're nice and loving then cold and bitchy, STOP MINDFUCKING ME!"_

_Raven slapped him. "Don't talk to me like that! If you cannot stand my attitude then end it. Simple Garfield." and with that she disappeared into the ground leaving an angry shape shifter cursing into the wind._

_Garfield crouched on the floor as he morphed into a gorilla and punched the ground several times then morphed back to his normal self with blood on his knuckles. He was angry… angry raven acted like that with him but more angry cause he wouldn't dare leave her._

_He couldn't, He didn't want to he just wanted to help her, he watched out for her safety and health but at times she just wouldn't budge and would be so hard headed. The words that sometimes would come out of both their mouths would sting each other more than any attack a villain would give them. _

_He reached his room. He closed his door and fell on his bed thinking about their fight. The hurt he felt at the moment was unbearable but it would be nothing compared to actually losing her. _

"_What can I possibly do to stop the fights?" he spoke into the night as he drifted off to sleep angry. _

_End of flashback…_

As he put on his shirt, he wasn't hurt anymore if anything now he was angrier. 'What's her problem? I mean I only care for her and she just explodes!' he headed out towards the common room.

As he went inside, he saw all his friends and they were all cheery to see him. But he immediately noticed a certain smell was missing meaning the empath herself was not there. He rolled his eyes. 'Typical raven avoiding me as usual instead of talking and fixing things.'

Cyborg got up to high five him. "Yo BB, good morning to ya!"

"Yee same to ya tin man."

Starfire was giggling. He looked at her then back to cyborg confused.

"Yeah she is extremely happy but no one knows why." Cyborg then pointed to Nightwing. "Even Dick has been smiling."

The shape shifter opened his eyes wide and turned to look at his leader who just like cyborg said was smiling big. 'Funny how today I'm all angry and depressed but today Dick is the happiest I ever seen him… weird.'

As he was making his meal and talking with his friends raven came into the room. Everything fell silent as she walked to make her tea bumping into him slightly.

Garfield rolled his eyes. "Raven." He said to show her he acknowledge her presence.

Cyborg and everyone starred at them. Everyone heard their fight last night and they were waiting to see what would happen.

Raven stayed quiet while she made her tea. Garfield looked at her surprised. "So that's it no hello or at least a back off? I don't know something?!"

Cyborg mumbled to Starfire and Nightwing. "Oh great here we go again." They all nodded their heads looking at the argument that was about to happen.

Raven sighed. "Wow you just don't know when to be quiet or how to let something go."

He laughed bitterly. "No I don't especially when my own girlfriend slaps me for no damn reason."

Raven was currently spreading butter on her toast and as Garfield said that she slammed the knife on the kitchen counter. Everyone flinched and she turned to face him.

"Is it a fight that you want Garfield, IS THAT IT?!" she said in a tone a little louder than her usual monotone voice but everyone knew she was mad.

He stepped up to her. "It's better than staying mute and not talking about the damn problems. I mean you don't even acknowledge the fact that I'm here."

Raven rolled her eyes and began walking to the cabinets looking for a plate with him following right behind her. "Oh that's right I forget you're like a dog begging for stupid attention twenty-four/seven! Garfield if you so desperately need attention or acknowledgement then go back to Terra."

Garfield opened his eyes and everyone in the room gasped. Raven kept on talking. She knew what she was saying was bad but once she got started she just couldn't stop.

"I mean c'mon we all know that's the issue here you need someone fun and carefree and I told you I'm none of those things so just go back to your ex I'm sure she's desperate to hop on your shit again."

He sighed closing his eyes and spoke through gritted teeth. "After all the things I've told you and done to be with you, you go and say something like this?"

She shrugged. "It's the truth you're just wasting your time here."

He waved her off. "You know what? This is bullshit." And with that he got his breakfast on a plate and sat on the table between cyborg and Starfire.

Raven finished making her tea and toast and sat next to cyborg and Nightwing. Everyone ate in silence the awkwardness filled the room they wanted nothing more than to get up and leave. Breakfast was over and everyone was getting up to leave but Nightwing stopped them.

He heard groans and grunts and Starfire whispered to him. "Are you sure?" he nodded his head and she smiled.

"Titans sit I have news to share with you all."

Beast boy and raven mean mugged each other and cyborg pointed to them as he sat in between the two.

"What you have a count on how many fights these two have already gotten into…Cause I think that's impossible to count." He snickered when he finished his sentence but was immediately shut when he was zapped.

"AHHH! Ouch raven what was that for?"

She rolled her eyes. "For being an idiot."

Garfield snickered a little.

Raven glared at him. "You're next."

Garfield stopped laughing. "OH c'mon! What did I do now?!"

Nightwing cleared his throat to get his teammates attention. They all stopped and looked at him.

"Well now that I have everyone's attention…" He looked over at Starfire who smiled. "I will tell everyone the news…" but before he said anything else Starfire interrupted him.

"Oh friends, me and my dear husband are having a little bumgorf!" she giggled and looked over at Nightwing. "Sorry I just could not contain the happiness any longer!"

Everyone mouths were opened before raven spoke up.

"Starfire… you're pregnant?" Starfire giggled nodding her head.

Garfield and cyborg jumped up. "BOOYYAHHH! We gonna have a little titan around! Congrats Y'all." He shook hands with the leader.

The changeling hugged Starfire. "Yeah dudes this is awesome news! How far along are you?"

She smiled "Well I'm maybe a month or two months but we will know for sure once we go to the doctor." She smiled while she rubbed her belly. Everyone looked over at raven who was still shocked.

Changeling looked at her. "Raven aren't ya gonna say anything?" she looked up at him for a moment then smiled.

"Congrats… to the both of you." she got up and hugged Nightwing and Starfire.

Starfire gave her a bone crushing hug though. "Oh Raven I am most happy that you are happy with the news of my little bumgorf!"

Raven was patting her back. "Yes Starfire…Now please let go I can't breathe." And with that Star broke the hug giggling.

After the titans talked for ten minutes asking questions over the situation then they went on to their regular routine.

Cyborg called everyone's attention before everyone departed ways. "Ay y'all tonight I'm picking bee up she's sleeping over for the weekend."

Garfield gave him a thumbs up. "Cool dude! Just make sure she just doesn't bring fish lips."

Nightwing smiled. "Sure thing Cy just be careful and call us if anything happens."

"Will do." and with that he left the common room. And everyone went to do their own things.

Garfield noticed raven go to the windows and she began meditating. He sighed he knew he had to talk to her. Their fight earlier had gone a little far.

As he approached her raven opened her eyes with tears in them, she felt the hurt he felt, and the hurt he had felt yesterday on the roof and it made her want to break down all over again. She felt him getting closer and closer towards her, his emotions full of hurt, regret and hope.

"Raven…" He hoped they could repair the situation.

"I'm sorry Garfield I know I crossed the line." She gracefully landed on the floor still in her lotus position as she looked down. "I know what I have said has hurt you greatly and I don't want to hurt you anymore."

He frowned and didn't hesitate to sit next to her as he looked at her he saw her eyes were watery she was fighting back the urge to cry. He wanted to desperately hold her in his arms and comfort her but at the moment he knew he couldn't.

"No I'm sorry I behaved like an ass also, I pushed your buttons." He tried to put his hand on her back but pulled his hand back. "Raven you still want us right? Or do you just want to…" He trailed off not wanting to finish the last part.

Raven noticed the hurt that coursed through his body as he asked this question and the feelings hit her hard. She looked at him, his face was hard he was hiding it well but his emotions said everything. A tear fell from her eye.

Garfield looked out towards the ocean waiting for the worst when all of a sudden she just got up and began walking away. He called out for her his eyes watery. "Rav…"

She interrupted him turning her head around. "I need some space… I need to meditate right now Garfield Logan, please understand." and with that she walked out of the common room.

Beast boy starred at the door wondering if she would come back and say she loved him but nothing happened. His heart ached and his eyes were bloodshot, no pain he ever felt in his life before not even terra's betrayal hurt as much as her walking out of the room possibly ending their relationship. He just sat there sulking in his pain because at the moment it was all he could do.

Cyborg came into the common room and saw the changeling just sitting on the floor starring out to the ocean with an arm on his knee. He noticed he was still and just quiet, completely quiet.

"Yo little man you alright?"

Garfield nodded his head not speaking a word.

He tried walking up to him but beast boy just stopped him talking in a whisper. "Please cyborg right now I just want to be alone."

"I see… you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure just need some me time right now."

"Fine I'll let you be then."

He sighed not wanting to leave his buddy but decided to walk out of the common room because if BB said he wanted space was because the little guy wanted space. And with that he headed for his room to get ready and pick up bumble bee because she'd be sleeping over for the weekend but what made this weekend special out of all the other times she came over was because during this weekend he would pop the question.

While he was in his room he thought of how he would bring up the question. Should he get on one knee or ask her while they were dancing? Or should he just put it in her champagne? Oh the endless ways to propose. He looked around his room for his halo rings and slipped them on then proceeded to get dressed.

Starfire now shared a room with Nightwing. She was laying down on his bed thinking of what to shop for her baby. She looked at magazines that contained baby items and she was happy. No word could express how happy she was. She wondered if it would be a boy or a girl, she went through every page and decided exactly on what she'd want if it was a boy or a girl.

Dick saw his wife as he came out of their shared bathroom. After they got married cyborg installed a bathroom in their room and one in raven's room.

Dick laid next to his wife rubbing her belly. "So my love what do you think we're having, a boy or a girl?"

Starfire put a hand on his. "I think we may have little female bumgorf on our hands."

He smiled and sat up a little bit to go and kiss her belly. "Well whatever we have I'm going to be happy."

Starfire got on top him and kissed him. "Me too my dear husband." She sat up on top of him taking of his towel. "Now how about we celebrate." She leaned to kiss him.

He smiled as he kissed her. "I think that is a great idea star."

As cyborg was fixing his shirt he heard a weird noise from Dick's room. He rolled his eyes. "They're at it again? They're like the damn energizer bunnies."

He put some cologne on and smiled at his reflection. "Well this handsome chocolate is ready." He left his room quickly it was five already and he needed to leave now if he wanted to get there by ten. He made his way to the common room. The doors glided and he saw that Garfield wasn't there anymore and wondered what the guy was doing these past few hours alone because raven was locked in her room. 'Damn poor little guy I hope things are fine with him and raven.'

He wrote a note to his friends to remind them where he was going in case they forgot. And with that he made his way to the T-ship.

Raven sensed Garfield's emotions in turmoil in his room for the past hour. The fact that she was inflicting so much pain on him was tearing her apart. 'Love… Love is such a weak emotion…' tears fell from her eyes going down her cheeks.

'Love is beautiful but causes too much hurt. I wonder, why do I feel this for him? What is it about him that has me hooked?' she tried meditating for the past six hours or so but just couldn't wrap her head around the situation.

She couldn't take it anymore as she paced around her room. She thought for the past six hours on her relationship with Garfield. True at times their fights were just unbearable she felt like she hated him at those times but she didn't even if she wanted to she couldn't. He was her only weakness, why? She will never know.

She fell on her bed looking up at her ceiling. "I miss him…"

A tear fell from her eye. "I cannot show much but I can't hide what I feel for him, I need him." More tears fell from her eyes. "His everything I'm not but for that reason it is why I love him."

"I just wish I could feel without there being repercussions. I know what I'm doing is wrong but I just can't find the guts to end it nor leave his side."

She sat up wiping her eyes she knew what she had to do. She had to fix this. She combed her hair and washed her face. Yes raven had her own bathroom since she saw cyborg install one for robin and Starfire she made him install one in hers also.

She fixed her clothes and made her way to his room.

Garfield was laying in his queen bed with his arms crossed behind his head listening to the music playing when he heard knocks at his door. He sighed.

"Whoever it is I don't want to talk right now."

He heard someone clearing their throat behind his door. "Uhm gar it's me raven… May we please talk?"

He sat up and thought about opening the door. 'What if she came to make it official and break up?' He starred long and hard at the door hesitating to even get up to open it.

He closed his eyes and decided to open it. 'Might as well get it over with, I knew she would leave sooner than later she disserves better anyways.' He pushed the button and the door glided open and there he saw his raven standing looking at him. She looked like she cried for a long time her eyes puffy and red, her cheeks raw. His heart ached again wanting to hug her and kiss her but he just stood there and stepped aside motioning for her to enter his room.

Raven was hugging herself as she entered his room looking around then sat on his bed.

She took in the smell of his room and it smelled manly, his childhood things were long gone and now it was a man's room, she remembered the countless times she has been inside his room especially now as his girlfriend. And even though she hated to admit it she grew to love it, it was like her own room now. She also learned to let him inside her room. She spent countless time with him in her room talking and hanging out when there wasn't a villain to be punished.

She looked up and saw him standing leaning on his steel door his arms crossed over his chest. 'It's now or never.' She thought.

"I'm sorry for the mixed signals Garfield." She heard him breathing heavily. She continued talking. "I know I'm not the most easiest person to be with mainly because I can't show any emotion or even if I do I can't show too much if not a disaster happens."

"Raven…" She stopped him.

"Please let me finish what I want to say then you can say whatever you want." He nodded his head and she continued. "But even though I was told to never love another. That I couldn't handle it I couldn't help it and I fell in love and I'd be fooling myself… No I'd be lying to myself if I said I never loved you or that I don't want to be with you."

She breathed in slowly then let it out heavily. "But it's just that…" she trailed off not knowing what to say next.

Garfield spoke. "So does that mean you want to end us because it's becoming too much? I will understand if you want that raven I know it must hard for you."

Her face contorted as she tried holding back the tears threatening to escape in front of her lover but one tear managed to fall from her eye. She shook her head at him and cleared her throat. "Garfield I can't bring myself to do that…"

He heard her sniffling and he smelled the saltiness of her tears he closed his eyes as he heard her voice again. "I know even if it's bad to be with you I can't leave your side."

He walked up to his bed and kneeled on the floor to look at her. His hand cupped her cheek and he looked into her eyes while the other ran through her hair. Raven raised her hand to touch the hand that was holding her cheek and she closed her eyes. "So to answer what you asked me earlier… no I don't want us to end, just cause we fight like cats and dogs or cause I don't show much you need to know I love more than life itself Garfield Logan."

She opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her. She smiled back. She felt the emotions of happiness he was giving off then as she brought her free hand to his hair and caressed it he picked her up in his arms.

She wrapped her legs around him as he kissed he neck lovingly. "Raven Roth I'm in love with you also." He looked at her for a moment. "But please don't scare me like that again." She nodded her head and then he kissed her passionately.

Raven didn't hesitate to kiss him back. She pulled on his shirt then one hand began running through his hair. The feeling of his body so close to her made her want to melt. The kiss sent electrical shocks up and down her body, no man ever made her feel this way and none will ever make her feel that way.

She giggled as he kissed her cheeks down to her neck, he softly kissed her neck and his tongue traced her vein making her gasp and clutch onto him.

"Oh azar! Gar you sure…"

He kissed her softly. "Rae do you always have a word for everything that happens?"

She shook her head as she kissed him passionately. Garfield had her against a wall as they kissed each other. He was feeling his member waking up then to make matters worse he smelled her scent if filled his nostrils and it was _intoxicating_, He recalled what raven had told him when they were in the pool one time…

_Flash back…_

_Raven was splashing him using her powers as he swam after her in the water. _

_Garfield morphed into a tiny water worm and swam to raven; He was going to surprised attack her._

_Raven stayed still in the water trying to sense his emotions to know where he was but the coldness of the water and her body being a little cold was not helping her concentration. Then out of nowhere she felt his emotions and it was too late he grabbed her and pulled her underwater with him then back up._

_Raven had her arms around his neck. He was grinning. "Looks like I won."_

_She rolled her eyes playfully; she felt his hands rubbing her arms to warm her. "Raven?"_

_She looked at him. "Yeah Garfield?"_

_He rubbed her arms and noticed she had no hair on them it was incredibly smooth to the touch. "Raven I noticed you have no hair on your arms, you shave it?"_

_She shook her head. _

_He looked at her confused. "Oh you don't? Then how come you have no hair?"_

"_Because I was born that way besides the hair on my head, eyebrows and well eyelashes I have no body hair. Some say I'm albino cause they are the only people born with pale skin and have no body hair besides what they have on their head and face everything else is bare. Why the question though does it weird you out?"_

_He shook his head fast. "No it's actually nice, your body is super smooth."_

_End of flashback…_

Garfield didn't think about it then but he realized now her woman parts had no hair whatsoever and was smooth to the touch. He suddenly heard the beast howling inside his longing to have raven and finally get to do what mates do. He was struggling at the moment her scent was compelling and he stopped kissing her.

She was panting looking at him worried he seemed frustrated. "Garfield what's wrong?"

She kissed his lips she was on the verge also. Garfield was panting. "Raven stop I…" He was cut off by her kissing. He smelled her and knew she was ready and that was making everything harder. "Raven stop…I…I can't control myself much longer."

She stopped and looked at him. "Can't control what?"

He sighed he was embarrassed. "Well if we continue I don't think I'm going to be able to control my urges and I'm gonna end up taking you to bed…" He blushed a crimson red. He looked down at the floor.

Raven starred at him. "But didn't you act this way with terra also? You never…" She was interrupted by him.

"No I never kissed her that way because I never wanted her in _that way per say…_" he sighed.

"Raven with her I didn't want to be intimate because I didn't pick her as my mate I had chosen you so when she tried seducing me it never worked I felt nothing but with you…"

He trailed off for a moment before talking again. "With you I have to control myself because I want to be intimate, it's a battle in me that I have to control especially a battle with my inner beast and you kissing me like that well it makes me just want to lose control and make you mine."

Raven understood what he meant. "I see, I understand you and I don't want to rush us either." She ran her hand through his hair. Garfield gently placed her down on the floor.

"I know this is hard for you but would you wait a little longer?"

He chuckled. "Raven I waited more than 7 years to even have you be my girlfriend believe me I can wait, I mean it's why I stopped this cause I know you're not ready and I can wait whatever time is needed for my mate." He smiled as he kissed her forehead.

_Meanwhile in the T-Ship…_

It had been an hour since he'd been flying and he only needed three more till he reached steel city's titans tower.

He decided to take her out tomorrow and then ask her the question on their date; seemed like more of a romantic way to ask.

He wondered how He managed to land such a sassy, smart and beautiful girlfriend. "Cause I'm cyborg. BOOYAH!"

It was Seven now and he had more than enough time to get to steel city he would be there by nine. "Perfect, get to finally see my boo just two more hours cy."

_Titans tower, In Nightwing's room…_

Dick laid with Kori on his bed. He was rubbing her arm gently and lovingly. Kori snuggled up close to her husband. She wondered if what they did hurt their unborn bumgorf.

"Richard?" He looked down at her. He noticed she used his real name and not his middle name.

"Kori what's the matter?"

"I'm worried do you think we have hurt our little bumgorf." She frowned as she rubbed her belly looking down at it.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "No baby nonsense."

She sighed relieved. "Husband I wonder what raven and our friend beast boy are doing."

"Star he changed his name to changeling for a while now."

"Oh I know but I just forget I'm so use to calling him beast boy."

He smiled at her. "Try gar then."

"Do you not mean Garfield?" she looked at him puzzled.

"Yes Star but gar is short for Garfield, it's like a nickname like star for Starfire."

She nodded her head. "I shall call him that then." Then she snuggled closer to her husband and drifted off to sleep.

**End of chapter 10 my lovely readers! xD and yes Starfire aka Kori is pregnant. And next chapter will have cy and bee and a new proposal that will affect Garfield and raven and question their future together and what they want. But that will be further in the future so let me not get ahead here. I hope you guys enjoy this one I know the path I want this story to go down in, whenever R&R and let me know you're opinions I like keeping my reader interested. So with that being said now for le' reviews :D**

**Katwizzle**

**I loved the date! It was so cute! It was funny when they fell into the water too! Gosh, the whole thing was so romantic! Great chapter, i cant wait for the next one! **

_Lol yes i kinda imagined it my mind how it would look. And I'm glad you thought it was cute but what first date isn't romantic though :) I was happy with the results and I hope you like this one._

**SaphireDragon15**

**Wow that was really cute! I honestly didn't expect a metor shower! **

**P. the chapter name! **

_I know I really thought of how I wanted this to go down and I was honestly happy with their date I'm happy you like it also :D _

**SecretInvaderKay**

**Thanks! I did very much enjoy this chapterXD can't wait for the nextXP **

_I'm glad you enjoyed it hope you enjoy this one as well :D_

**Harmonious Wolf**

**Loved their date! I like how you pointed out the differences between Gar&Rae verses Gar&Terra. It's true, though, Terra and Gar were so similar, Gar really didn't need to think or plan the dates.**

**Keep it up! ;)**

_Oh yes their dates will definitely be different because ravens more mature and a different kind of girl and terra was just wild ravens more conservative and very intellectual you gotta think outside of the box to have her attention ;D they will have a another date soon and I hope you like this chapter :D _


	11. Chapter 11: you had me at hello

Bee was in her room putting on her lip gloss and then put it in her suitcase with all the other things she packed. She looked at her watch it was 8:59.

She paced back and forth with her hands on her hips. "Knowing Sparky he'll be here any minute." And right on the dot at 9:00 her blackberry went off.

She immediately answered it. "Hey boo."

She heard laughing through the phone. "Good evening my sexy thang guess who's here?"

"I don't know how about you show me instead whose here?" and with that she heard a knock on her door. It was a hard knock not a human knock for certain. She smiled and she fixed her hair real quick and flew to open the door.

When she opened it she saw cyborg with his phone on his ear smiling at her. "I think I did a good job demonstrating it."

She hung up her phone and rushed to hug him. She squeezed him and buried her face into his neck. "Awe baby you're here! I missed ya my boo thang!" She pulled her face back and she kissed his lips.

He broke the kiss winking at her. "You know me I'm never late for important things." He ran his hand through her curly hair. She noticed he had his rings on, she frowned, she knew he wore them so they looked like a normal couple when in fact she hated when he wore them.

Karen grabbed his hand and rubbed it. "Sparky… you know I love you just the way you are; you don't need to look 'normal' for me."

Cyborg sighed. "I know but you like any other girl disserve a normal guy I thought…"

She shushed him softly. "Boy if I wanted a normal man I'd be with one."

He chuckled. 'I love this girl no denying it whatsoever…' he grabbed her hand. "Well let's go everyone in the tower waiting for you."

She nodded as she grabbed her suitcase and handed it to him and they made their way to the ship.

Cyborg put in the suit case compartment then he got in his pod while bee got in the one next to him. They both put their headset on and Cy looked back and she gave him a thumbs up with a wink. He smiled and turned around then proceeded to turn the engine on and go home.

_Titans tower…._

Garfield paced back and forth in the common room. Raven was standing looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

He stopped and threw his arms in the air. "DUDE I just KNOW it has to be here! I mean where can a remote control possibly go?!" He pulled the side of his head with his hands. "UHH! How frustrating!"

Raven pinched the bridge of her temple and looked back at the changeling. 'Am I really dating an idiot?' She rolled her eyes as she saw him looking under the couch while ranting about the lost remote and how it must have grown legs and it's probably a ghost that's controlling it and planning to take over the world with them. She sighed. 'Yes, I'm most definitely dating an idiot.'

She walked over to the couch and with her powers she turned the TV on then she grabbed the movie on the table with her powers and put it in.

Raven did everything with her powers and the movie was beginning to play and she turned to Garfield. "Gar the movie is on."

Changeling was standing scratching his head then turned to look at the screen. "Baby how in the world did you do that?" He jumped on the couch next to her.

Raven shrugged. "I don't know something to do with the fact I can levitate and do things with my powers…" He glared at her. "I mean I'm just saying."

He glared at her even more. "_Rae_ _I spent an hour looking for the damn thing_ and you're telling me you could have just snapped your fingers and do this?"

She nodded her head.

"So then why didn't you do that then!?" his arms went up in the air.

She shrugged again. "Simple, you didn't ask and it was just funny seeing you like that over a remote."

His mouth dropped. "But you…" She interrupted him.

"Yes I know I did it anyways without you asking because well after seeing you searching for so long I felt bad for you." She smiled. "I mean you looked like you were really breaking a sweat and busting your brain there and all for a remote… That says a lot, it moved me." She patted his shoulder.

Garfield narrowed his eyes at her. "Ha. Ha. Looks like we got a comedian here on our hands now, huh?"

Raven looked at the screen. "Well if I'm competing against you I think I won way before I even entered the contest."

Garfield gasped. "WHAT?! Dude that such a lie!"

Raven stayed looking at the movie. "Sure… of course it is."

Garfield's mouth dropped and he crossed his arms. "Raven you're such a hater! I mean c'mon happy said I was funny." He poked her stomach. "C'mon you know I'm _hilarious_."

Raven scoffed. "Gar please happy thinks everyone is hilarious."

He was watching the movie now. "Not true. She's a part of you and I know you think I'm funny."

Raven smirked. "Mhm maybe she's right… just like looks aren't everything."

Garfield sat on the couch with a confused faced while he mumbled what raven just said.

Meanwhile raven got up and went to the kitchen. She put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and grabbed two cokes from the fridge then she heard changeling screaming from the couch. She was waiting for him to figure out what she meant.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M UGLY RAVEN ROTH?"

Raven gave him a smug face shaking her head. "No what would ever give you that idea?" Raven opened her soda and took a sip as she stayed looking at him with a serious face.

Garfield's eyes narrowed. "Raven you said I was ugly did you think I was stupid and wasn't gonna notice?"

Raven was now playing with a strand of hair. Her changes were complete and her hair now was a plum dark purple. Raven actually like the color. She snapped out of it and looked back at beast boy.

"They always say if you have nothing nice to say to stay quiet so I' ma do just that and not answer you." The microwave beeped and the popcorn was done.

She took out a bowl. "Popcorns ready." She poured it on the bowl and with her powers she put the popcorn on the table as she brought her and Garfield the sodas. She sat next him and he just stared at her.

"Raven I'll have you know I'm not ugly nor stupid." He stayed looking at her as he opened his soda and took a sip.

"If you say so." She winked at him as she began eating popcorn.

Changeling rolled his eyes. "Rae you of all people know I'm most definitely not stupid. Am I goofball? Yes totally but stupid? No not by a longshot." He paused for a moment. "And let's not even get started on the ugly part."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh azar we know that already." She looked at him. "Please as fascinating as this story sounds I'd like to watch the movie so please…" She put a finger to her mouth to show silence.

"But…"

"GARFIELD SHUSH!" She glared at him.

"HUMPH!" changeling said that and scooted away from raven and took the popcorn from her and stayed silent.

Raven pinched the bridge of her temple. "Azar you can be so immature." She looked at him and he wasn't looking at her. "At times you make me feel like I'm a pedophile because you act like such a little kid I think I'm dating one."

Garfield glared at her as he took a gulp from his soda and then took his tongue out at her.

She sighed. "Proves my point." She said it to no one in particular.

The changeling glanced back at raven every so often. He inhaled and exhaled hard. He thought by now she would have scooted over to him but instead she just sat there on the couch watching the movie. He decided to scoot next to her slowly and as he started to raven noticed him and began smirking.

'Oh how I love this idiot.' She shook her head and continued watching the movie with her beloved.

_3 hours later… T-ship…_

Cyborg was content while flying back home to the tower. Throughout the whole way he was thinking of how good he felt with bumblebee around and how he could get used to doing this with her every day for the rest of his life. He knew she was in love with him, of that he had no doubt at all but would she be ready for be married? To take the next step with him? He could only hope she was. 'Well no point in over thinking everything! Just gotta wait till I take her out!'

Bumblebee looked over at her boyfriend and saw him smiling while he stared into nothing. She hoped he was at least paying attention to where was flying. Yet as she stared at him she couldn't help but think how handsome he was, sure he was a cyborg but she loved him just the way he was and to her his robotic side was not a flaw. She saw him as the hero that he was. She loved this man, for everything that he was and she was hoping that soon he would ask her to be with him for the rest of their lives. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the titans tower coming into view. 'Finally I get to get comfortable after being cooped up in here for the past four hours. Lord knows my back and butt can't take this.'

Cyborg began flying towards the water as it had to go underwater inside the cave to land it. As he got closer you could the water parting letting him go in and land the ship swiftly. He opened the doors with a button and got out quickly to go help bumblebee out. He grabbed her by her waist and put her gently on the floor. Bumblebee smiled at cyborg and put her arms around his neck giving him a sweet kiss.

"You know… you can be such a sweet guy when you want to" she smiled as he put his forehead against hers.

"Oh, is that so?" she nodded her head. "I'm a very lucky girl to have you baby."

Cyborg chuckled as he briefly kissed her cheek. "Nah I think I the lucky one here babe." He pulled back to look at her brown almond shape eyes to her cute nose down to her luscious red big lips that he loved to kiss every chance he got, especially since he never got to see her what with all the crime fighting and stuff and he smiled. Cyborg knew he was the lucky one here and since he knew that he knew he had to treat his lady good like she deserved. He stepped back and walked to her suitcases from the T-Ship then walked back over to her grinning like an idiot. "Alright suga time to go inside the tower and greet everyone." He grabbed her hand with his free one and gave her a small gentle tug. She smiled as she walked with him immediately inside eager to see her friends. 'Man it's been awhile since I've been here.' She felt happy and content…hopefully this weekend was gonna be good.

They got on the elevator and cyborg pressed the button to go to the common room. Once the elevator started moving bumblebee turn to look at cyborg who was clearly thinking thoroughly about something, his face expression showed it all. She put her right hand on his left arm startling the man. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Boy what's wrong with you?"

Cyborg felt a sweat drop on the side of his face; he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Nothing! I swear!" she sent him a glare as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Mhm… better be nothing." She wondered if anyone was up at this time, she also wondered why cyborg was acting so suspicious. She shrugged it off she was probably just imagining things. She strayed from her thoughts as she felt the elevator stop and the door glided open revealing the common room. She smiled 'Let the vacation begin!'

* * *

_**So yeah guys this is chaptaaaa 11 of only time will tell I know much didn't happen here and it's short but I promise next chapter I will make up for this one and it will be a long one! I know it's been a couple of month since I've updated but I've been so busy with life what with moving like two times and being a mom and starting school again just has taken a toll on me ! I'm so sorry I haven't been on much but I promise now I will update weekly or even more than once a week and for those who are reading my other story from bbxrae I'm letting you guys know I'm going to be re-writing it all over again ! yes I'am because I felt I could do ten times better on it and my skills as a writer have improve more so I should only give my readers the best ! I know there's no excuses for not updating and sorry if I have upsetted any of you but yeah what you guys think will happen next? Let me know in the reviews ! I love you all very much and thank you to those who have reviewd and followed this story you guys are my motivation! have a great night and I hope you love this chapter!**_

_**Until next time…**_

_**Peace & Love…**_


End file.
